


Why Didn't You Let Me Go

by V0313



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, Alex & Maggie, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deaths, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Supergirl 2x19, Twists & Turns, james olsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0313/pseuds/V0313
Summary: This fanfic will start from 2x19, with modifications, and continue as a chapter story. Also, most of the beginning chapters will be short, but I will eventually lengthen the future chapters once I get the hang of it.





	1. Alex

While trying to save Alex, Kara and Maggie get a threatening message where if they don't release a notorious prisoner, Alex will die.

 

**_Kara, are you really NOT considering releasing the prisoner for YOUR own sister?!_ **

 

**_It's not that simple Maggie! He's done so much damage to National City in the past and killed multiple innocent people. I KNOW this is MY sister we're talking about but-_ **

 

**_But what, Kara?! We can get him again AFTER we get Alex back! What is it that you don't understand?!_ **

 

**_No! What you don't understand is that we must find a better way. Without putting National City and Alex in danger. How do you know we can even trust what they're saying? For all we know we release the prisoner, and we still DON'T get Alex back. Plus I've known Alex since I was 13, you really think you're going to tell me what's best for my own sister? I can’t lose my own sister that I love. She's taken care of me ever since I landed here._ **

 

**_I love her too, Kara!_ **

 

Kara looks at Maggie in shock and confused.

 

_**What?** _

 

Kara asks.

 

**_Yes Kara, I love Alex with all that I've got. She's the ONLY thing that I got and I can't lose her. I love Alex so much and I may never get the chance to tell her if we don't release that prisoner!_ **

 

Maggie shouts.

 

**_Maggie I-_ **

 

Maggie cuts Kara off.

 

**_You know what, I can't even look at you right now!_ **

 

Maggie walks away, stomping her feet angrily.

 

**_Maggie come back! Maggie!_ **

 

Kara shouts, but Maggie doesn't come back. At the moment, Kara could not care less that Maggie left. She had bigger things to be worrying about, like getting her sister Alex back.

 

 

 

* * *

Maggie takes time and paces frustratingly. She’s so angry that she’s crying. She collects herself and realizes that she needs to put her emotions down and really start focusing on what's important here. After all, she is one of National City's best detectives. She starts with analyzing the little information they have and starts connecting points that are starting to make sense, when she receives a cryptic message. She looks down at her phone with a worried face, puts her phone away in her back pocket and leaves with a decided look. The look you make when you know you HAVE to do something to protect the one you love even if there's a possibility that you, yourself, may get hurt, or even worse, die.

 

 

 

* * *

While Kara is doing her own thing with J'onn, J'onn decides to stay back at the DEO with Winn to help Supergirl. Maggie and Kara arrive at the warehouse where they think they have Alex. Maggie entering through the back not knowing Kara is there and Kara entering through the front not knowing Maggie is also there. Kara begins to lose signal from the DEO.

 

**_Kara!_ **

 

J'onn whispers worryingly.

 

Maggie is walking cautiously down the set of stairs holding a pistol with both of her hands. She's terrified. She sees Alex from afar inside a water tank. She sees the people who are holding Alex hostage, Maggie tries to rush towards the people who have Alex when Supergirl flies in shooting her heat vision. Maggie looks frustrated because Supergirl just put Alex in danger. The people who are holding Alex hostage start shooting towards Supergirl and Maggie. Maggie senses that Supergirl and herself are outnumbered. The tank Alex is in, starts making a noise. Turning on. The water slowly starts to rise. Alex's face drops. She starts banging on the tank

 

**_Supergirl! Maggie!_ **

 

Both Supergirl and Maggie turn towards Alex and realize that water is rising. Quicker that they thought. Maggie starts shooting at the tank, but it's not cracking. Supergirl shoots her heat vision but that doesn't work either. The people who have her hostage, laugh at how pathetic Supergirl and Maggie and looking.

 

**_Nothing can stop that tank from rising._ **

 

The water has reached Alex's neck. Maggie and Supergirl feel the pressure and channel their inner strength they never knew they had. Eventually they beat the kidnappers, but water has reached Alex's head. Supergirl uses all of the strength she has to break the tank while Maggie shoots the tank. They both manage to crack and break the tank and all the water rushes down everywhere in the warehouse and Alex rushes right with the stream of water, her body gliding to almost the opposite side of where the tank was. Alex laying on the floor unconscious. Maggie runs towards Alex, screaming.

 

**_Alex! Alex!_ **

 

Maggie is crying. She's running as fast as she can, but she feels that with every step she runs forward, she's taking ten back. She feels like she's never going to make it. She eventually reaches Alex and she throws herself to the floor crying, panicking, grabbing Alex's soaking wet body and laying her on her lap.

 

**_Alex, please!_ **

 

Maggie cries.

 

**_You can't leave me please! I need you, I can’t lose you!_ **

 

Kara watches Maggie heartbroken, she can't move. She feels paralyzed.

 

Maggie continues rocking back and forth holding Alex on her lap, crying, saying her name over and over again while she gently strokes Alex's cheek.

 

**_Please!_ **

 

Alex begins to cough. She's choking on the water that's inside her mouth. Maggie begins to panic in surprise and relieve. Kara is about to take off, fly towards Alex...

 

Alex looks at Maggie and smiles. And Maggie smiling and crying at the same time is about to tell Alex what she's been wanting to tell her for quite some time now.

 

**_Alex, I lo-_ **

 

One of the kidnappers, barely conscious, wakes up, reaches for the nearest gun and shoots Maggie. One. Two. Three times. The gunshots echo through the warehouse. For a second everything feels as if time stopped. Maggie sees Alex trying to talk to her with a very heartbreaking, worried look, but she can't make up any of the words coming out of Alex's mouth. She sees Alex moving her lips but she just hears a long pitch noise. Maggie looks down at her gunshot wounds, places her hands on them trying to stop the bleeding, but falls flat. Alex barely even able to move is paralyzed. Kara finally makes it towards Alex and Maggie. Maggie laying on a pool of her blood. Alex on the side of Maggie's body, Supergirl moves Alex behind equipment, grabs the kidnaper and knocks him out completely. He may even be dead, and Kara couldn’t care. An unexpected van comes from behind the warehouse and drag Maggie's body onto the van. Alex tries to scream, but no words come out of her mouth. Eventually she gets something out.

 

**_Maggie!_ **

 

Alex tries to get up, she stumbles while trying to run, but eventually catches herself trying to chase the van when Supergirl stops her from going after it.

 

**_Alex! I'm sorry!_ **

 

Kara apologizes.

 

**_Kara let me go!_ **

 

Alex pleads for Kara to let her go. Her voice cracking while her body slowly collapses to the floor while she watched the van leave with Maggie in disbelief. Kara reassures Alex that she will do anything and everything to bring Maggie back. Dead or alive.

 

**_Alex, I promise you that we will find Maggie. Alex, we'll get her back. I promise you!_ **

 

**_Why didn't you let me go?!_ **

 

Alex says crying angrily. Kara didn't have any words. Words couldn't even begin to console Alex in that very moment. Kara just hopes that Alex can forgive her, in due time, and she hopes that they can find Maggie for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for switching from Supergirl and Kara often. This is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments. Anything is appreciated.


	2. The Little Things

Four months pass and no one has heard from or about Maggie. Alex has been a mess not knowing if Maggie is alive. She hasn’t returned to the DEO, doing her own investigating, day and night, keeps her away from her work at the DEO and J’onn and Kara understand. She drinks constantly while trying to find hits, but runs into dead ends. Alex grabs all the work she’s done trying to look for Maggie and slams them to the floor. She feels helpless and frustrated.

 

Three more months pass (total of 7) and they have officially declared Maggie dead. No body. Nothing. She’s just… dead. It hit Alex hard She didn’t return to the DEO. She doesn’t socialize with anyone, including Kara. Alex felt that Kara didn’t do as much to help her find Maggie after a certain amount of time passed. She blamed Kara for holing her back the night Maggie was shot and taken away from her.

 

During one of her “drunken” nights in her home, Kara goes to check up on Alex. Alex was wasted. Kara worried for her, dumps all the liquor down Alex’s drain. Kara tries to console her and get her to calm down. Alex starts slurring her words, when she tells Kara,

 

**_I- I… hate you. This is- is all yo- your fault._ **

**_You don’t mean that._ **

Kara responds.

 

Alex tries to tell her something else when she just starts mumbling words and passes out on the couch.

 

Kara with tears coming down her face, wipes them off and grabs a blanket from Alex’s bed, covers her up and leaves. Kara understood Alex’s pain, considering she too had lost people she cared about in her life, like her parents. Kara then realized that after trying numerous times to mend their relationship, that time is what Alex needs. It was hard for Kara to decide that she just needs to lay off Alex for some time, but agrees that it’s for the best. Alex just needs time to grieve.

 

Weeks pass after Maggie’s funeral and Alex stopped her investigation.

 

Alex eventually decides to leave her and Maggie’s apartment She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She felt suffocated. Everything reminded her of Maggie. The little things that made both of them smile. Their stay at home date nights. Staying in and ordering takeout, while working on cases together. Binge watching shows while eating vegan ice cream, Maggie knowing Alex hated vegan ice cream, but Alex eating it because she loved Maggie. Even though Alex and Maggie never got to say, “I love you” to each other, they didn’t have to because they both knew how they felt about each other. The little things they did for each other made it clear. Maggie’s side of their closet with all her clothes didn’t help. At night Alex wore Maggie’s favorite biker jacket when she laid on her bed, curled up in a ball on Maggie’s side of the bed, crying on Maggie’s pillow not being able to sleep because the smell of Maggie on her jacket made it hard for Alex.

 

One night Alex packed a duffle bag and made the decision to leave. She grabbed her bag, stuffed some clothes, a picture of both of them and Maggie’s jacket. She walked towards the apartment door, twisted the handle on her door, opened it and turned back to look around the apartment. She didn’t want to leave, but deep down she knew it was the only way she could make it hurt a little less. She knew time wasn’t working. People told her,

 

**_Just give it time._ **

**_Time will heal._ **

But she knew time wasn’t helping her. She looked down with tearful eyes, but stopped herself from crying. She put the duffle bag on the floor, closed the door and decided to walk around her apartment for what it seemed like would be the last time for a long time. She started walking towards their closet. She opened the closet door and she remembered a time when Maggie couldn’t reach something up high in the closet.

 

**_Babe!_ **

Maggie called for Alex.

 

**_What?!_ **

Alex responds

 

**_Come here!_ **

Maggie said.

 

Alex walked towards the closet when she sees Maggie struggling to reach for something up high. Even with a stepping stool, Maggie couldn’t reach. Alex crossed her arms leaning towards the frame of the closet door and couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Maggie gets off her tiptoes and looks at her angrily.

 

Alex sees how frustrated Maggie is and stops laughing.

 

**_So, you’re just going to stand there and watch me struggle instead of helping me?_ **

Maggie annoyed, tells Alex.

 

**_Well, you didn’t ask for my help._ **

Alex responds sarcastically, while helping Maggie get off the stool. Alex moves the stool to the side because it was in her way and reaches for the box Maggie was trying to get.

 

**_Here._ **

Alex says while handing Maggie the box.

 

Maggie snatches the box from Alex and walks out the closet.

 

 _ **A thank you would have sufficed!**_  


Alex shouts as Maggie exits. Alex laughs shaking her head.

 

Alex can’t help but smile just remembering that. She exited the closet and walked back towards her duffle bag. She grabbed it from the floor and opened the door once more when she looks back for the last time. She shuts the light off and leaves.


	3. The Memories We Shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. Super short!

After one month of not having any contact with Alex, Kara tries calling Alex multiple times but got the answering machine.

 

**_We're sorry the number you have dialed is not in service at this time. Please try aga-_ **

 

Kara clicked so frustratingly and threw her phone on the couch. She starts pacing back and forth. She goes towards the couch grabs her phone and keys and takes off to Alex's apartment. While running upstairs to Alex's apartment, almost reaching Alex's door, she's shouting Alex's name.

 

**_Alex?! Alex?!_ **

 

She opens the door and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

 

**_Alex?_ **

 

Kara continues calling her name. She starts looking around. Goes to the restroom, checks Alex's room and nothing. She sits down on Alex's kitchen island frustrated. She's staring straight ahead not really staring but thinking, when she notices something different on Alex's fridge. A note:

 

**_Kara,_  
I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I couldn't tell you goodbye in person. I knew that you would just try and change my mind and that's something I didn't want you to do. Saying goodbye to you face to face would've made it harder for me to leave and I really just- I need this. Being in our apartment only reminded me of her. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stop thinking about her. All while her things remained here in our apartment. The memories we shared. It was just too much for me. I will see you someday.  
          Take care,  
                        Alex.**

 

Kara in disbelief, checks Alex's closet to make sure she's reading the letter correctly. Sure enough she notices multiple gaps in between Alex's clothes.

 

Kara pressed the note on her chest. She's hurting for Alex. She's worried. Kara thinks about Alex's favorite places, but nothing comes to mind. She can't help but wonder where Alex could have possibly gone.

 


	4. Nice to Meet You

Alex moves to Gotham City. She moved to Gotham City because that's where Maggie originally was from. She figured that she couldn't entirely forget about Maggie, so moving to Maggie's hometown can facilitate the process. Not being in their home with all of Maggie's belongings, made it hurt a little less.

 

Maggie always wanted Alex to visit Gotham City with her and Alex had promised her that they would go together, someday. That day never came. Alex believed that the least she could do is keep that promise and at least go to Maggie's hometown, without her now.

 

Alex settles down in her new apartment and starts working in the forensics department for Gotham along with other departments.

 

For the past 4 months (total of ONE year) she crammed herself with work, all day, in hopes that she'd be too busy to even think about Maggie.

 

Alex doesn't really go out so she hasn't had time to meet new friends. She just works all day and goes back home to more work.

 

The next day, Alex was called into the department of her work. Her superior informed her that someone with a client wanted to see a file that she was working on.

 

**_But why?_ **

 

Alex responds.

 

**_It's a case a lawyer is working on and it could definitely help her client._ **

 

**_Oh okay. I'll give it to you right away Sir._ **

 

Alex responds.

 

Her superior tells her,

 

**_No. We won't be needing that. You have to take it directly to her. We don't want any inconveniences occurring while we're transferring it._ **

 

**_No problem. I'll take it to her right away. By the way, who's "her?"_ **

 

Alex asks.

 

**_Her name is Rose. Rose Martinez._ **

 

He responds.

 

**_Okay. I'll be back as soon as I take this._ **

 

Alex says while leaving her superior's office.

* * *

Alex arrives at the firm where Rose works. She enters the building.

 

**_Do you know where I can find Rose?_**

 

Alex asks the man working the front desk.

 

**_Rose?_ **

 

The man says confused. Not because he didn't know who Rose was, but rather because he was question why this woman was looking for her.

 

**_Sorry. Rose. Rose Martinez. I was sent here to-_ **

 

**_Oh yes. Rose Martinez. She's been expecting you. She's right over there. Down the hall to the right, second door._ **

 

The man says while interrupting Alex and showing her directions towards the hallway.

 

**_Thank you._ **

 

Alex says.

 

Rose's door was open so Alex just steps in.

 

Rose was sitting on her chair, giving her back to Alex, talking on the phone, looking outside from her window.

 

**_Yes. Yes the file is coming in today. As soon as I get more information I'll let you know-_ **

 

Alex knocks the open door, interrupting Rose's call.

 

She doesn't know what to expect.

 

Rose turns her chair and looks at Alex.

 

**_I'm sorry I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon._ **

 

Rose cuts her phone call short.

 

Rose stands up from her chair. Walks around her desk towards Alex.

 

Alex can't help but think how beautiful this woman is. The first thing Alex noticed was how bright blue her eyes were. Her dark black, long hair made Rose's eyes stand out even more. She was definitely not expecting Rose to be that pretty, let alone pretty at all.

 

**_Hi, I'm Rose._ **

 

**_Hi, I'm Alex._ **

 

Alex says nervously while shaking Rose's hand.

 

There was a long pause and Rose notices Alex just staring at her. 

 

**_Hmm_ **

****

Rose clears her throat to speak.

 

**_I believe that's the file I need for my client._ **

 

**_Yes. Sorry. Yeah, this is it._ **

 

Alex says snapping out of it while handing Rose the file.

 

**_Well thank you for coming all this way to deliver it personally._ **

 

Rose tells her.

 

**_I didn't really have much of a choice. My boss told me he didn't want any- never mind. I'm glad that he told me to come._ **

 

Alex says not realizing what just came out of her mouth.

 

**_What?_ **

 

Rose asks teasing Alex, knowing already what Alex said and what she heard.

 

**_Sorry, I meant, it was nice to meet you._ **

 

Alex responds embarrassed.

 

**_I hope this isn't the last time we meet?_ **

 

Rose shouts with a smile on her face as Alex turns around and starts exiting her office.

 

Alex walks down the hallway with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU will have a lot of time jumping from present to past. I'll make sure to put how many total months have passed throughout the story so there won't be any confusion and also will try to make it obvious whether it's a flashback or not. Thank you!


	5. 71 Above

Few days have passed since Alex delivered the file to Rose.

 

Alex is pacing back and forth through her apartment, holding her phone with both her hands. She’s debating whether to call Rose asking her if she’s done with the file as an excuse to see her again, when suddenly her phone rings. A number Alex doesn’t recognize displayed on her phone.

 

**_Hello?_ **

****

Alex asks.

 

**_Hello, yes. Is this Alex?_ **

****

Asks the anonymous person.

 

**_Who’s this?_ **

****

Alex responds.

 

**_This is Rose, from the law firm. Do you remember?_ **

****

There’s a long pause between Rose’s response and Alex’s response.

 

**_Rose Martinez?_ **

****

Rose tries to remind Alex a little more.

 

**_Yes. Rose, I remember._ **

****

It’s not that Alex didn’t remember who Rose was, but she just needed time to process that Rose called her right in the moment she was debating whether to call her or not.

 

**_But how did you get my number?_ **

****

Alex questioned her?

 

**_I hope you don’t mind, but I asked your superior if there was a way I could get a hold of you to discuss the file so he gave me this number._ **

****

Rose responded.

 

**_No, I don’t mind._ **

****

Alex replied

 

**_So…_ **

****

Alex said to break the silence.

 

**_Oh yeah, sorry. I was calling regarding the file that involves my client._ **

****

Rose said.

 

Alex responded,

 

**_Yeah? What about it?_ **

**_Well, I had a couple of questions about it and I was wondering if you could clear those questions up for me?_ **

****

Rose asked Alex.

 

**_Yeah. I can do that for you. So, what are those questions that need clearing up?_ **

****

Alex said.

 

**_Well actually, I was hoping we could talk it over lunch?_ **

****

Rose responded.

 

A million questions were running through Alex’s head.

 

**_Did she just ask me out?_ **

****

**_What if I’m taking this the wrong way?_ **

****

**_No, she’s just being friendly and really needs me to clear things up for her._ **

 

But deep down Alex was exited that she was going to see Rose again even if it was under work related terms.

 

**_Uhm, yeah sure. Just let me know when and where and I’ll stop by._ **

****

Alex replied.

 

**_Okay, I’ll text you the details._ **

****

Rose answered.

 

**_Okay cool. See you soon._ **

****

They both hung up.

 

Alex couldn’t help, but wonder if Rose’s call was a sign for her to finally move on? After all, it had been a year since everything happened.

 

 

Within the next week, Alex received a text from Rose.

 

**_Do you want to meet up for lunch and then go back to my office to discuss the file?_ **

****

Alex waited a while to respond.

 

**_Sure. Did you have anywhere specific you wanted to meet up?_ **

****

Rose replied right away.

 

**_There’s this place called 71 Above. I heard the food is great there. Tonight at 6? Are you okay with that?_ **

****

Alex had no idea what she was talking about. Alex was always crammed up with work, she hardly had time to even check out the city, let alone make friends and go to restaurants together. But she said yes because she wanted to see Rose again.

 

**_Yes, that’s perfect. See you soon._ **

* * *

 

Time was slowly approaching, and Alex was getting nervous. She had not hung out with anybody in this new city since her big move. She didn’t know what to wear because she had no idea if the restaurant was something casual or something fancy. She tried multiple outfits, varying from casual to formal. In the end, she chose something in between. Not too formal nor not too casual.

 

She took a cab to arrive at 71 Above because she had no idea where it was at.

 

She then realized that the restaurant was all the way at the top from a hotel building. I mean they didn’t call it _71 Above_ for no reason. It literally was on the 71th floor.

 

She took the elevator to the 71th floor to arrive at the restaurant.

 

A man who worked for the restaurant approached Alex,

 

**_Good evening ma’am. Reservation?_ **

****

Alex was wowed with the restaurant and the view over the city.

 

**_Ma’am?_ **

****

The man asked again.

 

**_I’m sorry. Yes! Under Rose Martinez._ **

****

Alex responded.

 

**_Ah yes. Come with me._ **

****

The man took Alex into a separate room from where everyone else was dining in. The view was better and it was more intimate.

 

Rose turned her head around with a smile and stood up once she saw Alex entering through the doors.

 

**_Have a good evening ma’am._ **

****

The man said while exiting the room nodding his head to Rose.

 

Alex was confused and looked at Rose and the man consecutively.

 

**_What was that?_ **

****

Alex asked Rose.

 

**_It’s nothing. Nothing that matters._ **

****

Rose responded.

 

**_You look nice._ **

****

Rose complimented Alex.

 

Alex blushed. She was never good at taking compliments.

 

**_You do too, but I thought we were discussing the file._ **

****

Alex asked.

 

**_Oh, but we are. We can’t discuss the file on an empty stomach._ **

****

Rose replies to Alex. Smiling at her.

 

Rose’s smile could light up the room. Her smile was beautiful. It was bright, big, and not to mention her dimples that were as deep as the ocean.

 

**_Sit down, please._ **

 

Rose told Alex.

 

**_What is this place?_ **

****

Alex asked Rose.

 

**_You know nothing special._ **

 

She laughed while saying it, because by the looks of it, Alex was impressed.

 

**_Nothing special? Are you kidding me? I’ve never seen anything like it._ **

****

Alex responded.

****

**_How come I’ve never seen you around the city? You know, considering I work for a law firm that is constantly connected with your department._ **

****

Rose asked Alex.

 

**_Well, the truth is, is that I recently moved here about a little over 4 months ago._ **

****

Alex responded.

 

Rose said,

 

**_I figured that was the reason. Let me guess you moved from National City. And by the look on your face, it’s true._ **

****

Alex responded,

****

**_Actually, yes! It’s true. But how did you-_ **

****

**_Working in this field and working with people, all from different backgrounds, taught me how to read my clients. Their face expressions, hand movements, emotions._ **

****

Rose replied.

 

Alex was impressed was to say the least.

 

**_If you don’t mind me asking, why did you move here?_ **

****

Rose asked.

 

**_You mean here, to Gotham?_ **

****

Alex answered with a question trying to avoid what Rose was really trying to ask.

 

**_No. I mean, what’s the reason behind. There’s always a reason._ **

****

Rose said.

 

Alex was never put in the position where she had to talk about Maggie. Especially not to someone else that wasn't her friends or her sister. And even then, she didn’t discuss her pain nor her feelings about that with them. Alex was always good at suppressing her feelings. Especially those that involved that situation.

 

**_Long story._ **

****

Alex said quickly while asking Rose a question to prevent Rose from asking her again about it.

 

**_What about you? Tell me about you._ **

****

**_Well, I was born and raised here in Gotham. I’m the only child. I graduated early and at the top of my class from both high school and university. Got my PhD in law at Stonewall University._ **

****

Alex was surely impressed.

 

**_Enough about me. I’m gloating._ **

****

Rose said.

 

**_No, no. Please, continue._ **

****

Alex replied.

 

**_My parents died when I was 10. I had to live with an aunt my whole life-_ **

****

**_I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it._ **

****

Alex interrupted her.

 

**_No. It’s fine. You know, sometimes it hurts a little, but who doesn’t go through pain? We all go through it, and it’s up to us if we rise from it or if we let it dictate how we live our life._ **

****

Rose responded.

 

In that moment, Alex heard everything Rose said. It could not have been clearer.

 

**_Yeah. I feel you. We’ve all gone through pain._ **

****

Alex said as her eyes turned teary. She looked down to prevent Rose from seeing her get emotional. But Rose noticed. Rose was always very attentive.

 

**_What’s wrong?_ **

****

Rose asked worryingly.

 

**_Remember when you asked what was the reason for my big move?_ **

****

Alex responded.

 

**_Yeah?_ **

****

Rose said.

 

**_Well that ‘long story’ I mentioned, well, someone very important to me died about a year ago and I just wanted- Well I needed a fresh start._ **

****

Alex opened up to Rose.

 

Rose felt Alex’s pain, as she too, had gone through heartache. It had been a different heartache, but nonetheless it was still painful.

 

Alex continued to open up to Rose. For some reason talking to someone who had gone through a similar pain who wasn’t her sister made it less difficult for Alex to open up to.

 

**_I just felt like I couldn’t breathe-_ **

****

**_You couldn’t sleep or eat. Think about anything else. Everything reminded you of them? Yeah, I know that feeling._ **

****

Rose interrupted Alex to share the parallel of emotions they both had felt.

 

Alex also sympathized with Rose.

 

**_Okay, before we both start crying, let’s move on._ **

****

Rose said. They both laughed and ran their fingers under their eyes to wipe the tears that were about to come streaming down.

 

As the night went on they both laughed and talked that they didn’t realize that it was already 11 p.m.

 

**_What time is it?_ **

****

Rose asked as she looked at her phone realizing it was late.

 

**_I’m sorry. We didn’t even get time to go back to my office to talk about the file._ **

****

Rose apologized to Alex.

 

**_Don’t even worry about it. I had a great time. We can talk about it some other time._ **

****

Alex responded smiling at Rose.

 

**_I did too, have a great time. And yes it sounds like a plan._ **

****

Rose replied.

 

The man who had walked Alex to the room came in and asked if they needed anything else.

 

**_No, we’re fine. We’re actually leaving already, Nathan._ **

****

Rose said.

 

**_Okay, Ms. Rose. See you soon?_ **

****

Nathan asked.

 

**_Sure will._ **

****

Rose replied.

 

Alex standing there in confusion, again, looking at Rose.

 

**_Let’s go._ **

****

Rose telling Alex.

 

**_Uhm we’re not going to pay?_**

****

Alex asked, in confusion, not moving.

 

**_No. Come on let’s go._ **

****

Rose replied.

 

**_I’m not leaving without paying._ **

****

Alex said while pulling out her card, angrily thinking about why Rose would put her in that position. So many things were running through Alex's head.

 

_**Does she really think I'm that type of person?** _

 

_**Who the hell is this woman and who the hell does she think she is?**  _

 

_**I can't believe she has the nerve to leave a place and not pay.** _

 

Rose couldn’t help but laugh all while shaking her head and said,

 

**_You don’t have to pay because I own the place._**

****


	6. Laying It All Out

Alex and Rose are waiting for the elevator to reach the 71th floor so they can exit the building. Both facing the elevator door, not saying anything.

****

**_How come you didn’t tell me you owned the place?_ **

****

Alex said as she emphasized _you._

**_I didn’t want you to think that I was trying to ‘show off.’ I also wanted to receive your take on it. You know, without having a preconceived notion about it._ **

****

Rose said.

 

**_Well, what did you think?_ **

****

Rose asked Alex.

 

**_Are you really asking me that question? It was amazing! From the food, to the drinks, oh and that killer view? I’ve never seen anything like it._ **

****

Alex said enthusiastically.

 

**_Thanks. I’m glad you enjoyed it._ **

****

Rose responded as she blushed.

 

**_That’s why when you texted me about 71 Above, you said ‘I heard the food is great there.’_ **

****

Alex nods her head as she tells Rose.

 

You’ve ever had someone tell you something about them and you take it as a fact, then you find out the truth and all these things they told you start clicking and making sense? Well, Alex was having one of those moments.

 

The elevator finally reached their floor and they both get in it. There was an awkward silence through majority of the time the elevator was going down to the first floor.

 

**_How did you come to open up your own restaurant?_ **

****

Alex asked to make small talk.

 

**_Fortunately enough, I grew up well off-_ **

****

**_Well off? I think more than ‘well off’ is to say the least._ **

****

Alex interrupted Rose to add her two cents.

 

Rose laughed as Alex air quoted _well off._

Rose continued,

****

**_Yeah, you can say that. Both of my parents were founders of Acrius Corp. Not to come off as ‘showy’, but it was this really innovating company here in Gotham. You’ve ever noticed how more than 90% of the buildings in this city have solar panels? Well, my parents designed those._ **

****

Alex surely was even more impressed.

 

**_But that still doesn’t answer my question?_ **

****

Alex said jokingly.

 

**_When my parents died, I was only allowed to receive the inheritance if I finished graduate school._ **

****

Rose said.

 

**_So how come you didn’t do something that would have taken a shorter amount of time? You know, something simpler. An easy way out._ **

****

Alex asked.

 

Before Rose got to answer the elevator beeped as they reached the lobby. They got out and exited the building.

 

**_I’m calling a cab._ **

****

Alex said as she reached for her phone in her back pocket.

 

**_Don’t be silly, I’ll take you home. I’ll just ask valet to bring my car._ **

****

Rose said as she handed the voucher with the number of her car to valet.

 

**_No. It’s fine. Really, I don’t want to cause you any trouble by having you reroute._ **

****

Alex replied.

 

**_I insist._ **

****

Rose replied to Alex looking at her with those big, blue eyes.

 

How can Alex say no to that?

 

Rose’s car pulls up in front of them. It was a black Maserati GranTurismo Sport Automatic. The windows were tinted pitch black and the rims were also black.

 

Alex asked,

 

**_That’s your car?_ **

****

Knowing the answer was yes, she just needed to make sure.

 

**_Yeah, that one is it. Get in._ **

****

Rose replied nonchalantly as valet opened the doors for them.

 

The interior was even more impressive than the exterior. It had comfortable, red leather seats, a black dashboard and a leather steering wheel.

 

**_To answer your question._ **

****

Rose said.

 

**_What question?_ **

****

Alex asked. She had forgotten what she asked Rose before they exited the elevator.

 

**_When you asked me why I didn’t want an easy way out?_ **

****

Rose reminded Alex.

 

**_You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to._ **

****

Alex suggested.

****

**_I wanted my parents to be proud of me even if they weren’t here to witness what I had accomplished._** _**I wanted to feel that what I was doing mattered to someone. My parents**_ ** _didn’t see me graduate high school nor law school, but with the simple fact that I’m doing something that I love, which is helping people, and making my parents proud, is satisfaction enough, to me. Receiving that money was never what I intended, but it’s something I don’t take for granted either. After I graduated law school, I got hired and I’ve been working with that law firm ever since. I then felt the need to want to help other people so I thought about opening a restaurant. I wanted to help other people because I knew how much my parents struggled trying to find job opportunities as immigrants, before they had me. Coming as an immigrant [in general, not her] to a new country and having to emerge into a new culture is not easy. The Government, instead of helping those who want to help themselves, they deprive them from opportunities, and that’s where the idea of me opening a restaurant came about. Everyone who works for any of my restaurants is an immigrant. Or just simply anyone who works for me at all. I wanted to create job opportunities and help people who have or had the same struggles my parents once had._**

****

Rose confessed to Alex.

 

**_That’s amazing, really. It’s great to see how you turned something tragic into something beautiful._ **

****

Alex was amazed and proud at the same time. She had no words. She judged Rose for all the materialistic things she had, but she never considered the struggles she or her parents had to endure to have what they had, or what Rose now has.

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

 

Rose apologized to Alex.

 

**_For what?_ **

****

Alex asked confused.

 

**_For laying it all out. You must think I’m such a downer._ **

****

Rose said laughing nervously.

 

**_In the contrary. I think I understand you better._ **

****

Alex said.

 

They both looked at each other for a long time. After they realized they were admiring each other, Rose looked away and asked,

 

**_Where to?_ **

****

Alex snapped out of it too and said,

 

**_First and Third._ **

****

Rose started driving to Alex’s apartment, and on the way, they continued to talk and laugh. Alex laughed so much her head tilted back as she laughed.

 

Alex felt like she had known Rose for years now and it’d only been a little over a week.

 

They arrived at Alex’s apartment.

 

**_This was nice._ **

****

Alex said as she was grabbing her jacket and her phone and unbuckling herself.

 

**_Yeah it was._ **

****

Rose responded.

 

Alex opened the door to exit the car. She was about to shut the door close, when Rose said,

 

**_We should do this again soon._ **

****

Alex smiled and said,

 

**_Yes, we should._ **

****

Rose smiled so big her dimples got deeper.

 

**_Great._ **

 

Alex shut the door and entered her apartment building.

* * *

 

Alex felt happy for the first time since what felt like forever. She grabbed her phone wanting to call Kara so desperately to talk about her day, but she remembered when she made herself look like a fool and blamed Kara for Maggie’s death.

 

Alex put her phone down on the counter and sat down. She contemplated many times whether to call Kara or not. She then remembered what Rose had told her on the car ride to her apartment,

 

**_Life is too short to live in should’ve, could’ve, would’ve._ **

****

Those words, as simple as they were, made Alex’s choice easier. She grabbed her phone and called Kara.

 

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

 

Alex thought to herself,

 

**_Okay, if she doesn’t pick up on the fourth ring, I’m hanging up._ **

****

It rang for the fourth time and Kara didn’t pick up.

 

As Alex removed her phone from her ear and looked at it to push the ‘hang up’ button she heard,

 

**_Hello?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up, Rose owns the restaurant inside the building, NOT the actual building.


	7. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content.

Alex didn't know what to say. She had in mind that Kara wouldn't answer considering she had changed her number.

 

**_Hello?!_ **

 

Kara continued.

 

Alex finally got the nerves to speak.

 

**_Kara? It's me, Alex._ **

 

If you could ever hear someone smiling so big, you would hear Kara loud and clear.

 

**_Alex? Is it really you?_ **

 

Kara responded.

 

**_Yeah it's me, Alex. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I'm fine._ **

 

Alex said.

 

**_I've been trying to call you multiple times. Where are you? What have you been doing? Why did you leave so unexpect-_ **

 

Kara asked as she was interrupted by Alex,

 

**_One question at a time._ **

 

Alex interrupted as she laughed at Kara's eagerness.

 

**_Okay, where are you?!_ **

 

Kara asked.

 

There was a long pause in between Kara's question and Alex's answer. Alex thought to herself and wondered if she really wanted to tell Kara where she moved. It wasn't because she didn't want to tell her sister anything, it had to do more with the fact that she still wanted to stay in Gotham and Kara would try to convince her to come back to National City, for her own safety.

 

Alex continued,

 

**_I moved to Gotham._ **

 

**_Gotham?!_ **

 

Kara asked, unsurprisingly. Kara thought to herself,

 

**_I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think about Gotham. After all, Maggie was from there._ **

 

But instead, Kara said,

 

**_That's good. That's great. I'm so happy you called. I was starting to worry._ **

 

**_Please don't worry about me I'm fine. I mean that's the reason I called you. I feel like I've never been happier since that day and-_ **

 

Alex confessed to Kara.

 

**_Alex, we don't have to talk about it. Especially not through the phone. I want to see you and talk to you._ **

 

Kara interrupted Alex.

 

**_Kara, since then, I've never been happier. I like my job here, maybe a little more than the DEO, but DEO wasn't too bad either._ **

 

Alex joked, avoiding Kara's request to see her.

 

**_So how are things in Gotham? I want to hear all about it._ **

 

Kara asked.

 

Alex replied,

 

**_Well, I've been busy working, all day. I'm in the forensics department, I also work for the biomedical engineering department of the city. I uhm, I recently made a friend here. She's great. She's funny, smart, and has the most beautiful eyes and a great smile. She's-_ **

 

**_Hmm. Sounds more than a 'friend' to me._ **

 

Kara mocked Alex.

 

**_Kara, we literally just met about a week ago. We actually grabbed food today. And guess what?!_ **

 

Alex said eagerly.

 

**_What?!_ **

 

Kara replied, desperately wanting to know.

 

**_You're not gonna believe it!_ **

 

Alex kept teasing Kara.

 

**_Okay, okay, okay. Just tell me already!_ **

 

Kara begged.

 

**_Well, she invited me to this place called 71 Above, here, in Gotham. It's this really fancy, restaurant that's located on the 71th floor of the building. It's pretty remarkable. It has this beautiful view of the whole city and well she owns the restaurant!_ **

 

Alex was telling Kara.

 

**_Shut up?! How did you find out?_ **

 

Kara asked.

 

**_Well actually, she told me herself. She was being really friendly with one of the employees there, Nathan. And-_ **

 

**_Wait how do you even know what his name is?_ **

 

Kara interrupted Alex.

 

**_That's the thing. They would talk to each other like on first name bases. I thought it was weird, and I asked and she said it was 'nothing that mattered' so I just naturally assumed that maybe she was a regular guess._ **

 

Alex said as she air quoted _nothing that mattered_ as if Kara could see her doing the gesture.

 

Alex continued,

 

**_So then, we realized it was getting late and we both stood up and we were leaving without paying. So I asked her if we were going to pay and she told me 'no.' And I was so mad at her. So many things were running through my mind you have no idea, Kara._ **

 

**_I'm pretty sure I have a pretty good idea, Alex._ **

 

Kara replied, jokingly.

 

**_As I started taking out my card to pay, she was laughing and she told me not to worry about it because she actually OWNED the place. Can you believe that?!_ **

 

Alex said, still in shock.

 

**_That's unbelievable, Alex. So what about this one. Does she have a name?_ **

 

Kara asked trying to be nosy.

 

**_Her name is Rose… Rose Martinez._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_Oooh Rose._ **

 

Kara teased Alex, as she laughed.

 

They both laughed. For a second, Alex felt like she was in the same room as Kara telling her all this.

 

**_Well I'm glad that you're happy, Alex. That's all we ever wanted you to be. I'm glad you're moving on._ **

 

Kara said.

 

Alex didn't say anything.

 

**_Alex?_ **

 

Kara asked.

 

**_Yeah, I'm still here. I just— I don't want to feel like I'm forgetting her, you know? I uhm— Do you think I'll ever forget her? Because I'm afraid that one day I will._ **

 

Alex cried to Kara.

 

**_Don't cry, please Alex. From what I hear you're feeling incomplete, so you're trying to fill this void with your job, that you're constantly avoiding those who love and care about you. Those who are still alive, Alex._ **

 

Kara told her.

 

**_But Kara, what if she's still alive?_ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_Look, I'm all for having hope, because with all of my heart I want you to be happy. Whether that's with Maggie, someone else or with you just being happy with where you are and who you are, but they said she was de-_ **

 

Before Kara could even finish saying that word Alex interrupted,

 

**_Don't say it, Kara. We don't even have a body, so how do we know for sure?_ **

 

**_Look, Alex. It's been over a year now. You can keep on holding on and continue to hurt or you can just hurt once and accept what we've been told._ **

 

Kara suggested.

 

At first it might have seemed like Kara was getting frustrated with Alex, but Kara just wants the best for Alex. She doesn't want to see her sister hurting.

 

**_Kara I can't. I just… I need to know for sure._ **

 

Alex said as her voice cracked and lowered.

 

**_And that's okay too. To want closure, I don't blame you, but you're gonna have to move on eventually, Alex. You know I'm always here for you. I love you. Please be careful._ **

 

Kara told Alex, hurting inside.

 

Kara hated seeing Alex suffer, and vice versa. They were always so protective about each other.

 

**_I love you too, Kara. I will, don't worry. I'll be fine. Take care too._ **

 

Alex told Kara.

 

They both hung up. Alex was wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked towards her room and into her bed. She curled herself up and turned to the right of her nightstand to see the picture frame. It was a picture of her and Maggie. They took that picture when they went on their first vacation.

* * *

 

**_Where do you wanna take this vacation at, babe?_ **

 

Maggie asked Alex.

 

**_Well, why don't you decide this time, and I'll decided next time._ **

 

Alex suggested.

 

**_I asked you first, so you pick._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_I don't know. What if I choose somewhere and we get there and we have a horrible time?_ **

 

Alex asked Maggie.

 

**_Then by the time we come back to National City, we won't be together._ **

 

Maggie joked.

 

**_No, but seriously. Tell me where. We need to decide, like right now._ **

 

Maggie continued.

 

**_I remember you told me you always wanted to go to Paris, so why don't we do that?_ **

 

Alex suggested.

 

**_Ehhh, I don't think I'm up for a long flight._ **

 

Maggie said, joking around, but Alex couldn't tell.

 

**_Didn't you tell me to choose a place and now that I've chosen a place you say no? This is why I told YOU to choose._ **

 

Alex told Maggie frustratingly.

 

**_Babe, I'm kidding. We could stay in this same city and I wouldn't care, as long as I'm with you._ **

 

Maggie reassured Alex, and kissed her.

 

After booking their flights and hotel, Maggie and Alex started packing.

 

**_Babe, we're staying there for 5 days, not 5 months._ **

 

Alex told Maggie after she looked over and saw how much Maggie was packing.

 

**_You could never be too sure._ **

 

Maggie said sitting on her luggage trying to close it.

 

**_Maybe you should take another luggage._ **

 

Alex suggested.

 

**_Maybe you should come and help me close this one._ **

 

Maggie responded joking around.

 

**_Get off the luggage._ **

 

Alex said as she walked towards Maggie and her luggage.

 

**_Well you see, that's the problem. You don't know how to pack._ **

 

Alex said.

 

**_You just dumped everything in your luggage. Your clothes, shoes and toiletries. You really expected it to close?_ **

 

Alex asked rhetorically.

 

 ** _Then teach me your ways, Alex Danvers_**.

 

Maggie responded.

 

Maggie loved joking around. She was devious about it too. She actually knew how to pack, but she just wanted Alex to do all her organizing, and it worked.

 

Alex took everything out of Maggie's luggage and began rolling her shirts, putting her toiletries in the compartments and fixed Maggie's shoes. The luggage closed.

 

**_See babe, now was that too hard?_ **

 

Alex teased Maggie.

 

**_Not really, but it got you to pack my bag, didn't it?_ **

 

Maggie laughed as she reached to kiss Alex, but Alex turned away instead.

 

**_See, not so fun now is it?_ **

 

Alex laughed deviously.

 

They both finished packing and they took off to the airport. They arrived just in time.

 

After a long flight, they finally arrived in Paris. It was beautiful. Both Maggie and Alex were jet lagged, that the first night they stayed in and fell asleep in their hotel room.

 

The next morning, they ordered room service and ate breakfast in their hotel.

 

**_I'm exited to go to the Louvre Museum._ **

 

Alex said so enthusiastically.

 

Maggie stood quiet. She was never into historical artifacts. It wasn't because she didn't know anything about history, but she just didn't like it. It didn't interest her, but she did anything to make Alex happy.

 

**_I can't wait, babe._ **

 

Maggie said uninterested, as she continued to eat her breakfast.

 

Maggie and Alex showered and got ready to head to the museum.

 

They arrived at the museum and for someone who isn't into museums Maggie was amazed at the Louvre Pyramid.

 

**_Babe, did you know that the Louvre Pyramid was designed by a Chinese-American architect?_ **

 

Maggie threw in the fact.

 

You would think Maggie didn't know anything about history, considering it didn't interest her, but she knew her fair share. The thing with Maggie is that, she was never into history because she never imagined being up-close and personal.

 

Maggie and Alex walked around the museum, holding hands, laughing, and talking like they were the only ones there.

 

They both had a great time.

 

On their last day Maggie suggested,

 

**_We should go to that popular restaurant inside the Eiffel Tower. What's it called?_ **

 

Maggie snapped her fingers as she tried remembering the name.

 

**_You mean, Le Jules Verne?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_Yes, that one!_ **

 

Maggie said as she pointed her index finger at Alex.

 

**_Get ready, Danvers, because I'm taking you out tonight._ **

 

Maggie winked at Alex as she headed to the restroom to shower.

 

Both Alex and Maggie were ready within an hour and arrived at the restaurant.

 

Before they headed up to the Eiffel Tower  
Alex suggested,

 

**_We should take a picture right outside the tower babe._ **

 

**_Let's._ **

 

Maggie responded.

 

They both posed for a picture. Alex looking straight at the camera as Maggie kissed her on the cheek.

 

**_I'm glad we did this, Danvers._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_I am too, babe._ **

 

Alex responded.

 

They headed up to the restaurant. The night ended quick and next thing, they were on a flight back to National City.

 

Maggie dreaded the long flight back home. She couldn't fall asleep and neither could Alex, but more so Maggie hated staying still for long periods of time.

 

**_I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back._ **

 

Maggie told Alex.

 

Maggie really didn't need to use the restroom, she just needed to stretch for a minute.

 

Someone knocks the door.

 

**_It's occupied._ **

 

Maggie replies annoyed.

 

They knock the door again.

 

**_It's busy! Did you not he-_ **

 

Maggie says as she's opening the door.

 

Alex rushed Maggie to the wall as she kissed her.

 

**_Babe, what. are. you. doing?_ **

 

Maggie asked in between kisses.

 

**_What does it look like I'm doing babe. Wasn't joining the mile high club on your bucket list?_ **

 

Alex said.

 

**_Well yeah, but— I never actually thought I'd do it. But since we're here already._ **

 

Maggie said as she continued to kiss Alex passionately.

 

Maggie's and Alex's kisses start getting more intense. Maggie pulls Alex closer to her body from her jacket. As Alex and Maggie are chest to chest, Maggie starts taking Alex's jacket off. Alex begins to untie Maggie's pants and unzips them. Maggie then proceeds to unzip Alex's pants as they kiss more passionately. Alex then begins to kiss Maggie down to her neck. Maggie moans,

 

**_Babe, mmm please—_ **

 

Maggie moaned in between breaths.

 

**_What… did… you… say, babe?_ **

 

Alex said as she continued to kiss down Maggie's neck.

 

**_Just- shut up and—_ **

 

Maggie started to breathe heavily.

 

Alex began to take Maggie's shirt off.

 

Alex continued kissing Maggie's neck down to her collarbone, down to her breasts. She grabbed Maggie's breasts rubbing her nipples gently. She then began to suck on them.

 

Maggie was breathing so heavily trying to keep quiet, but she couldn't. She let out a moan.

 

Alex removed her hand from one of Maggie's breasts to place it on Maggie's mouth so she could stay quiet.

 

**_You want me to stop, babe?_ **

 

Alex said.

 

**_No! Please don't._ **

 

Maggie begged.

 

Alex began going lower and lower kissing down Maggie's stomach, reaching down to her thighs. Alex tried kissing inside Maggie's thighs, but with the little room they had it was impossible.

 

Alex started working her way up kissing Maggie's body.

 

Maggie reached her hand inside Alex's pants. She began by teasing her, rubbing her fingers up and down but not sticking them in.

 

Maggie began kissing Alex sticking her tongue in Alex's mouth as Alex's tongue met Maggie's. They kissed so passionately all while Maggie continued to tease Alex.

 

**_Babe, please don't-_ **

 

Alex begged Maggie to stop teasing her and to just do it.

 

**_Mmm babe you like that?_ **

 

Maggie whispered into Alex's ear.

 

Maggie started running her finger around Alex's clit. Alex moaned into Maggie's mouth as they continued to kiss. Maggie inserted her index and middle finger inside Alex. Alex's legs began to tremble. Maggie flickered her fingers back and forth and in a circular motion as she rubbed Alex's clit with her thumb. Alex started to breathe heavily and faster with each time Maggie's fingers moved inside her.

 

Maggie could feel Alex getting wetter and wetter, when someone banged on the door.

 

Alex jumped and hit herself on the head.

 

Maggie and Alex laughed as they told each other to be quiet.

 

**_I'm coming._ **

 

Maggie said, ironically.

 

**_Do you think they left?_ **

 

Alex asked Maggie.

 

**_Just give it a minute, then you could go out first. See, this is your fault._ **

 

Maggie laughed as she told Alex.

 

**_Get out now._ **

 

Maggie tried rushing Alex out.

 

**_See you in a minute, babe._ **

 

Alex said.

 

Maggie and Alex kissed and Alex rushed out as quietly as possible. Maggie exited the restroom a minute after her. They both made it to their seats and laughed at the failure, thanks to the interruption.

 

Their plane finally landed in National City and they took a cab home. They both dropped their bags on the entrance inside of their apartment and threw themselves onto the couch. They watched TV for a while until they both passed out in each other's arms.

* * *

That night, even after she had an amazing night with Rose, Alex cried herself to sleep.


	8. The Rooftop

The next day Alex woke up in a much more relaxed mood. She checked her phone right when she woke up, like she usually does. She had a missed message from Rose.

 

**_I’m glad we got to grab dinner last night. I’m sorry we actually didn’t get to talk about the file, but in all fairness, it was worth it. Goodnight._ **

****

Rose had sent Alex the message at 1:32 A.M.

 

Alex smiled as she read the text. She was debating whether to reply to it, only because it had been plenty of hours since Rose had texted her. Ultimately, Alex texted her back.

 

**_I’m glad too. Time flew by with you and I had a great time. We should get together soon to discuss the file._ **

****

Alex immediately regretted sending the text. She read it over and over again. She thought to herself,

 

**_Alex, you idiot. That sounds too desperate._ **

****

**_She’s definitely not gonna reply._ **

****

**_You should’ve just texted her ‘I had a good time too.’ And that’s it, you moron._ **

****

Alex was pacing nervously back and forth holding her phone. Rubbing it in between both of her hands. She was desperately waiting for Rose to respond, but no such text came. Alex put her phone on her kitchen island and went to shower.

 

After 30 minutes of Alex being in the shower, she finally finished. She quickly changed and rushed to check her phone, once again.

 

**_No new messages._ **

****

Her phone displayed on her screen.

 

Alex was frustrated because she was thinking that her previous thoughts were becoming a reality.

 

**_What did I tell you? Now you scared her off._ **

****

She thought to herself again.

 

**_Well maybe she’s just busy. Or- or her phone died._ **

****

She tried to justify.

 

**_I’m pretty sure she has a charger in her home._ **

****

Alex argued with herself back and forth.

 

**_Calm down, Alex._ **

****

She told herself as she started to relax. She got a call from her job to investigate a crime scene down on 7th.

 

As Alex arrived at the scene, but not before heading to her precinct, she began by putting on gloves and taking pictures. She continued to analyze the scene by pointing out the most obvious evidences. She collected blood residue with a syringe and stored it in a tube with anticoagulant. She also collected dry-blood samples that were dried up by the sun. She scraped off the blood with a fingerprint tape in hopes that when she ran it back in the lab she could identify weapons to reconstruct the crime action and link any suspects to the crime. She then documented the size, color and position the blood samples were found.

 

She gathered all the evidence she needed and called for the bioremediation specialists to help alleviate the scene by completely sanitizing it. She headed back to the lab and started to run the tests on the blood samples she had collected to make sure indeed it was human blood. This would allow her to narrow down the suspects of the victim. While she ran the tests, she couldn’t help but check her phone in between. Still nothing.

 

**_Waiting for an important text, Ms. Danvers?_ **

****

A familiar voice said.

 

**_No. No, I was just- sorry. I was just… just checking the time._ **

****

She said as she jumped from the unexpected question.

 

**_What’s going on with you. You’ve been distracted today?_ **

****

Her colleague asked.

 

Alex had been distracted from the moment she left her apartment to the moment she arrived at her precinct. Don’t get it twisted once she was in a crime scene, she forgot about all her personal “problems” and focused on what truly mattered. But that didn’t change the fact that her colleague realized the shift in her actions that day.

 

**_What do you mean?_ **

****

Alex answered.

 

**_Well, since the moment you got here you’ve been checking that phone, for starters._ **

****

Kevin, her colleague said.

 

**_That’s not- That’s not true._ **

****

Alex laughed nervously, as she lied to him and herself.

 

Kevin looked at her with a “are you kidding me” face.

 

**_All I’m saying is, if she hasn’t texted you back, there’s gotta be a reason for it, Danvers._ **

****

**_Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious._ **

****

Alex replied sarcastically as Kevin laughed and left.

* * *

Back in the DEO, J'onn, Winn and James whisper amongst each other,

 

_**I'm telling you, we should tell her.** _

 

Winn exclaimed in a low voice to James and J'onn.

 

_**As much as I hate lying to Kara, we shouldn't tell Kara anything because nothing is concrete.** _

 

James suggested.

 

_**Mr. schott, I believe James is right on this one. We all hate lying to her, but nothing is set and done.**_

 

J'onn said.

 

_**But Kara deserves to know. Alex deserves-** _

 

Winn said as he got cut off by J'onn

 

_**Look, Mr. Schott, we'll tell Kara when the time is right and if any of this goes any further. Agreed?** _

 

_**But what about Alex?** _

 

James asked worryingly.

 

_**That's another thing Mr. Olsen. Alex told us to stop investigating Maggie's death before she left.** _

 

J'onn said.

 

**_Death? We don't even know if she's dead, J'onn!_ **

 

Winn said as his voice got louder. Winn and Maggie had built a really close relationship over the period of time Alex and Maggie were together. They bonded over how bad at pool they both were compared to the others.

 

_**Mr. Schott! It's final. We'll proceed as we go.** _

 

J'onn said frustratingly. He always saw Alex and Kara as his daughters. They were like family, no, not like family, they _are_ family. He didn't want to tell Kara anything because he felt that she was too emotionally attached to both Alex and Maggie, that her emotions would get the best of her and he was just saving Alex another heartache if what James, Winn and himself found was not it.

 

**_So this is how we'll proce-_ **

 

J'onn couldn't finish his sentence. Kara walked in and all three men looked at each other nervously.

 

_**What's going on?** _

 

Kara asked, awaiting for any of the men to answer.

 

They all looked at each other back and forth.

 

_**Kara, I was just- I was just telling James about that... that cool new thing I was telling you about last time. You remember?** _

 

Winn said as everyone looked at him with confused faces.

 

_**Mhmm. Because that totally makes sense?** _

 

Kara asked rhetorically. She clearly knew something was up as Winn was talking too much and stuttered between every word.

 

_**Is anyone here gonna tell me the truth or...? Because I can wait here all day, and I do mean all day.** _

 

Kara continued.

 

James gave J'onn a look. A look that J'onn took as, "we should tell her." J'onn with both of his hands together looked down and didn't even know where to begin. He sighed, loudly.

 

 _ **Kara, we think we might have found a lead into**_ _**Maggie's-**_

 

J'onn said nervously as he got cut off by Kara before getting to say _Maggie's death._

 

_**Wait, what do you mean you 'found a lead into Maggie?'** _

 

Kara said as she air quoted.

 

_**I thought Alex told us to stop with all this. She specifically told us to drop it before she unexpectedly moved to Gotham.** _

 

Kara blurred out more information than she should have. Kara even realized she might have talked too much.

 

_**Wait, Alex moved to Gotham?** _

 

James asked surprised.

 

Kara sighed as she looked down and put both of her hands on her waist.

 

_**Yes, I talked to her a couple nights ago and she told me she's doing good and that's why I will continue to say to drop this immediately!** _

 

Kara exclaimed.

 

_**How long?!** _

 

Kara asked.

 

_**How long what?** _

 

James answered with a question to try and buy himself and the rest a little more time to think whether they were going to lie or tell her the truth.

 

_**You know what I'm asking, don't play dumb with me, James.** _

 

Kara said annoyed at the round about way James tried to buy more time. Kara was far from stupid to actually believe James had no idea what she was asking.

 

_**I'm going to ask you guys one last time. How long have you guys been doing this for?!** _

 

Kara's tone was a really furious one. One that the men had never heard before.

 

_**Kara.** _

 

J'onn said as he suggested if she really wanted to know that answer.

 

_**Now, J'onn!** _

 

Kara said as she grew more frustrated.

 

_**The truth is, is that, we never stopped.** _

 

J'onn said in a calm, scared manner.

 

Kara looked down as she shook her head and pushed her glasses up.

 

**_All three of you, drop this right now, and leave things how they are! It's what's best for Alex and it's the ONLY thing she requested us to do. Do all of you understand?! Drop it!_ **

 

Kara desperately said as she pointed angrily at all three of the men standing before her.

 

Winn, J'onn and James all looked at each other at a lost for words as Kara exited the room.

* * *

It had been a month (total of 1 year and 2 months) since Alex had texted Rose and never got a message back. In the span of that one month she called her multiple times and all she received was Rose's voicemail.

 

_**Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system... is not available. The mailbox is full and cannot accept any messages at this time. Goodbye.** _

 

Alex's phone automatically hung up. Alex couldn't help to think if she had been the one to bombard Rose's mailbox with all the voicemails she had left her.

 

_**Hey, it's Alex. Was wondering if you were still up to talk about the file?** _

 

_**It's me, again-** _

 

_**Rose, it's Alex. Was wondering if you got my last voicemail... and the other 4 before that. Call me back.** _

 

Alex started to think she came off as desperate, but in reality Alex was worried. Even though she had only really known Rose for a little over a week, she felt like she knew more about Rose than a couple of her friends back home. She was genuinely worried.

 

Eventually Alex came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to hear back from Rose so she stopped trying to reach out to her. Alex continued her daily routine. She woke up, ate, brushed her teeth, showered and left to work. She arrived at work and sat on her desk, looking over files and cross checking them on her computer. She started hearing people whisper from afar as they laughed and got exited. She heard heels on the slippery floor as the person wearing them walked. Each step getting louder and closer. Alex's colleagues continued to whisper between each other, but Alex ignored it and turned her chair back around to continue her work.

 

Rose came in with her tight pencil skirt that fit her like a glove. Her white buttoned up shirt that was buttoned up, leaving two buttons undone. She walked in with her black, six inch Christian Louboutin (red bottoms) holding her black Kate Spade bag in one hand and holding a white paper bag in the other hand as she walked towards Alex. Alex, had no idea Rose was coming or that Rose was the one her colleagues were riled up over. She just continued entering information into the system like a normal day, until Rose snuck behind Alex reaching over behind Alex's shoulder to place the white paper bag, that contained two burgers, on Alex's desk.

 

_**I hope you like burgers.** _

 

Rose smiled as she saw Alex.

 

Alex immediately turned around recognizing that familiar voice. She was surprised to find the woman behind her.

 

_**What are you- what are you doing here? You haven't returned any of my calls or any of my texts.** _

 

Alex said as she pretended to be annoyed, all while internally smiling from ear to ear.

 

_**Yeah I know. I bet you've heard this excuse so many times before, but I've been really busy to even make a call or text. I'm sorry.** _

 

Rose said, genuinely. Alex could tell Rose was being genuine by just looking at her sad, bright, blue eyes. Sad that she knew Rose really wanted to text her, but couldn't find the time, but she still pushed her annoyance towards Rose,

 

_**Yeah, we're all busy. You're not the only one.** _

 

Alex said as she spun her chair from looking to Rose to looking at her computer. Alex continued to input information.

 

_**Let's talk, please. Outside?** _

 

Rose asked, in hopes that Alex would say yes.

 

After thinking it, Alex eventually caved in.

 

_**Fine, let's go. I know a place.** _

 

Rose moved back so Alex can get up from her chair. Rose grabbed the burgers and followed Alex. Alex took her to the rooftop of the building where she worked.

 

_**Wow, what is this place?**_

 

Rose asked interested as she looked around.

 

_**It's where I come to think when I'm mad or sad.** _

 

Alex replied.

 

_**And right now you're which one?**_

 

Rose tried joking knowing the answer to her very stupid question. Right now wasn't the time to joke and Rose quickly realized.

 

_**Look, I really, really, really wanted to see you and talk to you, but the case that I was working on, you know the one you provided me a file for, well that case was pushed forward and in between referencing my client, court hearings, appeals, and doing my own work at home, I really couldn't find the time. I wanted to, but like I said- I didn't have time and I'm sorry for that.**_

 

Rose said so genuinely as Alex looked directly into her eyes crossing her arms listening attentively at the words coming out of Rose's mouth. Alex felt bad for getting Rose so worked up, but she was also expressing how she felt about the situation. Alex didn't say anything.

 

_**Alex, I truly am sorry.** _

 

Alex sighed and got closer to Rose. She grabbed the white paper bag containing the two burgers and said,

 

_**Come, let's eat here.** _

 

Rose smiled because even though Alex didn't directly say she was forgiven, it was still a sign that Alex wasn't mad at her either and that they could work it out.

 

Alex and Rose sat on the edge of the building, swinging their legs back and forth, looking over the city as they ate their burgers. They didn't talk much until Alex broke the silence.

 

 _ **So what about the case? What ended up happening?**_  

 

_**Well, as stressful and time consuming as it was, it was worth it.** _

 

She said as she smiled so, so happily.

 

_**Congrats!** _

 

Alex said as she hugged her carefully.

 

Rose reached for her bag and handed Alex back the file.

 

_**I will no longer be needing this.** _

 

Alex grabbed the file and placed it in back of her.

 

_**So this is it huh?** _

 

Alex asked, sadly.

 

_**It doesn't have to be. We can still go grab lunch, hang out and be friends. There's no reason for this to end.** _

 

Rose replied.

 

All Alex heard was _"be friends."_ It's like it echoed in her head. She heard it over and over again. She didn't realize she was ignoring everything else that came out of Rose's mouth after that.

 

_**Alex?** _

 

Rose said as she waved her hand up and down Alex's face. Alex shook her head left and right, snapping out of it and said,

 

**_Sorry. Sorry, what did you say?_ **

 

**_I said, there's no reason for this to end._ **

 

Rose replied.

 

_**No, yeah, yeah. Definitely not.** _

 

Alex answered.

 

_**We should do something, tomorrow night.** _

 

Rose suggested.

 

_**I want to catch up. I want to know what a day with Alex Danvers looks like.** _

 

Rose smiled at Alex.

 

_**It's pretty boring, trust me.** _

 

Alex replied by trying to downplay her work ethic.

 

_**I'm sure you're loads of fun. It must be exiting working for our department. The adrenaline.** _

 

Rose said.

 

_**Oh trust me the adrenaline is good, until it gets frightening.** _

 

Alex reassured her.

 

_**So... my colleagues. I'm sorry. They're embarrassing.** _

 

Alex apologized for her colleagues treating Rose like she was a piece of meat.

 

_**What ever could you possibly be talking about.** _

 

Rose joked as she smiled at Alex and Alex laughed shyly looking down.

 

_**No, but really, you have nothing to worry about- I mean you have nothing to apologize for.** _

 

Rose caught herself.

 

_**I could never be interested in someone like them.** _

 

Rose continued.

 

Alex looked at Rose confused and said,

 

_**You could never be with someone like what? Someone who works for the police department?** _

 

_**No. I mean, I could never be with someone who identifies as a man. I mean, I can't reciprocate those feelings towards them.** _

 

Rose replied and Alex opened her eyes so wide, internally happy.

 

_ **So why don't we get off this rooftop, it's getting cold.** _

 

Alex said as she got up from the edge of the building carefully. She stretched out her hand towards Rose to help her up.

 

_**Thanks.** _

 

Rose said as Alex helped her up and grabbed her bag.

 

_**I'm glad we could resolve this 'issue.'** _

 

Rose told Alex as she hugged her goodbye.

 

_**Well I've gotta go. I'll text you later this time?** _

 

Rose asked as she looked at the time on her phone.

 

_**Yeah, yeah for sure.** _

 

Alex replied happily. Rose turned around and rushed off the rooftop. Alex smiling watching Rose leave. She was happy. She was more than happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I put (a total of X year(s) and X months) I'm referring to the time that has passed since Maggie's "incident."  
> Also, this will PROBABLY be the only day I post this week as I have school finals (exam). Thanks for understanding.


	9. Identify the Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you guys have a bazillion questions about Maggie, understandable, but be patient. Everything will fall into place. Thanks for continuing to read. I promise I will address everything, soon! This is just a little something, before I take my finals tomorrow. (Tuesday). I hope you guys enjoy :)

3 months passed (1 year and 5 months) and Rose and Alex continued to hang out. They would often go out to bars to have a couple of drinks, then just walk back to Rose's apartment and throw themselves on the couch and just talk about life and work. How stressful it was, but how much they loved it and could never picture leaving it. They shared memories about when they were younger. Alex's experiences and relationships differed from Rose's because Alex had someone she could bond with. Someone she could confide in, and that was Kara. Whereas Rose, she had no one. She had no brothers, no sisters, no one besides her parents, and due to unfortunate series of events, her aunt. She always felt so alone, because her parents would be working crazy long hours trying to create new technology that would help the city. Her parents were constantly trying to reinvent themselves.

 

**_When my parents were alive, they thought they could compensate the lack of time they spent with me by showering me with gifts and anything I'd ask for, I would get. Maybe at the time, it made sense and I wouldn't complain because I was getting everything I asked for, but had I known that I'd end up having to move in with my aunt at the age of 10 because they died unexpectedly, I would've traded everything they showered me with for just ONE minute of their time to be spent with me._ **

 

Rose confessed to Alex. Alex understood her pain because she would've given anything to spend one last minute with Maggie too.

 

**_I'm sorry for your loss, Rose. I'm sure your parents are smiling down on you. Proud. Thinking about what a beautiful, strong, independent, lovely woman you've grown up to become._ **

 

Rose couldn't help, but crack a smile as Alex held her in such high regards.

 

**_You think I'm beautiful?_ **

 

Rose teased Alex as she raised one of her eyebrows.

 

Alex would typically blush at how much Rose would jokingly call her out, but Alex had gotten used to it after spending so much time with her.

 

**_I also said strong and independent._ **

 

Alex replied jokingly.

 

Rose laughed as she shook her head.

 

**_I'm really glad I met you, Alex._ **

 

Rose said.

 

**_I feel like I've known you forever._ **

 

She continued.

 

**_I'm glad I was told to deliver you that case file personally because if I wouldn't have, I would've just mailed it like I did with others._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_A sign._ **

 

Rose said under her breath.

 

**_A sign?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_Yeah, a sign that we were meant to meet._ **

 

Rose smiled as she answer Alex. Alex just sitting there watching Rose talk and laugh as she talked about life made her feel warm inside. Like that void that she'd been feeling was no longer there. That the hole that was once there in her heart was closing. Alex couldn't help herself and she got closer to Rose and just leaned in to kiss her. She just kissed her. Rose reciprocated the kiss. Alex pulled away.

 

**_I'm sorry. I don't know why... I don't why I just did that._ **

 

Alex stuttered.

 

**_It's okay. It's okay, Alex._ **

 

Rose said as she talked over Alex to reassure her that it was in fact okay.

 

**_I was actually hoping you had done it a little bit sooner._ **

 

Rose said as she laughed nervously.

 

**_I mean- We had been going out to bars, going out to lunch, even to dinners for the last 3 months. I just thought that we were heading somewhere. But I don't want to make you feel like you're forced to go out with me and to say yes to me because I'm throwing all this at you right now._ **

 

Rose continued.

 

**_You're not making me feel like that. Not at all. But what is this— I mean what are we doing?_ **

 

Alex asked Rose.

 

**_Well I would like for this to be more than a friendship._ **

 

Rose answered as she moved her index finger back and forth from her to Alex as she said _this_.

 

**_But that's all entirely up to you. I just told you where I stood with this so..._ **

 

Alex felt happy. She felt happy when she was with Rose. She felt happy talking and texting Rose. She felt happy talking about Rose to Kara. Alex leaned in to kiss Rose again. They kissed passionately.

 

**_I'm taking that as a yes._ **

 

Rose said. Alex laughed and said,

 

 ** _Yes_** as she nodded her head. Rose and Alex kissed again and they smiled into it.

* * *

2 months later (1 year and 7 months) back in the DEO, Winn, James, and J'onn go against Kara's demands and still continue to follow the lead they ran into a couple months ago. They're narrowing it down. Winn is working his magic on the technological side as J'onn and James look at the computer screen Winn is cracking down.

 

**_Bingo!_ **

 

Winn shouts.

 

**_You got it?!_ **

 

James asks eagerly.

 

**_I have a possible location as to where we could find the van._ **

 

Winn hacked into the GPS system installed in the van. From the moment one of the kidnappers entered addresses from where they were going and leaving, Winn tracked it down. It had to be someone new driving the van because Winn had been trying for months to hack into the GPS system to track coordinates, after he learned that all 2016 and newer models of the van that took Maggie had GPS systems installed.

 

J'onn quickly tried to come up with a plan. They had never gotten this far into narrowing it down, but J'onn was good at being under pressure. He told James and Winn the plan. The plan was for J'onn, James as Guardian, and some of the members of the DEO to go to the warehouse where the van last stopped in. Winn had to stay behind at the DEO to make sure everything was going according to plan. Once the DEO, J'onn and Guardian were about to rush out, Supergirl arrived. J'onn ordered everyone to stop.

 

**_What's going on here? Is there an alien attack?_ **

 

Kara asked as she looked at everyone confused considering no one thought to call her.

 

**_Did I not receive the memo?_ **

 

Kara continued.

 

**_Kara, this is not an alien attack. We have a possible location of the van that took-_ **

 

J'onn paused for a moment.

 

**_The van that took Maggie._ **

 

J'onn continued to say in a low voice in fear that Kara would reprimand him.

 

**_Wait you guys found Maggie? I want to go too._ **

 

Kara insisted.

 

**_Should I call Alex and let her know?_ **

 

Kara asked.

 

James and Winn looked at each other when J'onn said,

 

**_There's no time, Kara._ **

 

Kara listened and asked Winn to give her the coordinates. Both Supergirl and J'onn flew there, while DEO was expected to arrive anytime now.

 

Supergirl scanned the warehouse and saw the van through scanning it. She confirmed to J'onn that the van they had hacked was indeed in that building. As Supergirl was heading towards the warehouse the whole warehouse exploded along with the van. Supergirl got pushed back by the explosion, lost control and fell back. She immediately got up and had a worried face and she though,

 

**_Could Maggie be in there?_ **

 

**_If Maggie is in there, there's no way she could have survived that explosion._ **

 

**_What are we going to tell Alex. There's no way she could take another heartbreak._ **

 

Kara's heart sank for her and her sister who would go through pain, once more. Kara remembered how Alex called her so happy, telling her all about her new relationship with Rose. Supergirl flew above all the smoke and fire and saw multiple bodies laying dead in the warehouse. The bodies were burnt black, but a few were identifiable. Supergirl blew the smoke out of her sight and flew down. There were more women than men. Some were the kidnappers and others were victims. Kara thought to herself,

 

**_Could Maggie be any of these?_ **

 

There was one particular body that just stood out to her from the distance. DEO arrived to the scene after the explosion and they took the familiar body back to the DEO.

 

Kara had to make one of the hardest phone calls of her life. She grabbed her phone and proceeded to dial the number. The phone rang. It felt like it was ringing for years.

 

**_Hey Alex, how are you?_ **

 

**_I'm great. I'm good. I'm just here with Rose grabbing a bite at her apartment before work. How are you?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_Listen, Alex. I uhm- well I- I mean…_ **

 

Kara couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

 

**_Kara what's going on? Is everything okay?_ **

 

Alex began to worry.

 

**_Are you okay?_ **

 

Alex kept on asking.

 

**_No, no. Everything is okay with me. I'm fine, Alex._ **

 

Kara assured her.

 

**_Kara, you're starting to scare me._ **

 

Alex said worryingly.

 

**_We think we might have found Maggie._ **

 

Kara blurred out.

 

**_What do you mean?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_But that's not all._ **

 

Kara paused for a while before continuing to say,

 

**_We need you to come identify the body, Alex._ **

 

Alex, on the receiving end, had a thousand things running in her head. _We think we might have Maggie's body_  just echoed over and over and over again. Alex was pale white. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. Rose looked at Alex from across the table, both confused and scared.

 

**_Alex, what's going on?_ **

 

Rose asked as she put her fork down and stood up to walk towards Alex.

 

**_Alex!_ **

 

Rose panicked.

 

Kara could hear everything on her end. She could hear Rose shouting Alex's name.

 

Alex dropped her phone from her ear to the floor. She felt like everything was just tumbling down. Like her world had just ended.

 

**_Alex?!_ **

 

Kara shouted.

 

Rose picked up the phone,

 

**_Kara what's going on?_ **

 

**_I need you to take care of Alex and bring her back to National City now, Rose._ **

 

Rose was listening to Kara.

 

**_Okay, I will. Just give us a few hours to pack some things._ **

 

Rose said, as she helped Alex get up from her chair to lay her on the couch. When Rose managed to help Alex walk to the couch she asked Alex what was going on.

 

**_Alex, what's going on? You and your sister are starting to scare me._ **

 

Alex was trying to breathe. She was trying to collect herself but it seemed impossible. She felt like she had taken her last breath hearing those words. It felt like time had entirely stopped. Alex took one last breath,

 

**_They found her._ **

 

Alex said, looking straight, not blinking. She was looking directly at Rose's door. Staring into nothingness.

 

Rose had a million questions. She was so confused. Rose had no idea who Maggie was. Nothing made sense. She had no idea why Alex had reacted the way she did, but she knew that whatever Kara told her sister affected Alex greatly.

 

**_Who's her? And found what?_ **

 

Rose asked Alex.

 

**_They found Maggie._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_I don't understand, Alex. Who's Maggie?_ **

 

Rose didn't understand anything.

 

**_She's my- she was-_ **

 

Alex couldn't find the words. She could barely breathe let alone speak.

 

**_Okay, Alex come on. We have to go._ **

 

Rose said cutting Alex off as she helped Alex up, grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a new update on FRIDAY.


	10. You Asked Me Who Maggie Was

On the ride back home from National City, Alex didn't say a word. Neither did Rose. Rose didn't know what to ask and Alex couldn't even speak.

 

Both Rose and Alex finally arrive back to Gotham and they go straight to Rose's apartment. Alex wanted to go back to her own apartment, but Rose insisted that there was no way she was letting her stay alone. For starters, she still didn't know who Maggie was or what the hell was even going on.

 

**_Alex, who's Maggie?_ **

 

Rose asked, scared.

 

Alex was sitting on the edge of the couch just looking down. She couldn't even look at Rose. She couldn't answer Rose's question.

 

Rose walked towards Alex's direction. She crouched down to look into Alex's eyes.

 

**_Alex talk to me._ **

 

Rose begged.

 

Again, silence.

 

**_Okay, if you don't want to tell me who Maggie is, at least tell me you're okay._ **

 

Rose continued to insist. Rose just wanted Alex to be okay.

 

**_I'm okay._ **

 

Alex said. She wasn't. She was far from _okay._ She just wanted Rose to be at ease, but Rose knew Alex just responded with what she wanted to hear. Rose was far from dumb. All Rose could do is be there for Alex. She took Alex's hand and she held it so tight.

 

* * *

 

On the way to National City all Alex could think about were those words that came out of Kara's mouth. _We need you to come identify the body._ Alex's heart sank. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. The moment Alex was able to get _They found Maggie._ out of her mouth, she thought about one moment she and Maggie both shared, over and over again.

 

* * *

 

Maggie Sawyer. Maggie was the best of the best, whether that was being a friend to James, Winn, Kara or J'onn, a girlfriend to Alex, or the best in her work. She just— she was the best. At her work, she was the best detective. Everyone wanted to work with her and everyone wanted her to work for their department. Maggie was brought into her superior's office. At one point, Maggie was nervous. See, if your superior wanted to see you it was usually never good, so a million things were running through Maggie's head, naturally.

 

**_Detective Sawyer._ **

 

The man said as he extended his arm to shake Maggie's hand.

 

**_Please, sit._ **

 

He gestured his hand towards the chair across from him.

 

**_I'm sure you're wondering why you're here Detective Sawyer, so let's just get straight to it._ **

 

He continued.

 

**_You've been an outstanding addition to our team and you've accomplished so much here with us._ **

 

Maggie's mind was running wild. She felt like she was going to pass out. She was thinking,

 

**_Maggie, you're getting laid off. No one ever recognizes what you do first, unless you're getting fired._ **

 

**_So with that being said, we would like to extend to you a higher position to Federal Agent Sawyer._ **

 

Maggie couldn't believe it. She could have sworn she was going to be let go. She was happy. This was one of the best days of her life.

 

**_But there's a catch._ **

 

Her superior said.

 

**_You would have to relocate for the position._ **

 

Maggie's smile turned upside down. Her life was here, in National City. How can she abandon the place she now called home. How can she leave the woman that helped her through tough times. How can she abandon her new family. She couldn't possibly just walk away from everything good she had here in National City.

 

**_When do you need a definite answer, Sir?_ **

 

Maggie asked.

 

**_Within the next 2 weeks, detective._ **

 

He replied.

 

**_I understand you need time to think about it, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Sawyer. Opportunities like these, don't come often and certainly at times, never again. May I make a suggestion?_ **

 

He asked. She nodded, signaling yes.

 

**_Take it._ **

 

He said. Just those two simple words. She paused for a while. All she could think about is going home and talking to Alex about it.

 

**_Can I take time to think about it, Sir?_ **

 

She asked.

 

He shook his head in disbelief that she really needed to think about a great opportunity like this, but said,

 

**_Take all the time you need, Sawyer, but just remember what I said: opportunities like these, they don't come often._ **

 

Maggie understood where he was coming from, hell it's what anyone in her position would want, but she now has Alex to consider. Maggie thought,

 

**_Could I really ask Alex to leave her job to follow me into a new place and let her be miserable?_ **

 

**_I could never ask her to do that._ **

 

She argue with herself.

 

Alex was done with DEO work early, so by the time Maggie came over, Alex was already there waiting. Maggie threw her keys on the table as she sighed.

 

**_What's wrong, babe?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_I need to talk to you._ **

 

Maggie responded.

 

**_Sit, please._ **

 

Maggie continued.

 

**_Maggie? What's going on?_ **

 

Alex asked worryingly. Maggie inhaled and exhaled one last time,

 

**_I was offered a higher position today._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_That's great, Maggie. You deserve it! That's amazing. But you don't seem happy about it?_ **

 

Alex said as she noticed Maggie wasn't exited.

 

**_Here's the thing. If I take the position, I would have to relocate. The position is not here in National City._ **

 

There was a long pause. Both Maggie and Alex just looked at each other, hoping one would say something.

 

**_You should take it._ **

 

Alex blurred out.

 

**_But you're here._ **

 

Maggie said. Alex sighed and responded,

 

**_Take it. There's no way I'm not going to let you not take it. It's been your dream._ **

 

**_So, are you saying you're coming with me?_ **

 

Maggie asked. Alex took a deep breath to respond.

 

**_That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that, you should take it. I don't want you to wake up one day resenting me for it. Resenting me because I took the opportunity of a lifetime from you. Hating me because you're not where you want to be. Blaming me for-_ **

 

Alex was interrupted by Maggie.

 

**_I could never._ **

 

Maggie said as she interrupted Alex.

 

**_You say that now, but you don't know how things will turn up three to five years from now, Maggie._ **

 

Alex insisted.

 

**_So that's it? You want me to take it?_ **

 

Maggie asked again, in hopes that Alex would tell her to stay.

 

Alex wanted to tell Maggie not to take it, with all of heart. But Alex could never live with the guilt of having held Maggie back from her dreams. She thought long and hard and said,

 

**_Yes. I want you to take it._ **

 

Alex said as she stood up from the couch and went in the bathroom. Maggie watched her walk away and nodded her head up and down as she wanted to tear up. It was the hardest decision Alex had to make about someone she cared for. She left Maggie alone in the couch because she couldn't bare to hold her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Maggie because that would only contradict what she just had told Maggie about leaving and taking the position. She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. She grabbed a towel and padded the water from her face as she looked in the mirror.

 

**_As hard as it may be Alex, it's for the best. You don't want her to wake up one day resenting you for missed opportunities that you chose for her._ **

 

Alex said to herself as she took a deep breath to relax.

 

**_It's for the best._ **

 

She continued to tell herself in hopes that saying it over and over again would make her believe it. After collecting herself she went back out to the living room, but Maggie was long gone. Maggie didn't come spend the night, like she usually does. The first thing Alex did was head to Maggie's apartment, but she wasn't there. That night, Alex couldn't sleep. She kept calling Maggie over and over, but Maggie wouldn't answer her calls. All Alex could do now is wait for Maggie to come home or for Maggie to return her calls.

 

The next morning Maggie went to work, like always. She went to talk to her superior about the position they had offered her.

 

**_Wow, Detective that was quick. You've made your decision, Sawyer?_ **

 

He asked Maggie.

 

**_I have and I don't think I can take it, I'm sorry._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_You think you can't take it or you don't want to take it?_ **

 

**_No, I mean—I'm not taking it._ **

 

**_If I may, why not, Sawyer?_ **

 

He asked.

 

**_I have people that I care about here. Family. They're the only people that I have left and I can't leave. I won't leave them, Sir._ **

 

Maggie confessed. Her superior sighed in disappointment and told her,

 

**_You're making the wrong decision, Sawyer._ **

 

**_Well, that's my decision to make._ **

 

Maggie interrupted. They both looked at each other, one with disappointment and one with having made her final decision. Maggie excused herself and was headed towards the door.

 

**_Sawyer._ **

 

He called her one last time.

 

**_Is this really what you want?_ **

 

He asked her one more time in hopes to change her mind.

 

She paused before exiting, turned around and said,

 

**_I already told you, I can't._ **

 

Maggie walked away and went to continue her work. After work, Maggie went straight to Alex's place. Alex was still working so Maggie came to an empty home. She sat on the couch and waited for Alex to come home. Hours passed and Alex still wasn't home. By 9:33 P.M., Maggie was grabbing her jacket and keys off the table to leave when Alex opened the door and walked in.

 

**_Maggie!_ **

 

Alex said in relief and surprise.

 

**_Where were you last night? I went to look for you at your place. You weren't there. I waited for you here and nothing. We weren't done talking._ **

 

Alex questioned her.

 

I slept at Winn's.

 

Maggie said. She slept at Winn's because she knew her apartment would be the first place Alex would check. Alex rolled her eyes because how could she not have know to call any of them, especially Winn.

 

**_I said no._ **

 

Maggie blurred out.

 

**_What?_ **

 

Alex asked confused as to what Maggie was referring to.

 

**_I said no to the position._ **

 

Maggie said again.

 

**_I told you to take it._ **

 

Alex repeated herself.

 

**_I know, but my life is here. My job is here. My home is here. And most importantly, you're here. Jobs come and go, but when someone as important as you comes into my life there's no way I can take the risk of ever letting it go._ **

 

**_Maggie, we could have worked something out. We could have done long distance._ **

 

Alex pleaded her and reassured her that had she taken the job, they could have tried long distance.

 

**_Alex, we all know how long distance relationships play out. We start off good and we slowly progress to not texting back, to not calling back. To not having time. We both know that long distance relationships are almost impossible to maintain._ **

 

Maggie responded.

 

**_But Maggie._ **

 

Alex said.

 

**_But nothing. I'm happy with my decision. I'm happy here with you and nothing is going to change that, Alex._ **

 

Maggie said as she got closer to Alex to kiss her.

 

* * *

 

That was the moment Alex kept on playing over and over again on the way to National City. That was the moment that Alex knew Maggie was the one. That was the moment that she knew Maggie wasn't only making decisions for herself, but also for the sake of their relationship.

 

Once they arrived, Rose texted Kara through Alex's phone, letting her know that they had arrived. Kara texted her back,

 

**_Can you bring Alex to my apartment. I'll take care of her from here._ **

 

Rose replied with,  ** _of course. Just send me the details._** Once Kara sent Rose her address, Rose took off. Kara couldn't possibly ask Rose to drive Alex to the DEO because that would only blow Kara  and DEO's cover.

 

Upon arrival, Kara introduced herself quickly.

 

**_Hey, I'm Kara._ **

 

**_Alex has mentioned you, a lot._ **

 

**_I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to take Alex._ **

 

**_Kara, what's going on. Alex won't tell me. No one is telling me anything?_ **

 

**_Rose, Alex should be the one to tell you, but after. I really need to go. Feel free to stay here or you can leave and walk around the city. I'll call you later._ **

 

Kara said as she was leaving and closing the door.

 

**_Kara!_ **

 

Rose shouted her name, but Kara didn't turn around. Rose had no choice but to stay and wait for them to come back. Rose started walking around Kara's place. She smiled at the pictures of Kara and Alex. She could see how close the sisters were. How close everyone was. At one point she even saw a picture of Maggie, Alex and Kara, but had no idea that was Maggie. She picked up the frame and touched Alex's face.

 

**_What's going on, Danvers?_ **

 

She asked out loud as she worried about Alex. She hated not knowing anything. Especially those things that affected the people she cared about. She put the frame down and went to sit down on Kara's couch.

 

Kara and Alex arrived at the DEO where the body was at. The body was covered completely. J'onn respectfully started to remove the cover. Alex couldn't look. J'onn stopped for a moment and Kara went to console Alex.

 

**_Alex. I'm here. We're all here for you._ **

 

Kara assured her.

 

**_I just— what if it's her, Kara?_ **

 

Alex said as her voice cracked.

 

**_Then we'll know for sure._ **

 

Kara replied. J'onn continued to remove the cover as Alex watched and held Kara's hand tightly. When the cover got to revealing the face, Alex couldn't tell as the body was burnt. J'onn eventually pulled the whole cover and Alex began to cry. She sobbed loudly and Kara hugged her so tight. She couldn't speak. J'onn pulled the cover back up.

 

**_Alex, it's okay. It's okay._ **

 

Kara also cried as she consoled Alex. She couldn't stand seeing her sister cry.

 

**_Kara, it's not her._ **

 

Alex saying as she still cried.

 

**_It's not her, Kara. The bracelet the body has, that's not Maggie's. This only means one thing. That she's still alive, somewhere._ **

 

**_Alex. You can't just base that off of this._ **

 

Kara replied.

 

* * *

 

**_You asked me what was going on and you asked me who— you asked me who Maggie was._ **

 

Alex told Rose after not speaking for a long time. Rose got closer to Alex to hold her hand.

 

**_Maggie is… she's someone I was with for about a year, before— before she was shot three times in a warehouse and taken away from me._ **

 

Alex cried to Rose. Rose was in shock. She had a thousand questions.

 

**_Why didn't you mention Maggie sooner?_ **

 

**_Why didn't you mention Maggie when I talked about my parents' death?_ **

 

Rose had a lot of _why_ questions, but more importantly, her concern was Alex.

 

**_I'm sorry Alex, I— I didn't know. But what happened in National City. Why did we go back?_ **

 

Rose asked.

 

**_My friends and sister were following a possible lead. We hadn't heard anything about Maggie in over four months so they eventually declared her dead. We never got a body and we buried an empty casket. It had been a year now, and well they had a lead. They recovered a body and Kara wanted me to identify it, to make sure it was or wasn't Maggie._ **

 

Rose looked at her wanting to ask if it was Maggie but couldn't built the courage to ask her.

 

**_It wasn't her, Rose._ **

 

**_What does that mean, Alex?_ **

 

Rose asked.

 

**_It means that she may still be out there._ **

 

Alex replied. Rose grabbed Alex and hugged her so tight. She wanted Alex to feel safe. To feel that Alex could confide in her. That nothing was going to change between them. Alex laid her head on Rose's lap. All Rose could do is stroke Alex's arm and tell her everything was going to be okay. That night, Alex fell asleep in Rose's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished finals early, so I'm posting Friday's chapter today. Hopefully you guys don't get confused with past/present. If there's any confusion feel free to let me know, and I'll be happy to clear things up. Enjoy!


	11. She Has a Beautiful Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have been asking me to speed up the process/story, so I have. I'm sorry if Rose and Alex's relationship seems rushed/forced, but the only way I can give you guys what some of you have been asking me for, is by rushing through it with time jumps.

Now that Rose knew about Maggie, Alex felt a sense of liberation. Like she could give all of herself to this relationship with Rose. Before, Alex felt like she couldn’t completely be invested in their relationship, but now that Alex told Rose the truth about Maggie, and the way Rose was understanding and compassionate towards the situation, it was a sigh of relief to know that Rose wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. She was here to stay. She was here to help Alex cope with the situation and most importantly she was here to take care of Alex. Something Alex had not experienced since Maggie was gone.

 

* * *

 

7 months later (2 years & 2 months). Alex and Rose decided to move in together. For the past 2 months, they had been living together. The decision about who was moving in with who, was ultimately made by Rose. Rose believed that it’d be simpler for Alex to move her things to her place because Alex had fewer things than she did. Rose and Alex had been dating for 7 months when the _big move_ happened, but the move in didn’t come as a surprise.

 

After spending multiple nights in Rose’s apartment, Rose asked Alex:

 

**_Not that I’m complaining, but how come you’ve never invited me over to your place?_ **

****

Alex’s excuse before was the fact that she had that _one p_ icture of Maggie in her apartment, but it had been months since Rose knew the truth about Maggie. Even Alex began to think,

 

**_Why haven’t I invited her to my apartment?_ **

****

Of course, Alex only thought it, but didn’t say it, instead she said:

 

**_Come by my place tonight, babe. We can have date night at my place._ **

****

**_Now you’re just inviting me because I called you out on it._ **

****

Rose said as she joked around.

 

**_True… No, but really, I’m being serious. Come by. We can order take out like we always do and watch a movie._ **

****

Alex said.

 

**_Yeah, I don’t think we’re going to be doing a lot of ‘watching,’ Danvers._ **

****

Rose teased Alex.

 

**_Forget about the takeout, even better, I’ll cook you something._ **

****

Alex continued to convince Rose.

 

**_Fine, fine. Since you begged._ **

****

Rose said as she leaned forward to kiss Alex. Alex stood up from Rose’s couch to leave.

 

**_Now that I’ve said I was going to cook you dinner, I’ve gotta run. See you later tonight, babe._ **

****

Alex grabbed her keys and jacket and was headed towards the door, but suddenly she turned around because she forgot something.

 

**_I almost forgot._ **

****

Alex bent down and kissed Rose.

 

**_Love you babe. See you later._ **

****

**_Love you too._ **

****

Rose said as Alex left her apartment.

 

It was 8 in the night and Rose arrived at Alex’s apartment. It was the first time Rose had been over. She was nervous because she didn’t know what to expect. Rose knocked Alex’s door and Alex opened it.

 

**_Hey._ **

****

Rose said as she kissed Alex.

 

**_Hey. Come in… come in. You can hang your coat on the hanger behind the door._ **

****

Alex said as she started to grab the plates to place them on the table she had set up for both of them. Rose began to walk slowly around Alex’s apartment. She was observing it. She was looking at the pictures around the house. Mostly all the pictures in the living room area were of Winn, James, Kara, J’onn and Alex. Rose smiled as she saw how happy Alex was back in National City. She saw how happy she was being around those she loved and loved her. She started looking around more. Alex noticed that Rose was observing,

 

**_I know my place is not nearly as big as yours._ **

****

Alex said.

 

**_I wasn’t looking at that. I was looking at how aesthetically pleasing your apartment is. It’s really something, Danvers._ **

****

Rose replied.

****

**_Come. It’s done._ **

****

Alex said.

 

**_Wow. Who would’ve thought that I would’ve gotten so lucky to be with someone who’s smart, beautiful and can also cook?_ **

****

Rose complimented Alex. Alex laughed as she told Rose to sit down so they can eat.

 

They both ate, laughed, and talked. When they were together, it felt like they were the only ones on Earth. Like no one else existed.

 

**_You looked so happy._ **

****

Rose said. Alex looked up at her with a confused face.

 

**_I mean, you looked so happy, back home._ **

****

Rose clarified.

 

**_And I was, but now, things are different and I’m happy here with you._ **

****

Alex replied as she reached to hold Rose’s hand from across the table. Rose couldn’t help to think about the _what if_ situations.

 

**_What if Maggie was still here?_ **

****

**_What if Maggie is still alive, where do I fit in that situation?_ **

****

**_What’s wrong?_ **

****

Alex asked Rose.

 

**_Nothing. I’m just thinking about-_ **

****

Rose couldn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t know how to get the words out.

 

**_About what?_ **

Alex asked.

 

**_I can’t help to think that you may never be completely happy._ **

****

Rose replied.

 

**_What do you mean?_ **

****

Alex said.

 

**_I mean, can you really see yourself living here with me, in Gotham?_ **

****

Rose asked her. Alex stood quiet. She thought about the reason she even moved to Gotham in the first place and that was to essentially _move on_ , but she also knew that she would eventually move back to National City. That was her home. That was where her life was. Her job was there. Her sister and friends were there.

 

**_To tell you the truth, I always thought I would go back to National City. After all, my life is there. I didn’t plan to meet you, but I’m glad I did. I don’t regret any of the past months we’ve been together, but can I picture myself living here, with you, in Gotham, forever? With you yes, but in Gotham? I couldn’t give you an answer._ **

****

Alex confessed to Rose. She didn’t want to hurt Rose’s feeling, but she also didn’t want to lie to spare her her feelings. Rose nodded her head, understanding.

 

**_I thought so. That’s why I asked._ **

****

Rose replied.

****

**_Listen, I’ve been thinking and uhm- I don’t wanna wait. With everything that’s happened the last past months and you staying by my side helping me through it- I think… I think you should move in. We should move in, together._ **

****

Alex told Rose.

 

**_Is that really what you want? Because you just told me you don’t see yourself settling here in Gotham._ **

****

Rose questioned her.

 

**_That’s doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you. And you never know, only time can tell. I mean it’s like we are living together already. I’ve stayed at your place the last couple of weeks. I have some stuff at your apartment. Let’s just make it official._ **

****

Alex insisted.

 

Rose nodded her head agreeing with everything Alex was saying.

 

**_You’re right. You’re right. I don’t want to wait anymore either, Alex, but I think you should move in to my place. It’s more spacious and I feel like it’d be more convenient for the both of us._ **

****

Rose replied.

 

**_Here. There. Wherever. As long as I’m with you, babe._ **

****

Alex said.

 

**_So, it’s settled. Tomorrow morning, after work, I’ll come by to help you move in to our home._ **

****

Rose said. Alex couldn’t help to notice that Rose was already calling it _our_ home. Alex smiled from ear to ear. She was happy. After they finished eating, they watched a movie as planned. Halfway through the movie, Alex fell asleep on Rose’s lap.

 

**_Babe._ **

****

Rose said as she tried waking her up.

 

**_Alex?_ **

****

She continued to whisper as she shook her arm gently. Rose had to leave to make room for Alex to move in. She didn’t want to leave, but she had to get a head start because she knew she would be too busy during the day with work to actually do it. She stood up gently lifting Alex’s head and put a pillow under her so she could stand up without waking Alex up. Rose kissed her on her forehead told her **_goodnight_** _ **, Danvers I love you.**_ , grabbed her coat and keys, and left.

 

The next morning, Alex woke up on the couch. Rose had sent her a text apologizing for leaving, but told her she wanted to get a head start on emptying some drawers and closets for her to move her stuff in. Alex smiled. It was her day off so she began to start packing her stuff. She started in the kitchen because she knew that’s where all the fragile things were at and knew it would require extra care, hence, it would take more time to carefully wrap and store into boxes. After hours and hours of packing Alex had one more room to pack. Her room. She decided she was going to take a break. She deserved one. She decided to call Kara to tell her her big news.

 

**_Kara, you’re not going to believe it._ **

Alex said so enthusiastically.

 

**_Hello to you too._ **

****

Kara said sarcastically.

 

**_But what happened?!_ **

****

Kara continued.

 

**_Rose and I are moving in, together._ **

****

Alex replied.

 

**_What?! How, I mean I know how, but when did this happen?_ **

****

Kara asked.

 

**_Literally, yesterday. I’m almost done packing, I just need my room, now._ **

****

Alex said so excited.

 

**_I’m so happy for you, Alex. After everything you’ve been through, you really deserve this._ **

****

Kara said. She was happy that her sister was happy and moving on. Kara understood that Alex could never forget Maggie, but at least she knew Alex found someone who loves her and takes care of her.

 

**_I just… I felt like I didn’t know If I would be able to find someone again, but now I know that I can._ **

****

Alex confessed to Kara.

 

**_I really am happy for you, Alex._ **

****

**_Thanks, Kara. I’ll talk to you soon, I have to finish packing._ **

****

Alex hung up. She went to her room to finish packing. She started with taking off the linens and bed sheets. She tossed them in a trash bag, she knew Rose would not allow her to put them in their room. Alex cleared her nightstands and she grabbed the picture of her and Maggie. She looked at it. She smiled as she embraced it. She carefully put it away in one the boxes. She then went to her closet and started to unhang her clothes, folding it, and putting them into boxes. She then found Maggie’s favorite jacket. She remembered how much Maggie loved that jacket. She smelled it. It still smelled like her. She continued to put it away in the same box she set their picture in. By the time Rose came to help her pack, Alex was already done. Rose helped her load everything into the uhaul that was taking all of Alex’s stuff into Rose’s apartment. Their apartment.

 

After arriving to their apartment, they unloaded the stuff and started unpacking everything. They were up all night fixing Alex’s clothes and items. For someone who had been living in Gotham for a few months she sure had a lot of things. More than what Rose had anticipated.

 

**_Gee, Danvers. Had I known you had this many stuff, I would’ve said no to this big move in._ **

****

Rose joked. Alex laughed.

 

**_But now, you’re stuck with me, fortunately for you._ **

****

Alex replied as she leaned in to kiss Rose on her cheek.

 

They decided they were donating all of Alex’s kitchen items, from utensils, table, chairs, Alex’s drawers. They didn’t need any of that stuff, Rose had plenty of drawers. They began to unfold Alex’s clothes to hang it and place it in their closet. Rose was used to having her whole apartment to herself, she never had to share anything, so it was going to be an adjustment for her. An adjustment she was happy to make. Alex left their room to grab a couple of water bottles. Rose continued to unpack boxes when she saw the picture of Maggie and Alex. She grabbed it and looked at it. Alex walked in,

 

**_Here babe, they’re still pretty col-_ **

****

Alex saw Rose holding the picture.

 

**_She has a beautiful smile._ **

****

Rose said.

 

**_I’m sorry, Rose. I’ll put it away._ **

****

Alex said as she took the picture frame away from Rose. Alex was placing her picture inside one of the nightstand drawers.

 

**_You don’t have to do that, Alex._ **

 

Rose said as she walked towards Alex to grab the picture from her again. Rose left to the living room, taking Maggie and Alex’s picture. She placed it on one of the shelves next to the door. Rose always understood that Maggie and Alex’s relationship didn’t end by choice and Alex always loved that quality of Rose's. She was always so understanding, not only with her situation, but with others. She sympathized a lot with others.

 

**_That’s better isn’t?_ **

****

She asked Alex as she gave her a smile. A genuine smile. Alex smiled back at her.

 

**_Come on, let’s continue unpacking._ **

****

Rose said. They continued unpacking when Rose ran into another one of Maggie’s items. Her jacket.

 

**_This is a little too small for you, isn’t it?_ **

****

Rose asked.

 

**_That was hers too._ **

****

Alex replied. The room was silent. Rose handed Alex Maggie’s jacket.

 

**_Where do you want to put it?_ **

****

Rose asked her as she gave her the jacket. Alex grabbed a hanger and hanged it on her side of the closet. It was 15 minutes passed 1:00 A.M. by the time they were absolutely done with packing. That night, they both fell asleep tired and fast.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, when Rose and Alex moved in together they had been dating for 7 months, but in total, they've been together for 9 months. The NEXT chapter will confirm whether Maggie is dead or alive.


	12. Maggie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to finish this chapter but I was having a difficult time writing it. Hopefully you guys are satisfied with the outcome. I felt the pressure considering a lot of the readers wanted to know what's going on with Maggie, which ultimately forced me to rush the story. I know the beginning starts really slow, but I was trying to show time jumps. Hopefully you guys enjoy.

After living together for 5 months (2 years & 5 months) Rose started to realize that Alex was getting bored. Bored in her work area. 

 

**_What's wrong, babe?_ **

****

Rose asked Alex.

 

**_Nothing, it's just— I feel like the work I do here, doesn't matter as much._ **

****

Alex responded feeling a little frustrated.

 

**_What do you mean? How so?_ **

****

Rose asked Alex. Rose always got the idea that Alex loved her job. They both did. She remembers when they talked about it when they were just friends.

 

**_It's just, when I was back in National City, things were different. I felt like I was more useful there than I do here. I loved the challenges from my work back home, but here, I feel like... it’s too easy. It feels like a routine, almost._ **

 

Alex said. Rose had no idea that Alex worked for the DEO. Instead Alex told her she worked for the Secret Service. Along with that secret, Alex had not told Rose that her sister, Kara was Supergirl.

 

**_Well, lately I've been thinking and, uhm— maybe you should move back to National City. I mean— we should move back._ **

****

Rose suggested.

 

**_Really?!_ **

****

Alex asked surprised.

 

**_Yeah. If that makes you happy, and if you're ready to go back, I don't see why we shouldn't. Isn't that what you said, that you eventually knew you would move back?_ **

****

Rose kept on insisting. She just wanted to see Alex happy.

 

**_That is what I said, but what about your job?_ **

****

Alex continued. Alex didn’t want Rose to have to give up her dream job. A job that Rose worked so hard to achieve. A job that alienated her from outside relationships.

 

 **_Alex, don't worry about that. That's the least of my worries, I can find something over there._ ** **_I’m sure something will come up._ **

****

Rose argued.

 

**_Are you sure? Because this is your home. This is where your life is, Rose._ **

****

Alex kept on questioning Rose.

 

**_Yeah, it is and I'm happy that you've got to experience it here with me, but now it's my turn. I want to know what it's like to be in your home. So, what do you say?_ **

****

Rose reassured Alex that everything was going to be okay. That she saw a future with her.

 

Alex couldn't believe that Rose would sacrifice her job and her home just to make her happy.

 

**_I'd love that._ **

****

Alex caved in and agreed to their big move. Alex kissed Rose and smiled into it. She was happy.

 

Alex was thinking about all the sacrifices Rose had made for her and she loved that about her. Rose was never one to only think about herself, she was kind, generous, sympathetic, and most of all understanding. Those were the qualities that Alex loved about her.

 

**_When will we begin moving out?_ **

****

Alex asked.

 

**_We can do it as soon as in 2 weeks, if you'd like?_ **

****

Rose responded.

 

**_Yes, that's good. That's great!_**

****

Alex said exited. She couldn’t wait to move back. She was starting to miss her sister more than ever, her friends, J’onn and her job back home.

 

A few days later, Alex decided to tell Kara the news.

 

**_Hey Kara._ **

****

Alex said.

 

**_Hey, Alex what's going on?_ **

****

Kara responded in a sort of worrying way. Every time Alex called her for something it was always some big news. Good or bad.

 

**_Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving back to National City... on a permanent basis._**

****

Alex blurred out.

 

**_Wait, why? Did you and Rose break up, Alex?_ **

****

Kara said as she started to worry about her.

 

**_No, no. On the contrary, she's actually coming with me. I also kinda, sorta wanted to ask you for a favor._ **

 

Alex said stuttering at how nervous she was to ask Kara.

 

**_Which kind of favor?_ **

 

Kara responded.

 

**_Well since I'm moving back home, I was just thinking… that maybe I should— I mean, with your permission…_ **

 

Alex took a breath as she prepared to approach Kara,

 

**_I want to tell Rose about the work I do in National City, I mean the DEO and… that you're Supergirl._ **

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

**_Kara, are you there?_ **

****

Alex asked.

 

**_No, no, yeah. I'm still here._ **

****

Kara responded still trying to process what Alex had suggested.

 

**_Well?_ **

****

Alex tried breaking the silence.

 

**_Alex, maybe you guys can come back to National City, settle down and then you can ask me again._ **

****

Kara suggested. She didn’t want to tell Alex _no_ , but she also didn’t want to tell Alex _yes_. Supergirl was Kara’s identity and Kara felt that that was a secret she should be able to keep and share with whoever _she_ wanted.

 

**_It's just, I don't want to continue lying to her. I never did wanna lie to her, Kara. I want to be honest with her about me and my life as she has been honest with me._ **

 

Alex argued with Kara.

 

**_And I get it. I do, Alex, but what if you guys don't work out?_   _What if you guys break up? What then, Alex?_**

****

Kara asked her.

 

**_Kara, we've been together for a little over a year now, I can't see it happening._ **

****

Alex suggested that she could picture a future with Rose. She could picture them lasting.

 

**_That doesn't mean anything, Alex. You don't know if things will change in a few years or even months and then if you guys break up, unfortunately for you and her, J'onn will have to mindwipe her and everything you guys had, built, and shared, she will remember nothing. Absolutely nothing, Alex!_ **

****

Kara responded giving Alex something to think about. Alex stood quiet because she knew it was true. She knew that if she and Rose didn't work out, all those memories she built with Rose would only be remembered by her. Rose would remember nothing.

 

**_Just think about it, Kara. Please._ **

 

Alex asked of Kara.

 

**_We'll talk about it when you move back._ **

****

Kara answered.

 

**_Thanks Kara._ **

****

Alex responded. She knew there was still hope that maybe Kara could still change her mind.

 

**_Yeah yeah._ **

****

Kara said as she clicked.

 

* * *

 

Alex started to pack all of her things to move them back home. Rose boxed more than a few things of hers. She owned her apartment so she didn't have to worry about packing all of her furniture or things she knew she wouldn't need. She figured she could buy stuff if she needed in National City. Alex and Rose were done packing and headed back to Alex's home, National City. Their home now.

 

_**So... what do you think?** _

 

Alex asked Rose. Rose had never seen Alex's apartment. Well, at least not the one in National City. It was definitely different. More different than the one Alex lived in at Gotham.

 

_**It's way different than the one in Gotham, that's for sure. It's definitely not what I expected.** _

 

Rose said.

 

_**What do you mean?** _

 

Alex asked.

 

_**It's so dark. There's barely any color babe. We're going to have to fix that.** _

 

Rose said as she got closer to Alex and pulled her from her waist to kiss her.

 

_**I know it doesn't compare to yours, but if you want we can find something bigger and more of your taste, babe.** _

 

Alex told Rose.

 

_**Alex, you know I don't care about that. As long as we're together and happy, it's all I need.** _

 

Rose responded. It might have been a cliché, but Rose meant it. She just really wanted to be happy with Alex and for Alex to be happy with her. It's what Alex deserved after Maggie and what Rose deserved after all those years of emptiness.

 

_**I'm going to call Kara to come and help us with all the unboxing and settling, Rose.** _

 

Alex told Rose. Alex grabbed her phone to call Kara.

 

_**Kara, we're here in my- I mean our apartment already. I was wondering if you can come by and help us out with setting everything up.** _

 

_**Hey, yes of course. I'll be there in a second.** _

 

Kara responded. She would literally be there in a second. Kara got there super quick. She rang the bell and Rose turned around to the door and back to Alex with a surprised and confused face.

 

_**That was quick.** _

 

Rose said. Alex ignored her comment, for obvious reasons, and went straight for the door.

 

_**Hey Kara, that was quick.** _

 

Alex said giving Kara a look as she went in for a hug.

 

Kara laughed and said,

 

_**I was in the area already, when you called.** _

 

Kara saw Rose standing there and she went to introduce herself. The last time they met might had been the first time, but it was a one, two, out the door, and Kara felt bad for just rushing out.

 

_**Hey, I'm Kara. I know last time we met was super quick, considering the circumstances, and I'm sorry for that.** _

 

Kara said as she reached out her hand to shake Rose's.

 

_**No, don't even worry about it, Kara. A lot was going on last time. I'm Rose by the way.** _

 

Rose said as she reached her hand to meet Kara's to shake it.

 

_**Of course I remember. How could I not. Alex has mentioned you... numerous times.** _

 

Kara said.

 

_**Good things hopefully.** _

 

Rose responded as she looked at Alex over Kara's shoulder with a smile.

 

_**Great things, actually.** _

 

Kara replied.

 

_**Well I'm glad you're back Alex. And I'm glad you're here too, Rose. I promise you, you're gonna love it here.** _

 

Kara continued.

 

_**Well I sure hope so. Now I just need to find a new job.** _

 

Rose said laughing.

 

_**Yeah, Alex had mentioned it to me that you are a lawyer, right? Well I know this really great law firm, the best in National City and I'm sure they would be lucky to have you. From what I heard you're a pretty great lawyer.** _

 

Kara complimented Rose.

 

_**Uhm, that's just Alex talking too highly of me.** _

 

Rose responded.

 

_**I'm sure there's some truth to that, especially with graduating early from high school AND grad school and the school you attended. Yeah, sure I'm going to believe that you were not the best lawyer back in Gotham.** _

 

Kara continued.

 

_**Thanks, Kara. That's very sweet of you, really.** _

 

Rose said as she blushed and laughed shyly.

 

_**Don't worry about finding a job, Rose. I'll let them know about you.** _

 

Kara reassured her.

 

**_It means a lot, Kara, really. Thanks._ **

 

Rose thanked her again.

 

**_Well, let's start with the unpacking._ **

 

Alex said, once her sister and girlfriend were done talking.

 

**_Hey Alex can I talk to you for a second?_ **

 

Kara said. 

 

**_I'm going to bring some boxes down._ **

 

Rose said, as she noticed that the sisters wanted and needed privacy. It might have been an excuse, but nonetheless it was also true.

 

**_What's going on, Kara?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_I hope you don't get angry with me, but when you told me you were moving back to National City, I came to your apartment and cleared some things up... Maggie's things._ **

 

Kara said intimidated by not knowing how Alex was going to respond.

 

**_Honestly, I'm glad you did. I probably would not have been able to do it, alone. But what did you do with all of her stuff?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_You don't have to worry about that. I have them in my apartment. Everything is boxed and safe, Alex._ **

 

Kara responded.

 

**_Thanks, Kara. You really are the best._ **

 

Alex said as she hugged Kara. Rose came in with a couple of boxes and placed them on the table.

 

_**We're all good?** _

 

Rose asked.

 

**_Yeah, yeah everything's fine._ **

 

Alex and Kara both responded. After hours of unpacking and unloading, Rose, Kara and Alex were done settling in. They all sat on the couch and sighed loudly at how tired and hungry they all were.

 

**_We should order some pizza. I'm starving!_ **

 

Rose suggested.

 

 ** _Ugh, yes!_**  

 

Both Alex and Kara agreed. The pizza arrived and all of them were sitting around the table in Alex and Rose's living room. They talked, caught up and laughed.

 

**_We should all go to the alie-_ **

 

Before Kara could even finish her sentence Alex gave her a look. A look that said **_shut up, Kara._** Kara also caught herself. She had forgotten that Rose didn't know. She was so used to speaking so freely about it.

 

**_I mean, we should go to dinner with Winn, J'onn and James. I'm sure they would love to see you Alex. And it'll also be a good time to introduce this one._ **

 

Kara said smiling as she pointed at Rose, teasing her.

 

**_Yes for sure. We should plan something out. Babe, I can't wait for you to meet them. You're gonna love them!_ **

 

Alex said eagerly. She couldn't wait for them to meet Rose. For them to see what she saw.

 

**_I'm sure I will. You've spoken so good about them. We'll see if they live up to the standards._ **

 

Rose said jokingly.

 

**_Well I've gotta go. I have to be at work early in the morning._ **

 

Kara said as she stood up from the floor. Both Alex and Rose stood up too.

 

**_Thanks for helping out, Kara._ **

 

Alex said as Kara got closer to hug her goodbye. Kara then walked past Alex and  hugged Rose.

 

**_It was really nice to meet you, again, Rose. I'm happy you guys are here._ **

 

Kara said. Rose was caught off guard by Kara's hug, but nonetheless she hugged her back.

 

**_I'm glad I'm here too. And it was nice to see you again too, Kara._ **

 

Rose replied. Kara said goodbye once again to both of them and left.

 

Alex turned around looking away from the door to look at Rose and she smiled. She was happy that Kara and Rose got along.

 

**_She's great._ **

 

Rose said.

 

**_And so are you, babe._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_Thank you for doing this._ **

 

Alex continued.

 

**_You don't have to thank me. Come on let's go to sleep._ **

 

Rose said as they walked into their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

2 months later (2 years & 7 months) and Alex was back working at the DEO, Rose got the job Kara set her up for and everything was good. J'onn, Winn and James all liked Rose. They would all gather every Thursday night for dinner at Kara's place. 

 

Back at the DEO Alex mentioned it to Kara, again. About telling Rose the truth. J'onn overheard them talking.

 

**_Agent Danvers, what's going on here?_ **

 

J'onn asked Alex. Alex thought about saying **_nothing_** , but J'onn could just read her anyway, it was no use.

 

**_Well, I was telling Kara that I want to tell Rose about the DEO and about Supergirl._ **

 

Alex said. J'onn nodded and sighed.

 

**_You trust her?_ **

 

J'onn asked. Alex was annoyed by the question because why would she be with someone she couldn't trust?

 

**_Of course I do. What kind of question is that, J'onn?_ **

 

Alex said annoyed.

 

**_Then go ahead, tell her._ **

 

J'onn replied. Kara and Alex were both taken back by his quick response. J'onn knew Alex could be impulsive at times, but he also trusted her judgment and if Alex said that Rose could be trusted, J'onn knew he could take her word for it.

 

**_What?!_ **

 

Kara said surprised. Alex smirked at Kara because she got what she wanted.

 

**_If you're going to tell her about the DEO, Alex, I want to be the one to tell her about Supergirl._ **

 

Kara continued.

 

**_That's fine, Kara._ **

 

Alex said exited to be able to share what she really does and who Kara is.

 

Alex and Kara get to Alex's apartment and wait for Rose to come home. Eventually Rose comes home and she opens the door to find Alex and Kara sitting. She took off her coat and hung it on the hanger behind the door. She was weirded out that both Kara and Alex were just staring at her.

 

**_Babe, how was your day?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_It could've been better. But what's going on here?_**

 

Rose replied, still looking at them confused.

 

**_Sit._ **

 

Alex said as she pointed her hand towards the chair.

 

**_I need to talk to you. Well, we need to talk to you._ **

 

Alex continued.

 

**_Okay?_ **

 

Rose said confused as she pulled the chair to sit down.

 

**_Listen, when I told you I was a Federal Agent, well I lied. I mean— I am an agent, but for the DEO._ **

 

Alex said nervously. Rose was super confused. Confused as to why Alex would feel the need to lie to her.

 

**_Wait, wait. So you're not a Federal Agent?_ **

 

Rose shook her head in disappointment. She couldn't fathom that Alex felt the need to lie to her. If anything, Rose had proven her loyalty to Alex, numerous times.

 

**_The DEO is the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. We protect Earth from extraterrestrial inv-_**

 

Alex tried explaining as she was interrupted by Rose.

 

**_Yeah, yes. I know what it is. We have one of those in Gotham._ **

 

Rose raised her voice as she interrupted Alex, still upset.

 

**_But that's not all._ **

 

Kara interjected.

 

**_I don't want you to blame Alex for this. She wanted to tell you, but I told her not to. I told her not to because it was my secret to tell, Rose._ **

 

Kara continued. She took one last breath before she told Rose the truth.

 

**_Rose, I'm… I'm Supergirl._ **

 

Kara said.

 

Alex was just looking at Rose. She wanted to see what her reaction would be.

 

**_You're joking, right?_ **

 

Rose asked. Rose thought that the mere idea of Kara being Supergirl was impossible.

 

**_I wish I was._ **

 

Kara said as she took off her glasses to reveal her Supergirl identity. Rose was taken back. Her big, blue eyes opened wide. She had a million things running through her head. She didn't know whether to be angry, surprised, or both. She felt betrayed that Alex felt like she couldn't tell her the truth. After all, Alex knew how understanding Rose was. Rose shook her head, still in disappointment.

 

**_Anything else you want to confess to?_ **

 

Rose said angrily.

 

**_No. That's it._ **

 

Alex said as she noticed that Rose was upset.

 

**_I just— I don't understand why you wouldn't think to tell me, Alex. I've been very understanding and patient with you. I've been honest with you all this time. I never asked the impossible out of you. All I asked was for you to be honest with me. Was it too much to ask for?_**

 

Rose questioned Alex raising her voice. It was understandable that Rose would react like this, considering they had been together for over a year now.

 

**_Listen, don't put the whole blame on her, Rose. I'm the one that told her not to tell you._ **

 

Kara said.

 

**_I get the whole not telling me that you're Supergirl, Kara. That was your secret to tell, I get it. I really do, but you lying to me for over a year, not telling me where you really worked is what I don't understand, Alex. I was honest with you and you were never ever honest with me._ **

 

Rose told Kara as she shifted her anger towards Alex.

 

**_Look, I wanted to tell you. I really did, but it wasn't my decision to make, Rose. I'm not the only one that decides. There's J'onn too._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_J'onn too, Alex?_ **

 

Rose questioned her.

 

**_Yes. He's the director of the DEO and he's also an... he's also an alien._  **

 

Alex responded as she lowered her voice towards the last part of her sentence.

 

Rose rolled her eyes, shook her head and sighed. She didn't even know where to begin. This was their first real fight. They had never argued about something so meaningful before. The only arguments they had were of such little importance, arguments such as: what color to change the linens, where to go out to eat, who washes the dishes. It was never anything this drastic.

 

**_Rose, I'm sorry. I really am._ **

 

Alex continued to apologize to Rose. She tried reaching for Rose's hand from across the table, but Rose pulled her hand away before Alex could even grab it. Kara noticed that Rose pulled away and felt awkward being there, but she couldn't leave her sister to take the blame for it. After all, Alex had been asking her to let her tell Rose the truth.

 

**_Just— I need some time. Give me some time to take this all in._ **

 

Rose said as she stood up, grabbed her coat, bag and keys.

 

**_Where… where are you going?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_I'm not sleeping here tonight. I'll be staying at a hotel._ **

 

Rose said as she exited the door slamming it hard.

 

Kara and Alex just looked at each other. Kara held Alex's hand.

 

**_Everything's gonna be okay, Alex. She'll come around. Like she said, just give her time. It's a lot to take in._ **

 

Kara reassured Alex.

 

**_I really hope so, Kara. I really do._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

* * *

 

It had been a 4 days and Rose still wasn't back in their apartment. At first Alex would worry about her, but Rose would check in with her. Even though Rose was angry at Alex, she knew that not having any contact with her would only cause Alex more stress and that was something she didn't want.

 

 _**Good morning. I know you're worried, but I'm fine, Alex.** _ ****

_**Good night.** _

 

Rose would text Alex every day and night that she wasn't back in their apartment. Alex tried texting Rose in between those texts, but Rose wouldn't reply. It had been a week and Rose finally came back. Alex wasn't home she was at the DEO so Rose came to an empty house. She didn't want to be home alone and she needed to vent to someone. Rose grabbed her phone as she proceeded to send a text message.

 

_**James, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink and talk.** _

 

Rose texted James. She connected more with James than J'onn and Winn, so her first instinct was to reach out to him. She wanted to vent to someone about the whole situation.

 

_**For sure. Let me just finish something here and I'll meet you there in fifteen.** _

 

James replied back. Fifteen minutes passed and Rose was there already. She liked being punctual. James wasn't there, yet. After waiting for ten more minutes, James arrived. Rose saw him from afar and she stood up to greet him.

 

_**I'm so sorry I'm late Rose. I got caught up at CatCo.** _

 

James apologized to Rose as he went in to hug her.

 

_**Don't even worry about it. I just got a head start.** _

 

Rose replied laughing. They both sat down and started to converse.

 

_**What's going on?** _

 

James asked Rose, well aware of the situation. Rose gave him a look. A look that read _**are you really asking me that question?**_ But nonetheless she needed to vent so she did.

 

_**Don't pretend like you don't know.** _

 

She said jokingly. James laughed because he knew it was true.

 

_**But anyway, I'm sure you're well aware that I wasn't living with Alex for like a week because of the whole Kara/Supergirl and DEO situation.** _

 

Rose said as she held her drink in her hand and swung it around by giving hand gestures.

 

_**Yeah I'm familiar with it.** _

 

James responded.

 

_**Well, it's just- I was angry at Alex for not telling me. I understood as to why she didn't tell me anything about Kara, because that was Kara's secret to tell not hers, but about the DEO?** _

 

Rose vented to James.

 

_**Maybe you should have given her an opportunity to explain instead of leaving.** _

 

James replied, quickly regretting his input.

 

_**Listen, I know you didn't ask for my two cents, but the only way to deal with your problems is by dealing with them head on.** _

 

James continued.

 

_**I get that. I was just disappointed. You know, I have been open with her in many situations. She knows how understanding I am. The only reason I left was because I didn't want to say anything out of anger and ultimately resulting in me regretting it because I didn't mean it. It would've caused a bigger conflict with us and as it is, I already have enough with this one.** _

 

Rose confessed.

 

_**Well now that it seems like you're back to living together and you've had time to clear your head, talk to her. Don't just wait it out or move passed it without discussing it because if you guys don't close that conflict, it will only bring problems in the future because you guys didn't resolve it when you had the chance to.** _

 

James suggested.

 

_**You're right. You are absolutely right, James. I'm gonna go check if she's back home already. Thank you!** _

 

Rose said as she clearly heard what James was suggesting her to do. Rose stood up and left money on the table to pay for both of them.

 

_**Don't worry about it.** _

 

James said grabbing the money and handing it back to her.

 

_**No it's okay. My treat.** _

 

Rose said as she bent down to give him a friendly goodbye kiss on the cheek and continued to walk.

 

_**I've got you next time.** _

 

James shouted as Rose was walking away. Rose lifted her hand up signaling that she heard him and continued to leave.

 

* * *

 

When Rose got home, Alex was there. Alex noticed that Rose was back because she left her coat there, she was just waiting for her to enter.

 

_**I'm so glad you're back.** _

 

Alex said as she stroked Rose's arm.

 

_**Look, we need to talk, Alex.** _

 

Rose said as she gently pulled Alex to sit down next to her. Alex was getting nervous because she didn't know what to expect. When Rose said those words, _we need to talk,_ the only thing that was running through Alex's head was that Rose was going to break up with her. She was already preparing for the worst.

 

_**I've been thinking and I understand why you didn't tell me about Kara, but-** _

 

Rose was saying when Alex interrupted her.

 

_**I already know what you're going to say. Why I didn't tell you about the DEO. Let me explain. When you suggested we moved here, a few days later, I called Kara and I told her that I wanted to tell you everything about the DEO and about Supergirl, but Kara told me that she would think about it when we were here in National City. I wanted to tell you before we moved, because I didn't want to have any secrets with you, Rose. But you need to understand that it wasn't only my decision to make. The DEO involves more people than me. It involves, Winn, J'onn, Kara, and all the others. It's not only me. And it's not that I didn't trust you, it had to do more with them, not you or me. I'm done with the secrets. I was honest with you as much as I could. Trust me, it was hard not telling you.** _

 

Alex said as she tried getting Rose to reason with her. Rose thought long and hard about it. She just wanted to move past it and forget about it. She reasoned with Alex. She understood Alex because after all, she works in a field that requires a lot of client confidentiality.

 

_**I believe you, I do. Next time just try and be more honest with me. That's all I'm asking for.** _

Rose replied.

 

_**I will, I give you my word, babe.** _

 

Alex said.

 

_**You're lucky I love you too much to leave.** _

 

Rose said joking around to try and lighten up the mood. Alex laughed and went in to hug her.

 

* * *

 

2 months later (2 years & 9 months). Alex was happy with all the missions the DEO was getting. She missed this type of adrenaline. Some were harder than others, but that's what she loved about the DEO, that everything was unexpected. Everything was up in the air. That day, DEO got word of an alien activity like any other day. Alex, Supergirl and J'onn decided to check on the call and ultimately decided to go together with no back up. Wrong choice. They had no idea what they were expecting. Supergirl tried using her x-ray vision to see through the warehouse, but she couldn't see through.

 

_**J'onn?** _

 

Supergirl called for him.

 

_**Supergirl.** _

 

J'onn said to signal he was listening.

 

_**For some reason I can't see through the warehouse.** _

 

Kara continued.

 

_**Lead, Kara. It's built on lead.** _

 

Alex said as she lifted up her gun, looking around as she started to get suspicious. Was this a trap? Who would think to built a warehouse out of lead? Alex had so many questions, none of which she could answer right now. All three of them were going into the warehouse blind, when all of a sudden they were being attacked from all over the place. All three of them threw themselves into hiding. They were outnumbered. There was no way they could do this by themselves.

 

_**Winn, call for back up! We're being attacked!** _

 

Alex called Winn for back up. J'onn turned into the Martian and he tried doing as much as he could to protect Alex. Alex was shooting up towards the balcony area of the warehouse as she missed and hit a few of the suspects. They were dropping like flies from the second floor to the first. Alex would often rotate from place to place to get better angles. She nearly got hit by stray bullets, but Supergirl took them. At some point more started coming when they all realized that there was a mix of both humans and aliens on the opposite side.

 

_**Winn?** _

 

Alex continued to call Winn.

 

_**I called for back up, they are on their way!** _

 

Winn shouted. Supergirl used her heat vision to cut the metal balcony from the second floor. The balcony collapsed and all the alien suspects fell. The warehouse had multiple rooms and entrances and Supergirl tried seeing through them, but she still couldn't manage. DEO and NCDP's back up finally arrived and they tried to take down all the alien suspects down and tried to be cautious with the humans. Even though humans were in as suspects, there were different ways to deal with them. Different repercussions. Supergirl started to move into different rooms as the suspects were being quickly eliminated. She was singlehandedly clearing all the rooms when she reached the final one. It was dark, but when she opened the door completely and the outside light came in, she saw someone crouched in the corner of the room. She rushed towards the person when she moved the woman's hair, she was shocked is to say the least.

 

_**Alex? I need you to come here, now!** _

 

Kara called out for Alex.

 

_**Where are you, Supergirl?** _

 

Alex asked as she was trying to find J'onn.

 

_**In the back room on the second floor, hurry!** _

 

Kara answered. Alex and J'onn both rushed towards the backroom Kara was bent down blocking Alex's view. Alex got closer when she saw someone laying down. She ran towards Kara. She saw who she thought she would never see again.

 

_**Maggie?** _

 

Alex said as she threw herself to the floor to get a better view. She then for sure realized it was Maggie.

 

_**Maggie are you okay?** _

 

Alex asked clearly knowing Maggie wasn't okay. Alex held Maggie so tight as Maggie showed clear signs of trauma. How couldn't she. She was gone for almost three years. Maggie was just shaking, rocking back and forth as Alex and Kara held her. Maggie didn't even say one word. She couldn't speak.  J'onn stayed at the front door looking out for them.

 

_**It's okay, Maggie. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. You're okay.** _

 

Alex reassured Maggie as she cried.

 

* * *

 

They brought Maggie back to the DEO for analysis and check ups. Maggie still wasn't talking. Alex, Kara, J'onn and Winn all tried talking to her, but nothing. Maggie was just looking down, she was barely blinking. She was staring into an abyss.

 

_**Her health seems okay.** _

 

Alex said as she started to get results.

 

_**But she's clearly not okay.** _

 

Alex continued. They all exited the room and continued to talk outside of the door. They didn't want Maggie hearing what they were saying.

 

_**Alex, what do you want to do?** _

 

J'onn asked her.

 

_**I don't know, I don't know what to do.** _

 

Alex replied. For the second time in her life, she couldn't think. She didn't know what was the best way to approach this. Maggie wasn't talking, she didn't know what to do, no one knew what to do. All they could do was wait.

 

_**We should just give her space and time, Alex.** _

 

Kara suggested.

 

_**I'm not just gonna leave her here alone, Kara.** _

 

Alex said.

 

_**I never said to leave her alone. I meant, let's not ask her anything right now and let's just hope she starts talking soon.** _

 

Kara replied as they all looked through the glass watching Maggie slowly fall asleep.

 

_**I'm staying here tonight.** _

 

Alex said. They all nodded in approval.

 

_**Do you need me to stay here with you?** _

 

Kara asked.

 

**_No, no. I want to be here alone with her._ **

 

Alex said and Kara understood.

 

_**Okay. We'll be back early in the morning, Alex.** _

 

Winn said. Alex hugged all of them tight and then they left. Alex continued to stare at Maggie through the outside window, when she decided to go in. She didn't want to make any noise. She was very careful not to. She picked up a chair and placed it next to Maggie's bed. The room was dead silent. All you could hear were the machines monitoring Maggie beeping and beeping away. Alex grabbed Maggie's hand and she held it tight.

 

_**I'm so glad you're back. I never thought I would see you again.** _

 

Alex cried as she spoke to Maggie knowing she couldn't hear her.

 

_**That first year, I never stopped looking for you. I tried and I tried and I couldn't find anything. But that second year, I stopped. I should've tried harder, but I didn't and I'm sorry. You were there suffering all this time, when I was here living my life, moving o-.** _

 

Alex continued as she reminded herself about Rose.

 

_**I always hoped that you were alive and it was killing me inside that we didn't know anything about you. Whether if you were dead or alive. I guess in the scheme of things it would have been easier for me to think that you were-** _

 

Alex couldn't get herself to say it.

 

_**But that was a possibility that I refused to accept. I just- I really didn't know how to be happy around everything that reminded me of you. It was hard leaving and it was hard letting you go. I waited so long for my life to click back together and finally it was.** _

 

Alex's voice cracked. She wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. She stopped talking and she just stared at Maggie. Alex was slowly falling asleep. She tried staying up, but she couldn't. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Still holding Maggie's hand, she placed her head on the gap between her chair and Maggie's bed and just fell asleep, slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know there was very little Maggie towards the end, but now that you guys know the outcome of this, she'll be in it more. Sorry if there are things that do not make sense or are not addressed here in this chapter. I will further elaborate in the next few chapters as Maggie starts to come back to "normal."
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: If you guys want a really great read while I update the next chapter, read "Interwined" by ColorMeAlive. It's really great!


	13. I Want to Be With You

It had been past two days since they found Maggie and she had not made any progress. She still wouldn't talk, she wouldn't show any emotions, she would barely eat anything.

 

_**Hey, Maggie. I've got good news. You can finally come home-** _

 

Alex caught herself saying _home_ , but home wasn't really home anymore, not only because Maggie lost her apartment when she gave it up to move in with Alex, but also because Alex was living with Rose in what was supposed to be their home. Maggie had no place to call home, anymore.

 

_**I mean, we can finally get you out of here.** _

 

Alex corrected herself. Home or getting out of there, Maggie could not have cared less. She had the same response here or there. Alex was thinking about what she was going to do with Maggie. For starters, she still had not told Rose about Maggie being found lead alone alive. Alex was sure that Rose had been blowing up her phone, but there was no way in telling because her phone was dead and she had not left Maggie's side since they found her. She knew Kara wouldn't tell Rose anything if she called her or that anyone would tell her anything, really. They all knew that it was a sensitive topic and it needed to be handled delicately. She started thinking where Maggie was going to live. Maggie was in no condition to live alone, reasons for not being able to take care of herself, work, lead alone pay for utilities and rent. Alex had no problem providing all that, but it was the care and attention Maggie needed that made Alex decide not to let Maggie live alone. Alex thought about who was going to take care of Maggie? Who was going to help her when she needed help? It took her a while, but she got it.

 

* * *

 

Alex knocked the door with Maggie on her side, desperately waiting for the door to open. The door was finally answered.

 

_**Alex? Maggie?! It's so good to see you, Maggie.** _

 

Kara said both surprised and exited.

 

**_What are you- what are you doing here?_ **

 

Kara continued to be confused.

 

**_Hear me out, Kara. I need her to stay here with you. I know this may be an inconvenience for you, but she has no one. I mean… yes she has us, but I can't leave her alone in an apartment. That'll only make her feel like she's back to being alone, suffering, thinking we abandoned her. I just need to tell Rose about Maggie being alive and then we can rearrange a new plan. You're the only one I could trust, Kara._ **

 

Alex pleaded with Kara.

 

**_Don't worry about it. You know I love Maggie too... I mean you know I love her. She can stay here as long as she needs and as long as you need. I know it feels like everything is tumbling down on you, but everything will work out. I promise you._ **

 

Without hesitation, Kara replied. She always loved Maggie for Alex. She knew that Maggie was Alex's first everything. Her first love and also, unfortunately, her first heartbreak. Had things turned out differently at the warehouse, almost three years ago, they would have been either engaged or married. Kara knew all the possibilities were at reach when she saw her sister be at her best when she was with Maggie.

 

**_Thank you, Kara._ **

 

Alex said as she brought Maggie inside. Maggie was looking around. Everything seemed familiar, but she couldn't grasp the reality of it. She was only used to seeing 4 black walls for the past 3 years. Maggie started feeling everything closing in. She felt the room was getting smaller and smaller by the second. She started breathing heavily, feeling like she was about to pass out.

 

**_Maggie are you okay?!_ **

 

Alex asked panicking, even though she knew Maggie was not okay.

 

**_Clearly she's not okay, Alex._ **

 

Kara said panicking as well.

 

**_Get her and sit her on the couch._ **

 

Alex said as they both grabbed Maggie to sit her down. Alex rushed to the kitchen to get Maggie water to get her to calm down as if it was going to work.

 

**_Just breathe in and out._ **

 

Kara was telling Maggie. Alex and Kara both, didn't know what to do. Maggie started to breathe in and out, slowly. Alex then handed her the glass of water and once Maggie calmed herself down, she drank it. Alex stroked Maggie's arm, gently, as she worried for her. Kara just looked at the way Alex stroked Maggie's arm. Once she made eye contact with Alex, she signaled with her head towards her room. They both walked to Kara's room.

 

**_Uhm… when do you plan on telling your girlfriend about this?_ **

 

Kara said as she emphasized _girlfriend_. When she saw Alex stroke Maggie's arm, the way she did it, made her believe that Maggie being back would change Alex and Rose's relationship dynamic. Kara always felt that Maggie was it for Alex and vice versa.

 

**_I was actually going to tell her today, right after I brought Maggie here, but then this happened so now I don't know whether to leave or n-_ **

 

Alex said as she was interrupted by Kara.

 

**_Go! Go talk to Rose. The longer you wait it out, the harder it will become._ **

 

**_But what about Maggie?_ **

 

Alex said.

 

**_Don't worry about her, I'm here. I got it._ **

 

Kara said. She knew that Alex would still worry, regardless.

 

**_Okay. I'll see you later tonight, if all goes well._ **

 

Alex replied. Alex left Kara's room to the living room where Maggie was sitting on the couch. Alex sat down across from her. She gently moved Maggie's hair from her face so that she could see her. She held Maggie's hand as she remembered how her eyes once sparkled with hope and happiness. How her smile could make a bad day a good one and now… her eyes were dull and full of darkness and her smile was no longer. She felt sad. She sighed and took it all in. She had to, she had no choice.

 

**_Maggie, I'll be right back. I have to go do something, but I'll be back in the night. Kara is going to stay here with you, okay?_ **

 

Alex said. Maggie didn't say anything, she just stared at Alex. Alex gave her a short smile and let go of Maggie's hand.

 

**_I'll be back._ **

 

Alex said as she was grabbing her keys to leave Kara's apartment. The room went silent once Alex closed the door. Kara was just staring at Maggie from behind, not knowing what to say. She felt like if she said something it'd be the wrong thing to say. What could she say? Talk about, _**remember when…**_ could possibly trigger Maggie's horrific experience and that was the last thing Kara wanted. She ultimately decided to stay quiet and let Maggie do the talking first, if she wanted to.

 

* * *

 

Alex enters her apartment to find Rose sitting down.

 

**_Listen I'm sorry I haven't responded to your calls and text messages it's just-_ **

 

Alex apologized right away as she stepped into the apartment. She was interrupted by Rose.

 

**_Where have you been? I've been calling and texting you for days now. I've been worried. I called and texted everyone and no one is telling me anything. I haven't gone to work for days, Alex. Are you okay?_ **

 

**_Yes I'm fine, but I'm afraid you may not be._ **

 

Alex said worryingly.

 

**_Please sit down and just listen to me. Don't say anything, not until you process it completely and hear me out._**

 

Alex continued.

 

**_Where have you been? You disappear for three days, go dead silent on me and you come back telling me this? You're starting to scare me. Alex, what's going on?_ **

 

Rose said as she was truly scared for what's to come.

 

**_I'm just— I don't know where to begin._ **

 

Alex said. She took a deep breath preparing herself to get those words out of her mouth.

 

**_Rose, it's Maggie… we found her._ **

 

Rose stood quiet. She remembered the first time she had to drive Alex back to National City when she had to identify the body. She was getting the flashbacks at how distraught Alex was. Rose felt like everything was coming down on her. She felt like the world stopped spinning, she saw Alex moving her lips, asking her if she was okay, but she couldn't hear the actual words, she could only read them from Alex's lips.

 

**_Okay, I think I need to sit down._ **

 

Rose said as she tried pulling a chair to sit down, but it felt like the chair was not near her. Alex went to help her pull the chair out to help her sit down.

 

**_Are you sure it's her, Alex?_ **

 

Rose continued.

 

**_It's her, Rose. It's Maggie._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_Okay. I'm so sorry, Alex. I just… I know you were hoping that she was alive and now that you found her… just know that I'm here for you. Losing someone is not easy. Take it from me, losing both my mom and dad at the same time was something that completely changed my life. I just… I don't know what to say. I know it's not what you want to hear or what you need to hear but—_ **

 

Rose said as Alex was about to hit her with something else.

 

**_She's alive._ **

 

Alex interrupted Rose.

 

**_What?_ **

 

Rose asked, again. She heard the words, she just needed confirmation again to process it.

 

**_She's alive, Rose._ **

 

Alex repeated herself.

 

* * *

 

**_Are you hungry? I can order your favorite pizza, Maggie. Or… or we can eat whatever you want._ **

 

Kara asked Maggie, trying to get her to talk. It was hard for Kara to see Maggie in this way. Maggie was always a strong, smart, fearless, independent woman. To think, Kara thought it was hard for her she could not even begin to imagine how hard it was, and still is for Maggie.

 

**_Do you want to watch TV? Or you can go to sleep in my room. Just… please, say something._ **

 

Kara continued to be persistent. She really just wanted Maggie to say something. Kara started to walk away from the living room into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

 

**_Alex._**

 

Maggie said in a very low energy voice. Kara turned right away and rushed right to her.

 

**_Maggie, what did you say?_ **

 

Kara asked nervously.

 

**_Alex._ **

 

Maggie replied.

 

**_Alex? Yes, Alex. What… what about her?_ **

 

Kara continued to ask. Maggie pointed towards a picture frame of herself, Alex and Kara. Kara turned to the direction Maggie was pointing at and saw what Maggie was talking about. Kara got up from the couch and picked up the frame to bring it to Maggie. She smiled as she walked towards Maggie's direction looking at the frame. Kara handed Maggie the frame and Maggie grabbed it. Maggie looked at it, carefully. All three of them were smiling from ear to ear in the picture. They all had great memories together and Maggie remembered that day so clearly. The day in the picture.

 

**_Kara, you remember this day?_ **

 

Maggie asked Kara. Kara smiled so big because Maggie was talking.

 

**_Of course I do. It was the day Alex introduced me to you as her girlfriend. We had so much fun that day. I remember Alex being so nervous about presenting me to you, even though we had already met, but we met prior to you guys being together._ **

 

Kara said reminiscing that day. She clearly remembers that day because it was her sister's first real relationship. A relationship that made Alex truly happy and got her to be true to herself. Kara always appreciated Maggie for that. Maggie got Alex to be herself and that was something Kara could never forget.

 

**_I remember she was so nervous that day. She wanted to rehearse different scenarios. How things would play out if you asked me a certain question. It was quite amusing._ **

 

Maggie said as she laughed a little. She cracked a smile. Kara laughed because she could picture it happening. She could picture Alex panicking and rehearsing these different scenarios with Maggie.

 

**_Are you hungry? I can order whatever you want, Maggie._ **

 

Kara asked her again.

 

**_I'm not hungry._ **

 

Maggie replied.

 

**_But you haven't ate the whole day?_ **

 

Kara continued. Kara was thinking about how Maggie had not ate all day, but claimed she wasn't hungry. She then remembered that she probably wasn't fed often when she was gone and she had to do with what she was given.

 

**_Okay, what do you want to do?_ **

 

Kara continued.

 

_**You don't have to baby me, Kara. I'm fine. I really am.** _

 

Maggie said frustratingly. It had only been 3 days, but she was tired of everyone treating her like a child. She felt like everyone felt that she wasn't capable of doing anything.

 

_**I'm sorry, Maggie. It's just... I don't know what to say, I don't know what's okay for me to say. I don't know-** _

 

Kara replied. No one knew what to do. They never had to experience something like this, especially not with someone they all loved and adored.

 

_**Just be you. Be the Kara I remember. The one that always protected her sister. Be the Kara that took me in with open arms. The Kara that made me laugh. You guys don't have to pretend liked everything's changed because I'm back. All I ask is for you guys to be honest with me like you've all always been.** _

 

Maggie said.

 

_**But everything has changed, Maggie. Everything's different now. We're not the same people we were almost three years ago. We all had to deal with what had happened to you and many of us had different ways of dealing with it. Alex took it the hardest. She completely lost herself.** _

 

Kara confessed to Maggie She didn't want to make her feel bad. She definitely didn't want Maggie to feel guilty in any way, but she was just trying to be honest with her just like Maggie asked her to be. Maggie just looked at her when Kara mentioned Alex. She could only imagine how hard it must have been for Alex. Even before they got together, both of them were broken and they both helped each other heal.

 

_**I'm sorry about Alex, Kara.** _

 

Maggie apologized feeling guilty. She blamed herself for Alex going back to her old ways. The Alex that repressed her feelings. The Alex that didn't know how to cope with hard situations and the Alex that isolated herself from everyone when something wasn't right.

 

 _**Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, Maggie. It'**_ _**s not your fault. Everything just got way out of hand the last time we saw each other and I'm sorry that it happened, but I'm especially sorry that it happened to you.** _

 

Kara reassured Maggie that it wasn't her fault. When they tried rescuing Alex, they both knew that things got out of hand and when you go in without a plan, something is bound to happen.

 

_**Better me than Alex, right?** _

 

Maggie said.

 

_**No. It should've been no one.** _

 

Kara replied as she saw Maggie still feel guilty.

 

* * *

 

_**It's been three years, Alex. How is she alive?** _

 

Rose asked Alex, She could not process all this information. She felt like she was getting hit with everything at once.

 

_**We had a mission, about three days ago at the DEO. It was a regular mission, so we thought. J'onn, Kara and myself went alone to a warehouse when Kara couldn't see through the warehouse because it was built with lead. That's when I grew suspicion. We then continued to enter the warehouse when things got out of hand. We called Winn for backup and backup eventually came. Kara went in deep in the warehouse, room by room, as J'onn, DEO and myself stood behind. After all the ruckus, Kara called me, she told me that we had to come see something, she should've said someone. She sounded so scared, but relieved. Once J'onn and I got there I saw her. It was Maggie, Rose. It was her.** _

 

Alex remembered that day very clearly, how could she forget. Rose finally processed the information. It was hard, but it was something she had to do for both of their sakes.

 

_**Where is she now?** _

 

Rose asked, afraid to know the answer.

 

_**She's with Kara. I told Kara that I would go back once I was done talking to you.**_

 

Alex answered her. Rose nodded, agreeing that it was good that Alex took Maggie to Kara's and didn't bring her in their apartment.

 

_**Okay, I understand. This is just a lot of information for me to take in.** _

 

_**And that's okay. I'm sorry that I'm putting you in a situation, Rose.** _

 

_**That's not your fault. Things happen, we knew that this was a possibility. We both knew it. But now what?** _

 

_**What about now?**_

 

_**What about us, Alex? What happens with us, is what I mean?** _

 

_**Nothing changes, babe. I want to be with you. Just because Maggie is back, it doesn't mean things have to change with us.** _

 

Alex tried reassuring Rose, but it wasn't enough for Rose.

 

_**This is out of your control, Alex. Whether you want things to change or not, it will change. It's going to be different and I-** _

 

Rose said as she was interrupted by Alex.

 

_**I love you. Don't you get that? I want to be with you.** _

 

Alex continued to reassure Rose. Alex knew she was putting Rose in an uncomfortable situation. She felt bad, but it was something that was out of her control.

 

_**Look, I know things between Maggie and I didn't end by choice, and you know that I never got the closure I needed, but you, you were the one that helped me out through everything and you've accepted me, flaws and all. I want to be with you. Whatever it takes, we'll get through it, together.** _

 

Alex continued.

 

_**You know I love you too, but we have to accept that things are not going to be the same, Alex. We're not going to be the same people we were a couple months ago.** _

 

Rose replied.

 

_**So what are you saying?** _

 

Alex asked Rose afraid to know what was coming.

 

 _**What I'm saying is that you're going to have to be patient with me. It's not going to be easy, but I want to** _ _**make this work. I want us to work, Alex.** _

 

Rose said. Rose wanted with all of her heart for this relationship to work. Had she not envisioned a future with Alex she would not have moved from Gotham to National City. She sacrificed everything for Alex and that was something she didn't take lightly nor did she ever throw it in Alex's face, because she felt Alex was worth the sacrifices and the effort. Alex smiled wide when she heard Rose was willing to stick it out. Alex knew she had put Rose through a lot in a matter of a year and she appreciated everything Rose had done for her.

 

_**You know, I don't tell you this often, but I appreciate everything you've done for me. You've supported me and loved me through all of it and I know I would not be here today if it wasn't for all of the things you've done for me and I love you for it.** _

 

Alex confessed. Rose's eyes were teary and her smile was so big that her dimples suddenly became three times bigger. Alex loved seeing Rose smile. It instantly made her day ten times better. It made her heart warm.

 

_**Hey, you don't have to thank me for anything. That's what you do for the people you love and I would do anything for you, babe.** _

 

Rose said as she stood up from the chair and got closer to Alex. She grabbed Alex and kissed her passionately.

 

* * *

 

_**Hey, Kara sorry it took me long I was just dealing with Ro-** _

 

Alex stopped herself from mentioning Rose in front of Maggie. She didn't think it was the right time to tell her about Rose, but she also knew if there was an opportunity then she would take it.

 

_**It's okay, we were just talking a bit.** _

 

Kara said as she looked back and forth between Alex and Maggie. Maggie was just staring at Alex the whole time. She missed everything about Alex. The way Alex made her laugh. The way she told her everything would be okay, her warmth, her smile, her everything.

 

_**Hey.** _

 

Maggie said. That simple word made Alex smile so wide, she rushed towards Maggie to hug her so tight.

 

_**Maggie. I'm so glad you're okay. You have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice.** _

 

Alex said as she hugged Maggie so tight. Hugging Maggie, instantly felt like nothing had changed. Like they were back to who they were 3 years ago. Kara left the room. She wanted to give them privacy and time to talk.

 

_**I've missed you. I've missed this. I've waited years to see you again or to just as so much to hear your voice again. There were times when I wanted to give up, but I instantly thought about you. I had you to come back home to. You know, we've all hit that point of exhaustion, the point where nothing makes sense anymore, the point in which we want to give up... about 100 times. When I ached, I thought of you. When I thought about giving up, you saved me. I thought, how do I keep going? How do I not just sit down and give up? And yet again, you were the answer. You.** _

 

Maggie confessed. Every time she felt like giving up, Alex was always the answer. Just the thought of Alex made everything better.

 

_**Maggie, things are different now.** _

 

Alex replied gently. She felt for Maggie and her heart ached for both her and Maggie

 

_**Things don't have to change. We could be the same people we were years ago.** _

 

Maggie continued.

 

_**No, Maggie. We're not the same people we were three years. I've changed and you've changed. We both have. And in a way it breaks my heart because I wanted everything with you.** _

 

Alex said. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces because this is not the way she wanted to do it. It was too soon. Maggie's smile turned right upside down when Alex told her that things were not going to be the same.

 

_**Wanted?** _

 

Maggie asked.

 

_**Maggie, I'm with someone else now. We've been together for over a year now, and I'm sorry that I have to tell you this. You have no idea how much it pains me, but-** _

 

Alex confessed. Things were moving quicker than anticipated.

 

**_But I'm happy. And I'm sorry._ **

 

Alex continued. Maggie was distraught. The woman that literally kept her alive, gave her a reason to fight and live, didn't want to be with her.

 

_**I just... I really didn't know how to deal with everything that happened to you. Or be happy without you and I really wanted to be happy. I waited so long for my life to comeback together and finally it was. It took a long time and me completely moving from National City for me to finally move on and it killed me. It did. But then Rose came along, unexpectedly, and she taught me the meaning of living.  She taught me that it's okay to move on, but not forget.** _

 

Alex said. It pained her, but she also didn't want to give Maggie false hope.

 

_**I know it's not what you want to hear, Maggie, but I want to be as honest with you as possible.** _

 

Alex continued.

 

_**I love you, Alex.** _

 

Maggie said as her voice cracked.

 

_**And I think I have ever since the first moment we locked eyes. But you're happy and as much as it pains me, it also makes me happy that you are, even if it's not with me.** _

 

Maggie said as she wanted to break down and cry. She stood up from the sofa and was walking towards Kara's room, when Kara opened her door. Kara didn't want to hear anything, but it was kind of hard when the room was dead silent.

 

_**I'm tired, Kara. I'm gonna go to sleep.** _

 

Maggie said distraught.

 

**_You can take my room, Maggie. I'll take the couch._ **

 

Kara said as she let Maggie into her room. Maggie went in and she closed the door. Kara went towards Alex's direction to talk to her.

 

_**I'm sorry, Alex.** _

 

Kara said trying to console Alex.

 

_**It needed to be done. I didn't want things to end this way, but it happened. I know it's selfish to say, but I feel like I finally closed that chapter of my life. You know, it breaks my heart, because I envisioned everything with her in the short amount of time we were together. I wanted everything with her.** _

 

Alex confessed to Kara.

 

_**I know.** _

 

Kara replied.

 

_**But things are different now.** _

 

Alex continued.

 

_**Are you sure things are different, Alex? I know you keep saying you love Rose, but it's okay if you love Maggie. I saw the way you looked at her. The way you held her hand and the way you caressed her.** _

 

Kara said. Alex was taken off guard. She wasn't expecting Kara to tell her that.

 

_**That's only because I didn't have closure, but, just... please take care of her, Kara.** _

 

Alex replied, ignoring completely what Kara asked her. She couldn't tell her as she was conflicted herself.

 

_**Goodnight, Kara.** _

 

Alex said as she left Kara's apartment.

 


	14. Thursday Dinner (Pt. I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively short. There's going to be a second part to this chapter. This chapter was just a set up for part II.

It had been a month and Maggie was better. She talked a lot more, she stopped having her frequent anxiety attacks, she was eating like she used to. Things were looking up. Everyone was there for Maggie. J'onn, James, Alex, Kara and Winn. Alex tried being there for her as much as she could, but there were times when life just got in the way. Maggie always felt that ever since she confessed her love for her, things got "weird." When Alex was there for Maggie, Rose tried helping everyone too, but Alex didn't want her to. Every time Rose asked Alex if she wanted her to go with her to Kara's house, Alex would say no.

 

**_I just want to be there for you. And for everyone._ **

 

**_And you will, but from a distance. I just don't think that Maggie seeing you, my girlfriend, with me would do her any good. She's made amazing progress and I don't want to regress that._ **

 

Alex said.

 

**_You don't think Maggie seeing me with you would be a good idea or you mean you seeing me with her wouldn't be? I just, I don't think it's a big deal, Alex. What's the problem?_ **

 

Rose questioned Alex's response. She knew in hear heart that the real reason was because Alex was afraid of letting her meet Maggie.

 

**_There is no problem. I just told you, I don't want to regress Maggie's progress. I'll be back._ **

 

Alex said as she kissed Rose on her cheek. Rose was annoyed. All she wanted to do was help, but Alex wasn't letting her. Of course, she could go to Kara's apartment anytime she wanted, but she wouldn't go against what Alex asked her not to do. She stopped thinking about it and grabbed her purse to leave to work.

 

* * *

 

**_J'onn. Kara._ **

 

Alex said as she saw them both talking discretely.

 

**_What are we talking about?_ **

 

Alex said as she looked at both Kara and J'onn.

 

**_Kara was mentioning to me that Maggie has been wanting to go back to work. And well I was telling Kara that maybe Maggie should come work for the DEO and not the NCPD._ **

 

**_Yeah, I don't think she'd even want to._ **

 

Alex responded.

 

**_Well, actually she's been asking me a lot about the DEO lately._ **

 

Kara said.

 

**_Asking you what exactly?_ **

 

Alex asked confused.

 

**_Just about the missions we've had, how it's going... and if you are okay._ **

 

Kara said in a low toned voice as J'onn just looked at Alex.

 

**_Why would she be asking about me? I told her that our timing is not right._ **

 

Alex said. J'onn left the room because he didn't want to make Alex feel like he was overstepping.

 

**_You know why, Alex. She cares about you. She loves you. She always has. You know, the day you were kidnapped and Maggie was taken away, she confessed to me that she loved you. She told me she loved you and that she would do anything to get you back even if it meant going against me. I know she didn't actually get to tell you she loved you, but she did and she still does. We both disagreed on what was the best method to get you back and that was what ultimately caused us to lose Maggie, Alex._ **

 

Kara started confessing to Alex. Alex was staring at Kara trying to take it all in. Her eyes were getting watery.

 

**_Stop. Why are you telling me all this, Kara? Everything was fine._ **

 

**_I'm telling you this because I want you to know the truth, even if it hurts. Maggie still loves you Alex. And I know you're with Rose and I know you say you love her and clearly Rose loves you, but it wouldn't be fair to Rose if you were with her with conflicted feelings about her and Maggie. It's not fair and it's not right._ **

 

**_I told you already. I'm happy Maggie is back, you have no idea. It's everything I ever wanted, but I want to be with Rose. I'm making the decision to be with her because I do love her. And let's just leave this here. I'm tired of talking about it. With you. With Rose. Just drop it._ **

 

Alex said frustrated, raising her voice. She was tired of both Kara and Rose questioning her about her feelings. But she was also frustrated because Kara wasn't wrong.

 

**_Fine. I'm sorry. I'll stop talking about it, but what about Maggie and the DEO?_ **

 

Kara asked.

 

**_That's not up to me, Kara. That's up to her. If she wants to come to the DEO I have no problem with it._ **

 

Alex said, still annoyed.

 

**_Then I'll talk to her right now and ask her._ **

 

Kara replied as she noticed Alex was still annoyed.

 

**_Are we done here?_ **

 

Alex asked. Kara nodded her head signaling yes. Alex exited the room without telling her goodbye. Kara just watched her walk away. She hated fighting with Alex, but she was only telling her the truth.

 

* * *

 

**_Hey, Maggie._ **

 

**_Kara._ **

 

**_I have great news for you… I talked to J'onn about you coming to work for the DEO and he said it'd be a great idea. I mean, you've helped us in many operations already, and you know your way around protocol and the DEO. So I was thinking since you've been asking me about the DEO lately that maybe you wanted to come?_ **

 

**_Just because I asked about the DEO, it doesn't mean that I wanted to work with you guys._ **

 

Maggie said. She really did want to work for the DEO, but she felt like spending too much time with Alex would only make her love her more. But the main reason was that she would feel inexperienced compared to the others.

 

**_I asked simply because I wanted to know what was going on in the outside world, not because I wanted to join. I just miss everything about it. Everything about working for the NCPD. I was great at what I did. I was the best, and now I'm just here wasting time, doing nothing. It's like, I feel useless._ **

 

**_But you're not. Yes, Maggie, you were amazing in the NCPD, but you could be better at the DEO. You still are amazing and you will find better resources here in the DEO._ **

 

**_Kara-_ **

 

**_Please, don't say no. At least just think about it._ **

 

Kara said. Maggie shook her head.

 

**_I'll think about it._ **

 

Maggie responded. She did miss everything about the NCPD, it was what she was good at. She was the best in her workplace and she felt like working for the DEO would make her feel small. Everyone at the DEO was experienced. They had years of experience, while she only had few missions, with Alex, here and there. Yes her training and her being in the science division gave her the same capabilities, but it was her own doubt that stopped her from taking chances.

 

**_What about Alex? Is she okay with this?_ **

 

Maggie asked Kara. She didn't want to put Alex in an uncomfortable situation, especially in her workplace.

 

**_Yeah, she said that it wasn't up to her, that it was up to you._ **

 

Kara responded. Maggie nodded her head and reassured Kara that she'd at least think about it.

 

* * *

 

**_You know, we haven't had a dinner night in weeks now._ **

 

Rose told Alex.

 

**_Uhm… yeah there's a reason for that. We've been too busy at work._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_Or maybe you're too busy trying to make excuses so that Maggie and I aren't in the same room._ **

 

Rose said. Alex sighed. She was tired of Rose telling her the same thing over and over again.

 

**_You know what, let's have our Thursday dinner nights, again. Tomorrow._ **

 

Alex replied. She thought that if they finally met that Rose would get off her back and so would Kara.

 

**_Is that so?_ **

 

Rose asked.

 

**_Yes. I'm sure. Tomorrow night at 7. Our place. I'll even tell her to come myself._ **

 

Alex said. Rose was actually a little shocked that Alex finally said yes. She didn't know what was coming.

 

Alex went to Kara (and Maggie's apartment) to personally invite them both to their Thursday dinner.

 

**_Hey, where's Maggie?_ **

 

**_You just missed her. She went to take a nap. But what's going on?_ **

 

Kara asked.

 

**_So, Rose thought it'd be great to have our Thursday dinners once again, and so I wanted to come invite you… and Maggie for tomorrow night at 7._ **

 

**_You could've just called._ **

 

Kara suggested.

 

**_Yeah, well... I'm here already._ **

 

**_Okay. I'll tell Maggie about it and see if she's up to it._ **

 

Alex nodded her head and left once again without saying goodbye. She was still annoyed at her conversation with Kara back in the DEO.

 

* * *

 

The next day came along and everyone was getting ready to head to Alex and Rose's dinner. Kara was running late because she had a mission, as Supergirl, so she told Maggie to go ahead and leave to Alex's apartment without her. Maggie was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. She arrived at Alex's apartment and all she could think about while waiting outside of the door was that it was her home once too. She missed everything about it. She knocked the door multiple times, but no one was picking up. She continued to knock and nothing. She remembered that she still had the keys to the apartment, after all she did live there with Alex at one point. She eventually let herself in and there was music playing. She saw no sign of Alex.

 

**_Alex?_ **

 

Maggie shouts trying to get a sign of her. She started walking around and she saw someone else's things, things which weren't Alex's, in what was once her "side." She continued calling Alex, but to her surprise Rose came out of Alex's room. Maggie heard the door to Alex's room close and she turned around to find someone, who was not Alex, standing there. Maggie and Rose just looked at each other. Both surprised. None of them said anything. Alex eventually came out of the room too.

 

**_Babe, did you remember to buy the-_ **

 

Alex said as she was exiting her room to find herself looking at both Rose and Maggie, finally about to meet one another.


	15. Thursday Dinner (Pt. II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote two chapters for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy.

**_Hi, I'm Rose._ **

 

Rose says as she walks towards Maggie, from across the room to shake her hand. Maggie continues to stare at her without saying anything or moving to meet her halfway. After a minute, she reacts and goes towards Rose.

 

**_Hey, I'm Maggie._ **

 

Maggie says as she shakes Rose's hand. The first thing Maggie noticed upon meeting Rose were her big, beautiful, ocean-blue eyes. Her bright smile and her dimples. She thought, Alex certainly has a type when it comes to smiles.

 

**_Yeah, I've heard so much about you… from everyone. It's really nice to finally meet you._ **

 

Rose replied. She was genuinely happy to finally meet her. She had heard a lot of great things about Maggie throughout being with Alex. She heard all these great things about her from, Alex, J'onn, Winn, Kara and James. There was times when they would all gather for their Thursday night dinners, and would completely forget that Rose was Alex's girlfriend and they would bring Maggie up, forgetting Rose was there too. Rose never said anything. She just sat there, smiling listening to everyone speak about Maggie so highly. She never had a motive to dislike or hate Maggie. I mean, after all, no one knew at the time that she'd end up coming back home led alone alive. Rose always thought that if everyone spoke so highly of her, it was for a reason.

 

Both Maggie and Rose completely forgot Alex was in the same room as well, when they met. Alex pretended to clear her throat so both women could remember she too was in the room.

 

**_I'm glad we finally got to meet._ **

 

Rose continued.

 

**_Maggie, where's Kara?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_Oh yeah, she was dealing with some stuff._ **

 

Maggie replied as she emphasized on **_stuff_**. She wasn't sure if Rose knew about Kara being Supergirl.

 

**_She knows. Rose knows about Supergirl and Kara._ **

 

Alex said. Maggie looked surprise. Surprise knowing that Alex told Rose about Kara being Supergirl. She then realized that Alex was seriously committed to her relationship with Rose.

 

**_Kara said that she'd meet me here, so that it would be okay for me to come early. Sorry I just barged in. I knocked multiple times, but no one answered the door._ **

 

Maggie continued.

 

**_Don't even worry about it._ **

 

Rose replied.

 

**_How did you even get in?_ **

 

Alex interrupted Rose, before she got another word.

 

**_Uhm… the door was unlocked._ **

 

Maggie lied. Alex knew the door was not unlocked because she made sure to lock it. Alex nodded her head _okay-ing_ , but she knew how Maggie really got in.

 

**_Well, we're glad you're here. Feel free to sit down or help yourself to anything._ **

 

Rose said as she tried breaking the awkward silence. There was clearly a giant elephant in the room and they could all feel the tension closing in.

 

**_Thanks, but I think I'll wait for everyone to come._ **

 

Maggie responded. She sat down and gave her back to both Alex and Rose. Alex and Rose both left the living room area, back into their room.

 

**_That was… uhm… that was nice._ **

 

Rose said.

 

**_You don't have to pretend like it wasn't awkward._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_She's even prettier in person._ **

 

Rose continued.

 

**_Yeah, well... She is._ **

 

Alex said. Rose stared at how Alex's eyes would glow with the mere mention of Maggie. She nodded her head and just pushed passed it. Alex always assured Rose that she wanted to be with her. That she chose her over Maggie. It wasn't a competition and Rose knew that, but she felt good knowing that Alex could've tossed her to the side and continued her relationship with Maggie, but didn't.

 

**_Well let's go. We can't just leave her sitting there alone, Alex._ **

 

Rose suggested as she grabbed Alex's hand, gently pulling her out the door.

 

Both Rose and Alex sat across from Maggie on the couch.

 

**_Did Kara tell you about the DEO?_ **

 

Alex asked Maggie.

 

**_Yeah, yeah. She mentioned it to me yesterday and I told her I would think about it._ **

 

**_You should take it. Kara has been telling me, well us, that you've been talking about going back to work and I think it would be great._ **

 

**_I don't know. I'm still thinking about it, but I'm leaning towards saying yes._ **

 

Maggie said. Maggie watched Rose put her hand gently on Alex's thigh.

 

**_So… Maggie, tell me about yourself._ **

 

Rose said. Maggie was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

 

**_I think everyone's here._ **

 

Alex said as she got up from the couch to open the door. James, J'onn, Winn and Kara all arrived at the same time.

 

**_Hey!_ **

 

They all said as they came in. They all hugged Alex, Rose and Maggie. Maggie watched at how everyone interacted with Rose. How much time they've all spent together when she was gone. She saw how close Kara and James were with Rose. That was what she once had with Kara and Winn.

 

**_Hey, Maggie! How's my favorite girl?_ **

 

Winn said as he hugged her so tightly. He was happy to have Maggie back.

 

**_We have a lot to catch up on._ **

 

He continued.

 

**_We do! We should go to the alien bar… soon._**

 

Maggie whispered.

 

**_Why are you whispering? Rose knows about everything. Just let me know when and we should set it up._**

 

Winn whispered back to mock Maggie.

 

**_Okay, let's all move the table._ **

 

Alex said as everyone pulled a chair to sit down. Alex sat down next to Rose. From across them it was Kara, Maggie and James, and on the two other ends it was J'onn and Winn.

 

* * *

 

**_We should start with what we're thankful for, like we always do._ **

 

Kara said as she got up raising her glass. When they had their Thursday dinners, they'd all mention something they were thankful for.

 

**_As our first official dinner, with everyone, I'd like to say that I'm thankful for Maggie being back. I know things have been hard, but I'm glad you've gotten better. We're all happy you're back. We've missed seeing you smile, we've all missed hearing you laugh, but most of all, we've all missed you._ **

 

Kara said almost tearing up. Everyone listened to what Kara said and agreed. Maggie was up next.

 

**_I know it's not the same with me being here. This tradition started when I was gone, but I'm thankful that you guys have allowed me to be a part of it. You guys are my family and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for each and every single one of you. I missed and love each and every one on this table._ **

 

Maggie said as she talked to everyone, but stared directly at Alex. Both Alex and Rose noticed that Maggie shifted her attention to Alex and Rose watched both Alex and Maggie stare at each other, deeply.

 

As they all talked about what or who they were grateful for, they all said they were grateful to having Maggie back. She was a huge part in their lives and they all missed her. It finally got to Alex's turn.

 

**_First of all, I just want to say that I love all you. You guys were all patient with me through all my adversities and there are no words to express how grateful I am. Maggie, I'm so happy you're back. Ever since you were gone I felt like a part of me was missing and it wasn't until I met Rose that I felt that that void was finally filled. Rose, you've supported me through everything. From my dark days to those better days and I don't love you because of it. I love you because you've always just wanted me to be myself._ **

 

**_And I love you too, babe._ **

 

Rose mouthed as she got up to kiss Alex. Everyone looked at Maggie through the corner of their eyes and Maggie noticed at everyone trying to sneak a peek at her. Maggie just looked down at her plate of food.

 

In the moment, Alex didn't think it was a big deal that she completely directed her gratefulness to Maggie and turned it right back at Rose. Maggie had always wanted Alex to be herself and she got her to be herself. Maggie felt unappreciated. She didn't need the validation but the fact that Alex didn't appreciate what she had done for her is what made her feel unappreciated.

 

**_Okay, enough of this. I don't want to cry anymore. Let's just eat._ **

 

Kara said as she wiped a couple of tears streaming down. They all agreed and started passing the food around serving themselves.

 

Throughout the night they all laughed and talked about **_remember when…_** Maggie felt excluded because those were years she was never part of. That was time she could never get back. Time she could've spent creating these memories with the people she loved, but instead she was out there rotting as her loved ones were living.

 

**_Excuse me. I'm gonna go use the restroom._ **

 

Maggie said as she got up.

 

**_It's the first door to the left._ **

 

Rose said innocently.

 

**_Yeah I know. I used to live here._ **

 

Maggie said as she walked away.

 

**_Maggie._ **

 

Kara said as everyone felt the awkwardness in the room. Maggie ignored Kara and continued to walk away. Alex put her fork down on her plate and excused herself too.

 

**_I'll be back._ **

 

Alex said as she got up and headed towards Maggie's direction. She waited for Maggie to be done using the restroom, which everyone knew was just an excuse Maggie used to leave the table. Maggie finally gets out and she immediately sees Alex's face. Alex was angry.

 

**_Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at her._ **

 

Maggie apologized as she knew she was wrong for doing so. Rose didn't deserve it. She was just angry at lost time and unfortunately Rose took the flack.

 

**_What the hell is your problem, Maggie? Rose has been nothing but nice to you._ **

 

**_Oh you don't think I see how she pities me? Or how I see the way you all look at me!? You don't think I don't feel like crap hearing all of you guys talk about all the memories you guys made when I was sitting, rotting out there, hoping to see you again!_ **

 

**_That's not fair. You weren't the only one who was suffering. We all were._ **

 

**_That's not fair? You weren't the one going through it, Alex! I was. I was the one that was tortured when I didn't cooperate. I was the one that lost everything. So don't you dare, for just a second, tell me that you had it hard._ **

 

Rose, Kara, J'onn, James and Winn could hear the screaming from the other room. They all tried to talk, and pretend like they couldn't hear, but it was inevitable. Kara put her hand on Rose's shoulder to comfort her.

 

**_It's okay, Kara._ **

 

Rose said, as she was down.

 

**_What were we supposed to do, Maggie? I tried everything to find you that first year. I completely stopped my life because all I could do was think about you. All I was doing was looking for you! Yeah, maybe it wasn't fair that I gave up the year after, but it was killing me too, Maggie! We were all going through it. I even moved to a different city for god's sake! I… I had sleepless nights when I cried for you. I was completely broken. And then Rose came along and she put me back together. She was patient, understanding through it all and she STILL is understanding with this situation. She even tried helping you, Maggie, but I didn't let her because I knew this would happen and this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. This conversation. We're just, we're not the same people. We're not the same couple we were 3 years ago, Maggie._ **

 

Alex continued. In the other room they started wrapping up the dinner. James, Winn and J'onn all got up to leave as Rose and Kara remained.

 

**_I'm sorry things ended like this you guys._ **

 

Rose apologized for both Maggie and Alex as their screams ruined the night.

 

**_Don't worry about it. It's not your fault._ **

 

J'onn assured Rose not to blame herself.

 

**_No. We're not the same couple we were, and I understand that, but I still am the same person I was a couple years ago. Yes, I may be broken, but I haven't changed. You guys were the ones that changed. You were living, and you were happy as your world continued, but mine stopped, Alex. So don't talk to me about 'we changed.' You guys did, not me._ **

 

Maggie said as her voice was cracking. She wanted to cry out of anger. She left as she let her words sink into Alex. She wanted Alex to understand that they all moved on. They all changed as their world continued, but for her? Her whole world stopped and she was broken. Broken that that was time she could never get back. Ever.

 

Maggie finally got to the living room and both Rose and Kara were sitting there, waiting. Rose and Kara stood up when Maggie came into the living room.

 

**_Look, I'm sorry. What I did wasn't cool. It wasn't right or fair and it shouldn't have happened. I just… I'm sorry._ **

 

Maggie apologized to Rose. She knew she was in the wrong, but whatever she said was already out there. There was no way in taking it back. Rose nodded her head signaling that she heard what Maggie said, but she was angry as well. This was the first time Rose didn't say,  ** _it's okay._ ** It wasn't okay.

 

She always tried giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. Something she had learned in her job. That you couldn't just judge someone based on one action. She knew that one had to delve into who the person really was or were after harsh situations. Maggie started exiting the door.

 

**_Maggie, hold on._ **

 

Kara said as she wanted to leave with her. She didn't want to let Maggie go home alone in her state. Kara apologized too and hugged Rose.

 

**_I'll call you later to check on Alex. I just need to make sure Maggie is fine._ **

 

**_It's fine. Don't worry about it._ **

 

Rose replied. Kara started rushing out the door to catch up with Maggie. Rose walked towards the door to close it and she just leaned on the door as she closed it shut. She looked up, frustrated. Alex came into the living room and saw Rose.

 

**_Where's everyone?_ **

 

**_You still have the audacity to ask that question, Alex? They all left because you and Maggie caused a scene._**

 

Rose said angrily.

 

**_Everyone could hear you guys. I just wanted one peaceful dinner. One. I didn't think I asked for too much._ **

 

Rose continued. Deep down she knew she should not have expected a lot considering she was meeting her girlfriend's ex.

 

**_I'm sorry. I went to stick up for you. I didn't like the way Maggie was acting around you._ **

 

**_Listen, I appreciate that, I do, but I don't need you or anyone to stick up for me. You and Maggie made everyone feel uncomfortable with all the screaming. They all left because of you guys. I'm tired of all this Alex. I'm sick of it. Look me in the eyes and tell me that things haven't changed. That things are the same._ **

 

Rose said as she picked up all the dishes from the table, slamming them. Alex thought for a second that she was going to break them by how ward she was stacking them together.

 

**_You know I can't do that, Rose._ **

 

Alex replied. Rose nodded because she knew things weren't the same and they both agreed.

 

**_Look, I was honest with you when I told you that I want to make this work with you, but tell me now if you don't because I feel like every time someone mentions Maggie or you talk about Maggie, your eyes beam with light._ **

 

Rose continued.

 

**_I told you, time and time again that I do want things to work with you. I wouldn't still be dragging you in this relationship if I didn't want to be with you, babe. I don't want anyone else, I just want you._ **

 

Alex replied. She started to walk towards Rose. She took the dishes from her and set them on the table.

 

**_I love you, Rose. I just want to be with you._ **

 

Alex continued to reassure her, that she was in this relationship for the long run.

 

**_I know things are not the same, and I'm sorry for putting you in these situations time and time again, but I just hope we can get passed this._ **

 

Alex said as she held Rose's hands. Rose sighed deeply. She loved Alex way too much to just give up now. Rose knew things weren't always going to be easy so she was willing to stick it out through the hard times, once again.

 

**_Just don't lie to me, Alex. I hate not knowing things because then it makes ME feel stupid. That's all I'm asking for._ **

 

Rose said.

 

**_I won't, I promise._ **

 

Alex replied. Alex picked the stack of plates from the table and put them in the sink.

 

**_I'm doing the dishes tonight._ **

 

Alex said. Rose scoffed and looked at her in a funny way.

 

**_Did you really expect me to do the dishes after you ruined the night? You're doing the dishes AND cleaning everything up._ **

 

Rose joked. Alex nodded her head signaling that she was in fact right. Rose left the kitchen and into their room.

 

She waited for Alex to be done cleaning so she can go to sleep. She laid on their bed looking up at the roof. There was nothing to see, but it got her thinking. She was remembering what Maggie said at the dinner table. **_I used to live here._** It was like a ringing sound in her mind. It played over and over again.

 

Alex was finally done and she came into the room. She changed from the clothes she wore earlier to something more comfortable. She got into her bed and kissed Rose goodnight.

 

**_Goodnight, babe. I love you._ **

 

Alex said as she turned the light off. Rose didn't say anything back, for the first time. Alex turned on her side to go to sleep, when Rose spoke.

 

**_Why didn't you tell me that she lived here too, Alex?_ **

 

Rose questioned Alex. Alex opened her eyes and stood quiet for a while. She didn't have an excuse nor did she need an excuse, it was just a conversation that never came up. Rose waited for Alex to answer.

 

**_Why do I feel like I'm walking into a fight? How are we back to this conversation, again?_ **

 

Alex asked. She wasn't trying to avoid answering the question, but she thought they were done arguing about the same conversation from earlier.

 

**_That's not what I asked._ **

 

Rose replied.

 

**_I didn't think I needed to tell you nor did the conversation ever come up._ **

 

Alex said.

 

**_If we're gonna have another fight, can we just do this tomorrow?_ **

 

Alex continued.

 

**_I don't want to fight with you anymore. It doesn't have to be a fight. I was just asking about it because I was think about it, but if you're going to make this into a fight, never mind. Goodnight._ **

 

Rose said. She turned to the opposite side of Alex and they went to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys have been asking whether Sanvers is endgame or not, and that's what I intend to do. I LOVE Sanvers, but a little angst/drama through the process never hurt anyone ;).


	16. It's All Professional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. Thanks for reading :)

_**Maggie!** _

 

Kara shouted as Maggie went in to their apartment about to slam the door when Kara pushed it back open.

 

_**Maggie, what's going on with you? This isn't like you.** _

 

Kara continued.

 

_**I don't want to talk about it.** _

 

Maggie said.

 

_**You have to talk about it with someone, Maggie. I don't care if it's not with me, but with someone.** _

 

Kara replied.

 

_**Here's the thing. It's just... when I see Rose and Alex, together, it's a… it's a reminder of what we were supposed to have.** _

 

Maggie said.

 

_**But Maggie, you were gone for so long and we get it. It wasn't your fault, but we all had to move on. You wanna know how Rose and I got so close? J'onn, Winn, James and myself were going behind Alex's back, when she moved to Gotham, trying to follow new leads through the DEO. There was this one time that we found a lead that led back to the van that... to the van that took you and I still wasn't sure about Rose, because I was hoping that you were still alive and I was rooting for Alex to be with my friend Maggie. Anyway, so we went and it was a warehouse with burnt bodies. Most were unidentifiable, but there was one specific body that grabbed our attention. At the time, we clearly didn't know it would turn out not to be you, but we called Alex to come and identify the body, that we assumed was you. Alex was in no conditioned to do anything, but Rose was the one that did everything for Alex. She stepped up and I called her to take care of Alex. No questions asked, she did what she was told and she brought her back to National City. She never once questioned what was going on and uhm… once Alex said it wasn't you, Rose took her back to Gotham. She took care of Alex through all of it and eventually Alex opened up to Rose about you and she understood all of it. She understood the relationship you guys had and how you guys ended not by choice. And we've been friends ever since.** _

 

Kara confessed to Maggie. Maggie just listened to Kara. She felt guilty at the way she treated Rose, even before hearing this story, but this just reassured her that she messed up, bad.

 

_**And I guess that's what makes it so hard, you know- the fact that Alex has found this person that's so great and has such a big heart.** _

 

Maggie replied as her eyes got watery. Kara and Maggie were always close. Ever since Alex introduced her as her girlfriend, at the time.

 

_**I know it hurts that you and Alex are not together anymore, but you're not that couple anymore. And it may feel like she's giving you the cold shoulder, but you still have me. You're like a sister to me, Maggie. And I'll always be here for you and you know that. And if you and Alex are meant to be, then you'll always find a way to be together again.** _

 

Kara said as she comforted Maggie. Maggie nodded as she took everything Kara said in. She thought Kara was right. If her and Alex are meant to be, then things will take their course when it's time. Clearly, it wasn't their time and even though it broke Maggie's heart, she knew that she would eventually have to move on.

 

_**You're right. Thanks, Kara.** _

 

_**Don't even worry about it. Now, you just have to make amends with Alex.** _

 

_**Yeah, I think I burnt that bridge already.** _

 

Kara nodded and she went in to hug Maggie.

 

* * *

 

It was Monday and Alex went into the DEO like she always did. She went straight to Winn so that he could inform her on any suspicious alien activity, but so far nothing. She waited behind him and let him do his thing. While she waited, she heard Kara walking in laughing loud with another familiar voice. She was afraid to turn because she knew what she was going to find.

 

_**Hey, Alex. Winn.** _

 

Kara said. Alex turned to find herself looking at Alex and Maggie.

 

_**What is she doing here?** _

 

Alex asked Kara in front of Maggie. Those sort of questions you would want to ask discretely, but Alex was still upset about last week.

 

_**Well actually, I'm gonna start wor-** _

 

Maggie was about to say when Alex interrupted her.

 

_**I wasn't asking you, I was asking Kara.** _

 

Alex replied with a harsh tone. Winn turned back around to walk back to his chair as everything got awkward way too quick.

 

_**She's going to start working here, Alex. So you guys better find a way to work things out because we don't need any of this in here.** _

 

Kara said as she told both of them.

 

_**I have no problem with Alex, it's her who's still upset.** _

 

_**And there's a reason for that. You can't blame me after everything you caused last week.** _

 

_**I already apologized to Rose about it. So can we please move on?** _

 

Maggie said. Alex crossed her arms and shook her head. She wasn't ready to move on. Kara walked towards Winn and asked on an update. Alex and Maggie stood behind and continued to argue.

 

_**Look, if you don't want me to stay, just say the words and I'll be happy to leave.** _

 

Maggie said.

 

_**No, you could do whatever you want, but just know that when we're here, together, working in the DEO, it's all professional, okay? We keep the personal to the minimal.** _

 

Alex gave Maggie those boundaries.

 

_**Alex, c'mon. I said I was sorry.** _

 

**_Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Maggie. Not after you caused a big fight with me and Rose._ **

 

**_I'll talk to her again._ **

 

 **_No! You already did enough talking last time don't you think? Let's just leave things how they are and keep things professional from now on._   _Maybe we shouldn't talk about anything anymore._** _  
_

 

**_Is that really what you want?_ **

 

**_Yeah. No contact. Not outside of the DEO._ **

 

Alex continued as she started walking back to Kara and Winn. Maggie stood behind, upset, watching Alex leave. All she could think about is how much she unintentionally pushed Alex away and it's not what she wanted. She was going to find a way to make it up.

 

* * *

 

Maggie was patiently waiting outside the door knocking, in hopes she was there. She thought to herself that if they didn't answer the door by the third knock she would leave. She knocked for the third time and no one answered. She was about to leave when they opened the door.

 

Rose opened the door to find Maggie standing on the opposite end. Alex wasn't home as Maggie left the DEO after their argument. Rose tried closing the door, not letting Maggie in, but Maggie pushed it back open before it slammed. She let herself in and closed the door.

 

**_Listen, I know you're upset with Alex, but don't be._ **

 

**_What are you doing here?_ **

 

Rose replied.

 

**_Last week, it was all my fault. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It's just… it was hard seeing you guys together. And it was hard letting her go, Rose. You know, it… it was hard losing her, and it was hard seeing her with you. And it's… still… really hard._ **

 

**_I know. I know, and in a way it breaks my heart because I know that you guys didn't end by choice, but Alex and I have created our own life together now and that's something I won't apologize for, Maggie._ **

 

_**No, you don't have to.**   **I also wanted to let you know, personally, that I took the job at the DEO.**   **I'm sorry, again.**_

 

Maggie said as she exited Rose's apartment. Rose stood there thinking about how much Maggie still cared for Alex that she was willing to talk to her and help her fix things even if it meant her not being with Alex. She thought to herself,

 

_**Everyone was right. Maggie really is noble.** _

 

It was probably one of the qualities Alex and everyone else admired about her.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Alex came home. Rose had her day off so per usual, she stayed home and waited for Alex.

 

**_Hey, babe._ **

 

Rose said.

 

**_We're speaking._ **

 

Alex joked.

 

**_Ha ha. Funny._ **

 

Rose said sarcastically.

 

**_You see, I thought you were still mad with the lack of words you've been using the last couple days._ **

 

**_Maggie came here today._ **

 

Rose said. Alex was already annoyed because earlier in the day she had spoke to Maggie and told her not to do anything.

 

**_I'm sorry, I had talked to her earlier and told her to leave you alone._ **

 

**_No, it's fine. Everything was fine. It was actually a pretty good conversation and I appreciated her coming by._ **

 

**_What did she say?_ **

 

**_Well she apologized and she said how hard it was seeing us together. How hard it was letting you go and how hard it still is for her. Reasons why she lashed out last Thursday. You know, I feel bad for her, and not in a pitiful way, in a way that maybe she doesn't have closure yet, you know? Maybe you should try talking to her._ **

 

**_Trust me I already have, but I think that it's best, for all of us, if we kept our distance for a while._ **

 

**_Come on, Alex. You're working with her, there's no way in avoiding her and I'm for sure not asking you to avoid her or to not talk to her. If anything, I'm advising you to mend at least the friendship you guys once had. You told me once, that she helped you figure out who you really were, as a person, and I believe you should repay her the favor by forgiving her. After all, you guys are working together and everyone needs to get along for everyone's sake. Especially in your field, everyone has to communicate._ **

 

**_How did you know she took the job at the DEO?_ **

 

Alex asked. Rose chuckled as she crossed her arms.

 

**_Are you not paying attention to me. I told you, she came and talked with me._ **

 

**_No, no, yeah. I am paying attention, I just… I didn't think she would mention it._ **

 

**_Well she did and like I said, I would much rather have you alive than dead. So figure out a way to work it out._ **

 

Rose said as she kissed Alex in between her words. Alex smiled because things were finally going back to _normal._

 

 


	17. Close that Chapter of My Life

The next day Alex went into work ready to talk to Maggie. She was going to work things out only because her girlfriend asked her to.

 

**_Maggie, can we talk?_ **

 

**_About?_ **

 

**_About yesterday._ **

 

**_Like you said, if it's not work related, then we really don't have anything to talk about. See you around, Danvers._ **

 

Maggie said as she walked away. Yeah, she might've mended things with Rose and Alex's relationship, but she was only doing what Alex asked of her. No speaking about anything that wasn't work related. Since the moment Maggie got better, she knew that Alex and Rose were really serious and that she would have to move on and speaking with Rose yesterday only verified what she felt. She was ready to start moving on, even if it hurt her. It's not what she wanted, but she also wasn't going to let her life halt because Alex didn't want her.

 

* * *

 

**_Kara?!_ **

 

**_Yeah?_ **

 

**_I think I'm ready._ **

 

**_Ready? For what?_ **

 

**_To close that chapter of my life._ **

 

Maggie said as Kara came into the living room with a confused face. She had no idea what Maggie was referring to.

 

**_With Alex._ **

 

Maggie reminded Kara.

 

**_Really?_ **

 

Kara asked as she both questioned it but was impressed. She never thought that Maggie would move on and even though it meant moving on from her sister, she was happy to see that Maggie wasn't going to let this past relationship continue to define her life.

 

**_And how are you gonna do that?_ **

 

Kara continued.

 

**_Well I was thinking that maybe we should all go to a bar or something._ **

 

**_All?_ **

 

**_Yeah. Me, you, Winn and James._ **

 

**_What about Alex and Rose?_ **

 

**_What about them?_ **

 

**_You're not inviting them?_ **

 

**_I mean… don't you think it'll be a little awkward?_ **

 

**_That's only if you make it awkward. There's no need for you guys to be awkward around each other or to be angry._ **

 

**_I'm only doing what I was told to do._ **

 

**_Which is what?_ **

 

**_C'mon, Kara. You don't think I know that Alex tells you everything?_ **

 

Maggie said and Kara still gave her a confused face.

 

**_She really didn't tell you? Well yesterday, after we were all talking in the DEO and you left, she told me that there's no need for us to talk about anything that has nothing to do with work._ **

 

**_She didn't really mean it._ **

 

**_But she did. I asked her if that was what she wanted and she said 'yeah.' So, like I said, I'm only doing what I was told._ **

 

**_Well, extending an invitation wouldn't hurt._ **

 

**_You can extend the invitation to them, but I'm not._ **

 

**_I'm just letting you know that I am. Whether they wanna come or not, that's up to them._ **

 

**_Like I said, you could do whatever you like, Kara._ **

 

**_We can do the alien bar today and then maybe next week we could go to a 'regular' bar._ **

 

Kara suggested.

 

**_Perfect. Then it's set. I'm gonna text Winn and James to check if they're in._ **

 

Maggie said as she grabbed her phone from inside her jacket and left to their room. Kara grabbed her phone to text Alex about the plan for tonight.

 

**_Hey. I was just letting you know that we're going to the alien bar tonight if you and Rose wanna join._ **

 

**_Who's we?_ **

 

**_Well, me, you, Winn, James, Rose… and Maggie. Maggie was the one with the plans._ **

 

**_And she told you to invite us?_ **

 

**_Not exactly, but she said I could invite you guys if I wanted and that's why I'm texting you for._ **

 

**_Well I'll mention it to Rose, see what she says and then I'll get back to you. Talk to you later._ **

 

Kara received Alex's message and didn't reply.

 

* * *

 

**_Babe?_ **

 

Alex called out for Rose.

 

**_Yeah? I'm in here._ **

 

Rose shouted from the restroom as she was fixing her hair. Alex walked towards the restroom and leaned on the frame of the door.

 

**_You look beautiful today._ **

 

Rose turned around to smile at Alex.

 

**_Today?_ **

 

Rose teased her.

 

**_No I mean… you always look beautiful, babe._ **

 

Alex replied. Rose laughed because Alex would take everything so serious at times, though she had gotten used to Rose always joking around too.

 

**_I'm only teasing you, babe._ **

 

Rose said as she walked towards Alex and pulled her from her waist to kiss her. She continued to hold Alex by the waist.

 

**_What's going on?_ **

 

Rose asked.

 

**_Well, Kara texted me saying that they want to go out tonight. With everyone._ **

 

**_Will she be there?_ **

 

Rose asked.

 

**_Uhm… yeah. She's the one that arranged everything, but I told Kara that I would ask you._ **

 

**_Great. We're going._ **

 

**_Just like that?_ **

 

**_Yeah. This gives you guys the opportunity to talk._ **

 

**_I already told you, I tried earlier today and she said no._ **

 

**_Maybe try a little harder._ **

 

**_Look, I know her. She doesn't work like that. When she sets her mind to something, there's no going back. Maybe in due time, but not right now. You still want to go?_ **

 

**_You think I'm going to pass on a night with drinks?_ **

 

Rose asked rhetorically.

 

**_Of course you wouldn't._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_So we're going. Go get ready._ **

 

Rose said as she started kissing Alex up and down her neck.

 

**_Babe, what are you doing?_ **

 

Rose continued to kiss her, unzipping Alex's pants. She was teasing her.

 

**_After tonight, if you're on your best behavior._ **

 

Rose pulled away as she gave Alex a devious smile.

 

**_Go on. Go get ready._ **

 

Rose continued saying as Alex was still leaning on the frame of the door taking it in. She hated when Rose teased her. She finally snapped out of it and walked away. Rose turned around and smiled as she watched her leave.

 

* * *

 

James, Winn, Maggie and Kara met up at Kara's apartment to go to the bar together. Once they arrived at the bar they started ordering rounds. They all talked and waited for Alex and Rose to arrive.

 

Alex and Rose finally arrived and all of them watched them come in, except Maggie.

 

**_I'll come back right now. I'm gonna order another round._ **

 

Maggie told Kara as she stood up to leave the table.

 

**_Where is she going?_ **

 

Rose asked upon reaching their table. It was a question Alex wanted an answer to too.

 

**_She went to get another round._ **

 

Kara replied. Both Rose and Alex nodded.

 

**_Sit. Sit._ **

 

James said as he pointed at two separate open seats. Rose sat next to James and Alex sat next to Kara where Maggie was sitting before she stood up to get the other round. Maggie finally came with the round.

 

_**Hey!** _

 

Maggie said as she put the drinks on the table.

 

**_I didn't know what to get you guys so I ordered the same thing for all of us._ **

 

Maggie continued. She was referring to both Alex and Rose, but in reality she already knew what to get Alex.

 

**_It's fine. We're good with anything right, babe?_ **

 

Rose said as she took her attention off of Maggie to Alex. Alex was zoned out.

 

**_Alex?_ **

 

Rose said to get her attention.

 

**_Oh. No. Yeah, yeah. Anything is good._ **

 

Alex replied snapping out of it. Maggie gave her a confused, weird face as she handed everyone their drink. They all cheered and drank.

 

**_Do you need me to move?_ **

 

Alex asked Maggie because that's where Maggie was sitting before she left. Maggie ignored her and continued to walk around her to sit at the head of the table (next to Alex). Rose saw how Maggie ignored Alex and it clicked to her that maybe Alex was right.

 

**_So… what brings us to this occasion?_ **

 

Winn asked. Both Maggie and Kara looked at each other, wide-eyed, and grabbed their drinks to keep them from answering the question.

 

**_We can't just come and have a good time, Winn? Plus, you've been asking for that pool rematch for the past week so… here we are. I don't know how many more times you can afford to lose._ **

 

Maggie teased Winn.

 

_**Oh, it's on, Sawyer.** _

 

* * *

 

As they both played Maggie noticed how good Winn had gotten.

 

**_Well damn, you've gotten better._ **

 

Maggie joked.

 

**_I'm not the worst one now, Sawyer._ **

 

Winn replied. Winn and Maggie were the worst pool players, but Maggie was always far less bad than Winn.

 

**_Listen, I know we haven't talked as much, but I'm sorry._ **

 

Winn continued.

 

**_For what?_ **

 

**_You know. For everything that happened._ **

 

**_Let's not talk about that. I just… I wanna forget about it. Okay?_ **

 

**_No. No, yeah. I get it._ **

 

Winn replied. Kara walked towards the pool table they were using and leaned against it at Maggie's direction.

 

**_You're not gonna get a whole lot of action playing pool with Winn, Maggie._ **

 

Kara whispered.

 

**_Well there's no one here that catches my attention._ **

 

Maggie replied as she continued playing pool.

 

**_Well you haven't even looked around. Maybe, this is just some wild guess, but maybe if you actually tried you'd be surprised. Who wouldn't want to be with you?_ **

 

Kara complimented Maggie.

 

**_You're smart, you're funny, you definitely don't lack looks, but that's up for argument._ **

 

Kara joked.

 

**_No. But really, put yourself out there. You don't know what you might find._ **

 

**_You're right. That's game, Winn._ **

 

Maggie said as she took Kara's advice.

 

* * *

 

Maggie went to sit down at the bar alone, in hopes that someone would approach her. Kara crossed her arms, laughed and shook her head from afar because she knew Maggie really wasn't trying.

 

Rose also saw Maggie from afar and went to approach her.

 

**_I'll be back._ **

 

Maggie told Alex. She started walking towards Maggie. Maggie was giving Rose her back so when Rose sat down next to her, Maggie spun her body to be surprised.

 

**_Sorry. Were you expecting someone?_ **

 

Rose apologized as she could tell Maggie was startled.

 

**_No. No. I wasn't. I was just- what are you doing here?_ **

 

**_I just saw you were alone and I was wondering if you were okay?_ **

 

**_I'm fine. I was actually just waiting for my drink. Care for one?_ **

 

Maggie asked and before Rose could even answer Maggie was already calling the bartender.

 

**_Okay then._ **

 

Rose said.

 

**_You know, back in Gotham we didn't have a bar like this. It's pretty amazing._ **

 

**_Yeah, Kara mentioned it to me. That you are from Gotham._ **

 

**_Yeah. It's true. That was my home until, well… you know._ **

 

**_I was from there too. Well I mean, I was born in Nebraska, but after a series of events, I moved to Gotham once I got everything together and was old enough to. Then, I got a transfer from that department here to National City._ **

 

**_You know, it's weird. That we never crossed paths because the firm I worked for, at the time, was closely connected to your department._ **

 

Alex was watching both Rose and Maggie talk. She was squinting her eyes trying to read their lips to see what they were saying, but she couldn't make it out. She thought:

 

**_What exactly do they have to talk about?_ **

 

Eventually Alex quit trying to make up what they were saying, but continued watching them converse.

 

**_I guess we we were meant to meet in different circumstances, and here we are._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_I guess you're right. You know, I have this restaurant down there, we should all go sometime. It'll be fun._ **

 

Rose replied.

 

**_Yeah. Maybe sometime._ **

 

Maggie said as she thought that that day would never come. Both Rose and Maggie continued to talk and they even laughed at times. Although they barely knew each other, Gotham really gave them something to laugh and talk about.

 

**_You know, watching them isn't gonna do anything._ **

 

Kara pulled to Alex's side.

 

**_I wasn't even looking._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_Mhmm. Because I didn't just watch you watch them?_ **

 

Kara said clearly not buying anything that was coming out of Alex's mouth. Alex wasn't even sure if she bought it herself.

 

**_I mean, what exactly do they have to talk about, Kara?_ **

 

**_You should be glad that at least they're mature enough to be acquaintances. Or you know, you never know, maybe even friends someday. Maggie will continue to be in the picture whether you like it or not and that's not gonna change. Even when Maggie is in a new relationship I still want her to be a part of our lives. We're the only family she knows and has, Alex. I guess making the best out of it is the only good option._ **

 

**_Why would you say that 'even when Maggie's in a new relationship'?_ **

 

**_No reason. I was just saying that she's not gonna wait for you for ever._ **

 

**_Good. I'm glad. I already talked to her._ **

 

**_Well then I guess you won't care if I told you that the reason she planned this night was to put herself out there, now would you?_ **

 

Kara said. Alex didn't say anything back. She was taken back at the fact that Maggie was actually taking actions to meet someone knew. I guess at one point, Alex felt and hoped Maggie wouldn't, but it wasn't her decision to make. Alex stood up from her chair, without answering Kara, and went towards Rose and Maggie's direction.

 

**_Oh. Hey, babe. You should come join us. We were just talking about-_ **

 

Rose said as she was interrupted by Alex.

 

**_Actually, I came to tell you that I'm calling it a night._ **

 

**_This early?_ **

 

**_Yeah, I'm not feeling so good._ **

 

Alex lied. Maggie looked at Alex with a smirk and face that screamed _you liar._ She knew that that was something Alex would say when she wanted out of a situation.

 

_**Okay. We can leave.** _

 

Rose replied, not knowing Alex was lying.

 

**_It was great talking to you, Maggie._ **

 

**_Likewise._ **

 

**_Think about what I told you._ **

 

Rose said as she put money on the bar.

 

**_Don't worry about it. I got it._ **

 

Maggie said as she handed Rose her money back.

 

**_Are you sure?_ **

 

**_Yeah. I am._ **

 

Maggie answered giving Rose a genuine smile.

 

**_Goodnight._ **

 

Maggie continued.

 

**_Bye._ **

 

Alex said under her breath and Maggie just nodded her head letting Alex know she heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will TRY to do weekly updates. Let me know in the comments below what day would you guys prefer for me to post the new chapters. Thank you for continuing to read this story and all of the feedback is greatly appreciated.


	18. You Still Love Her

_**Hey, we need to talk. Meet me for brunch.** _

 

Alex read Kara's text and didn't know what could possibly be. She got ready regardless and headed out.

 

* * *

 

**_Thanks for meeting me._ **

 

**_What is this about now, Kara? I feel like lately, every time you text me to meet up or 'talk' it's more to scold me about something. What did I do this time?_ **

 

**_It's about you, Maggie and Rose._ **

 

**_You know, Kara, this is starting to get really old real fast._ **

 

**_Just hear me out. After I say what I have to say you can do what you like. I'll stop questioning you about it. Listen, have you ever considered taking a break from Rose?_ **

 

**_And why would I do that?_ **

 

**_I see the way you look at Maggie when she's in the room, Alex. Like she's the only one in a full room of people. When I don't catch you staring at Rose I see you staring at Maggie in the same manner. We all do. You know, I even think Rose does too, because she's not stupid. She's the smartest person I know and that's saying something because I know you and Maggie, but like I said, she's noticed. I think it's easier for her to pretend like she doesn't see it because what you don't know won't hurt, but it's not fair to her. And it's certainly not fair to you, having conflicting feelings for both. I'm not judging you either, I'm just saying that maybe you need to reevaluate where your feelings truly lie and then you can go from there._ **

 

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes after hearing Kara.

 

**_You know, I've said this to you, to Maggie and to everyone time and time again. I'm sick and tired of it. I'm tired of you guys questioning me about it. And it's certainly not your business either, Kara._ **

 

**_Calm down, Alex. Just listen. You lash out on Maggie, give her the cold shoulder, treat her like utter crap, so it is my business. She doesn't deserve the way you're treating her and she certainly doesn't deserve the feeling of you stringing her along, especially if you have no intentions in pursuing something with her again._ **

 

**_I have never given her false hope. I told her how it was from the minute I felt it was okay for her to know._ **

 

**_But in telling her things like, 'it's not our time' it gives her the illusion that something still may happen someday, Alex. And you don't see that. It doesn't matter what you're saying because what she feels is totally different to what you're putting out._ **

 

**_Why are you so worked up about this, Kara? We've had this same conversation about a million times and every single time it goes nowhere. You're my sister, Kara. You're supposed to stick by family._ **

 

**_This isn't about sides and you know it. Maggie is family too and whether you like it or not, she's here to stay. I just don't understand how you and Maggie could get to such a place. It feels like just a couple months ago you guys were still that couple. The couple that loved each other. The one that would do anything for each other. The one that helped each other through hard times. What happened?_ **

 

**_Things changed, Kara. You were the one that told me to move on and now that I have you condemn me for it._ **

 

**_I'm not. I just feel like you're treating Maggie like she's nothing and pushing her away because it would be easier for you if she hated you than for you to admit that you still love her. And you know what, it's okay. What is not okay, is you treating her like she's nothing. Like she never meant anything to you._**

 

**_You're the one told me 3 days ago that Maggie was putting herself back out there so I don't see what the problem is. You think it's easy for me not talking to her? It's not, Kara. I'm done talking about this._ **

 

Alex said as she angrily pushed her chair back to get up and leave. Alex knew in her heart that Kara was right. Seeing Maggie again brought those feelings back, she wasn't sure if they ever even left, but one thing she knew is that she loved both Rose and Maggie. Alex hated the idea of not being certain.

 

* * *

 

Maggie was pacing in the living room area, thinking about what Rose had suggested her.

 

**_I know this isn't my place, at all, but everyone has been mentioning how you haven't really opened up to anyone about the time you were… away. And before you say anything, maybe you should go talk to someone. I know a really great therapist. She really helped me out when I was trying to cope with the loss of my parents. She is of total confidence and I know she's here in National City, now. The loss of my parents and your trauma are not the same thing, I get that, but I know she could be of help. When you need it, of course._ **

 

Maybe Rose was right. Maggie was so used to suppressing her feelings because she hated the idea of being a burden for anyone. All though Maggie knew she could talk to Kara, she wanted someone who didn't know anything about her. A fresh feel. Maggie felt it would be easier to talk to someone who didn't know her because then she wouldn't feel so judged.

 

* * *

 

The room was completely silent. All you could hear was the clock ticking.

 

**_Ms. Sawyer._ **

****

**_You can just call me Maggie._ **

****

**_Maggie. We've been here for thirty minutes._ **

****

**_I know, it's just… I don't know where to begin._ **

****

**_How about you begin by telling me why you're here. Why are you here, Maggie?_ **

 

Maggie thought to herself,

 

**_What kind of stupid question is that? If I'm here it's obviously because I need help._ **

 

Maggie didn't answer the question. Not until she took a minute. She took a breath and said,

 

**_A few months ago I was held captive for almost three years._ **

 

**_And how has your return been? How has you coming home affected your family, but most importantly, you? Do you have family here, Maggie?_ **

 

These questions were difficult for Maggie to answer. And I guess that was the point of therapy. To help ease up the difficulties of opening up.

 

**_I mean- I don't think I can speak for them, on how my return has affected them, but I can speak on how I feel it's affected them._ **

 

**_Tell me about that._ **

****

**_It's shifted many dynamics, my return. I believe and feel everyone is genuinely happy about having me back in their lives. Everyone except me._ **

 

**_And why do you think that is?_ **

 

**_It's just that… before everything happened I thought I had everything and then after I came back, it felt like I had nothing._ **

 

**_What's 'everything'?_ **

 

**_I was in a happy relationship with my girlfriend, Alex, at the time. Then when I was captive for years she moved on to someone else, Rose. I'm sure you know her._ **

 

**_Yes. But let's focus on you. What happened?_ **

 

**_She moved on and it was difficult— it's still very difficult seeing how everyone's lives continued to go on while I was gone. It's wasted time. Time I could never get back._ **

 

**_How does that make you feel?_ **

 

**_It saddens me, but most of all, it angers me. And before you ask me, 'Why does it anger you?' it goes hand in hand with the feeling of losing it all. You know, once having it and then suddenly losing it? I don't know what's worst, once having it and losing it or never having it._**

 

The therapist smirked because she quickly noticed how smart Maggie was.

 

**_Our session is coming to an end. But before you go: Time is such a tricky aspect of our lives, Maggie. We can’t control it. We can’t make more of it. We can’t get back what we think we have wasted. And while we can figure out how to control so many aspects of our lives, something we can’t control is time. It will keep on going, with or without us. The best time to live in is the present. It seems to me like you're trying to live for other people._**

 

**_That's the problem. I cant find a reason to live for myself._**

 

**_How about family?_ **

 

**_That's another whole story that we don't have time for, but to keep it short, I don't have any connection with my parents._ **

 

**_What about Alex?_ **

 

**_We're not exactly on speaking terms._ **

 

**_Friends?_ **

 

**_Her sister, Kara. My friends, Winn, J'onn and James. They're my family. They took me in with open arms and that's the closest I've ever had and will ever have to family._ **

 

**_You don't need people to live for, Maggie, but if that is what is giving you the incentive to want to wake up in the morning then so be it. But you need to understand that you will not find satisfaction within yourself if you keep on looking for happiness within others. You need to want to wake up for yourself._**

 

* * *

 

Althought Maggie was never one to open up to just anyone, she felt good opening up to someone after holding such painful trauma for months and she had Rose to thank for the recommendation.

 

**_Thank you._ **

 

Maggie texted Rose. They had exchanged numbers while they bonded over drinks and Gotham a few days back.

 

**_For what?_ **

 

Rose replied.

 

**_For suggesting me your therapist friend._ **

 

**_So you went? It's good to hear._ **

 

**_Yeah. I was reluctant in the beginning, but now that I've actually experienced it, I'm glad I did._ **

 

**_Well I'm glad it worked out for you._ **

 

Rose replied and set her phone on the kitchen island to shower.

 

**_Thanks, again._ **

 

Maggie sent her a last text of gratitude. When Rose's phone got the notification, her phone beeped while Alex was in the kitchen. She couldn't help but check who texted Rose, and not because she didn't trust her, it was just curiosity.

 

**_Maggie? Why would Maggie and Rose be texting each other? And since when did they have each other's number?_ **

 

Alex thought to herself as she set Rose's phone back on the table. These were questions only Rose or Maggie could answer and Alex wasn't talking to Maggie so she was out of the equation. She would have to wait for Rose to mention it, eventually.

 

Once Rose was done showering and changing she went to grab her phone from the kitchen island and headed to her room. She opened Maggie's message, read it, and didn't reply to it. Alex watched her read it, but still, Rose didn't mention anything.

 

* * *

 

A week later, as planned, Winn, Maggie, James, Kara, Rose and Alex got ready to go out again. This time around Maggie had decided she was actually going to try to put herself out there. They all met up at Kara's apartment to leave together. While waiting for Kara to finish up, due to dealing with Supergirl stuff she's or held back, Maggie and Rose were talking in the kitchen.

 

**_Hey, Maggie._ **

 

**_Oh hey. How's it going?_ **

 

**_Great. Listen, I don't mean to pry, but have you gone back?_ **

 

**_I haven't had time. You know with the DEO and stuff I haven't had time. But I am planning on going back. I feel like such a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, you know._ **

 

Maggie said. Maggie always questioned the fact that she allowed herself to open up to Rose, even in the slightest, it was more than she did with Kara and Alex, who she had known for a longer period of time. Maggie always thought that maybe it had to do with adding new voices to her collective chorus of reason. Getting to know someone new can only expand her mind and perspective. If she was opening up to someone unlike herself, chances were she was trying to broaden her horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to TRY and post a new chapter every Monday morning at 8 AM PST. Some weeks, I'll be posting TWICE. NEXT chapter will be up on Monday! Thank you for reading and giving me feedback. I've taken so many of your comments into consideration and incorporated some of your ideas. Ultimately, Sanvers will have a happy ending :).


	19. My Eyes Are Up Here

**_You're back. It's good to see you again._ **

 

**_Yeah. Sorry. I've been meaning to come, I just couldn't find the time with work and stuff._ **

 

**_So how's everything?_ **

 

**_Well, where do I start?_ **

 

Maggie said with a smile on her face.

 

**_I uhm— I went out with my friends last week, including Alex and Rose…_ **

 

**_I see you refer to Rose as a friend._ **

 

**_I've grown to have some sort of a relationship with her. It's a work in progress, but I find she's easy to talk to. But as I was saying, we all went out last week and I think I met someone._ **

 

**_You think?_ **

 

**_Well, I say I think because it's nothing concrete, yet, I hope._ **

 

**_Tell me about that night._ **

 

* * *

 

After Kara was done getting ready they all decided to go to a club instead. Upon arriving everyone disbursed. James and Winn went straight to the bar, Rose and Alex went straight to the tables and Maggie and Alex were eyeing the people dancing. Looking for someone, potentially for Maggie. 

 

**_Do you see anyone that interests you?_ **

 

**_Not in particular._ **

 

**_Well, this time keep trying. Last time you didn't even bother._ **

 

Kara said. Maggie laughed because she knew it was true.

 

**_Fine. I promise you that I will this time._ **

 

Maggie left Kara's side and went to the bar to get some liquor courage. Maggie was thinking that she would definitely not find someone long-term here in a setting like this. People usually went to clubs and bars to find a hook up, and that was something Maggie was neither opposed to.

 

Maggie waited for her drink to be ready. Once she got her drink she quickly turned around to go meet with Kara, when she bumped into someone. Her drink spilled all over her shirt.

 

**_I'm so sorry._ **

 

They both said.

 

**_It was my fault. I should've seen you coming you gave me your back._ **

 

The stranger continued to apologize. She continued to grab napkins over the bar to hand to Maggie.

 

**_Great. My night just started and it's off to a bad start._ **

 

Maggie said as she placed the empty glass on the bar and tried cleaning her shirt. The stranger tried helping her clean her shirt too.

 

**_You could barely even tell. You could only tell if you're directly staring in that area._ **

 

The stranger said as she gestured the stain on Maggie's chestal area with her hands as she continued to stare.

 

Maggie cleared her throat and jokingly said,

 

**_My eyes are up here._ **

****

**_Sorry. I didn't mean to look. I was just letting you know where you could see the stain._ **

 

**_I was kidding._ **

 

**_Good. Let me at least buy you another drink for ruining your shirt._ **

 

The stranger said as she called for the bartender.

 

**_I'll take two of whatever she ordered._ **

 

**_Thank you. You didn't have to._ **

 

**_Of course I did. It's the least I could do._ **

 

They both waited for their drinks. Once their drinks came the stranger apologized handed Maggie her drink and left. Maggie watched her leave as she took a sip of her drink.

 

From afar all Alex saw was Maggie talking to a girl. She saw when they both laughed when Maggie joked about her eyes being up there and when the stranger handed Maggie a drink. She took the shot right in front of her and Rose saw Alex chug it down like it was water.

 

**_Easy, babe. We don't want things to turn out like last time._ **

 

Rose said.

 

Maggie went to go find Kara, but Kara found her.

 

**_So? What happened?_ **

 

**_Nothing, Kara._ **

 

**_That didn't look like nothing._ **

 

**_What happened is we bumped into each other and my drink fell on me._ **

 

Maggie said as she pointed at the stain. The stain was barely noticeable considering they were in the dark. Kara chuckled as she saw Maggie upset.

 

**_It's not funny, Kara._ **

 

**_I'm sorry. It's not._ **

 

Kara replied as she tried holding in a laugh.

 

**_So, what's her name?_ **

 

**_How the hell should I know? Like I said, nothing happened._ **

 

**_So you keep saying._ **

 

Kara said as she smirked.

 

The night continued. They all did their thing. James and Winn stayed at the bar, Rose and Alex were at the tables and Kara and Maggie were at a different table. Maggie was never one to want to dance and Kara was just keeping her company. 

 

**_I'll be back. I'm going to the restroom._ **

 

Kara said.

 

**_I'll come with you._ **

 

Maggie said as they both stood up and walked towards the restroom. Kara went into one of the stalls and Maggie was just fixing herself up waiting for Kara to finish. As she was fixing herself up she heard a flush and automatically assumed it was Kara, but it wasn't.

 

**_Well, well. We keep running into each other, except this time you didn't spill your drink._ **

 

The same stranger who Maggie bumped into earlier in the night said. Maggie turned around to face the stranger, leaning back against the sink and chuckled.

 

**_No. Not this time._ **

 

Maggie replied.

 

**_Sorry, I didn't get your name last time._ **

 

Maggie continued.

 

**_My name is Liv. Well, Olivia, but everyone calls me Liv._ **

 

**_I'm Maggie._ **

 

Liv smiled and nodded.

 

**_So why are you here alone?_ **

 

**_I'm actually not. I'm just waiting for my friend, Kara. What about you? Everywhere I see you, you're alone._ **

 

**_My friends are somewhere dancing or something._ **

 

Liv said as she washed her hands.

 

**_This is not really my scene. I'm just here out of obligation._ **

 

Liv continued. Before Maggie got to say another word Kara was done. Kara wasn't able to hear them talk as the restroom was full of people talking and you could still hear the music from the outside. Kara looked at both of them confused but satisfied as she realized it was the same girl she had seen Maggie with earlier.

 

**_I'm assuming that's your friend Kara?_ **

 

**_Yeah that's her._ **

 

Maggie said. Kara walked towards the sink to wash her hands and then she approached Maggie.

 

**_Kara. This is Liv. Liv this is Kara._ **

 

**_Nice to meet you._ **

 

Kara said.

 

**_I'll be at our table._ **

 

Kara continued as she left Maggie in there with Liv. Liv got closer towards Maggie, almost chest to chest and reached for the roll of paper towels from right behind her. Maggie felt her heart skip a beat. In that moment, Alex walked in.

 

**_Oh. Sorry. I didn't know._ **

 

Alex said as she quickly exited the restroom.

 

**_Alex!_ **

 

Maggie shouted, but Alex was already out the door.

 

**_Who's that?_ **

 

Liv asked Maggie.

 

**_No one._ **

 

Maggie replied.

 

**_Well then, good. You should text me sometime._ **

 

Liv said as she searched in her bag for a pen. She found one and gestured Maggie to give her her hand. Maggie reacted and gave Liv her hand so she can write down her number. Maggie couldn't believe she was actually putting herself out there. It had been a long time. Liv was done writing down her number. Maggie looked down at her hand staring at Liv's number and smiled.

 

**_See you around._ **

 

Liv said as she left the restroom. Maggie exited the restroom right after and went to look for Kara.

 

Kara spotted Maggie from afar and saw Maggie smiling as she walked towards their table.

 

**_I'm assuming you got it?_**

 

Kara said.

 

**_I don't know what you're talking about._ **

 

Maggie said sacarstically. Kara grabbed Maggie's hand and she saw Liv's number and just shook her head in disbelief and laughed. Alex and Rose were leaving already as they had work the next day. They said goodbye to James and Winn and they headed towards Maggie and Kara's table to say goodbye.

 

**_She's really pretty, I'll give you that._ **

 

Kara said as Alex was already right behind them and heard.

 

**_Hey guys. Alex and I are heading out already. We've got an early morning tomorrow._ **

 

Rose said as Alex just stared at Maggie. Rose turned around towards Alex and leaned into her ear to tell her something.

 

**_Babe, I'll be outside waiting for the car._ **

 

Rose headed outside. Alex leaned in to say goodbye to Kara and then she leaned into Maggie and whispered,

 

**_She's not good enough for you._ **

 

Alex headed towards the exit, but right before she opened the doors to exit, Maggie pulled her from her hand.

 

**_Don't do that. You don't get to do that. It's not fair to me._ **

 

Maggie said angrily and walked away. Alex watched her leave, turned around and pushed the doors to find Rose outside.

 

* * *

 

**_And how do you feel about that?_ **

 

Maggie's therapist asked.

 

**_I feel like my life is finally moving forward. I was so stuck on trying to find lost time, but I was thinking about what you said and it really put things into perspective. I know things aren't going to change within a week…_ **

 

_**But it's a step towards the right direction.** _

 

The therapist said as she finished Maggie's sentence.

 

**_And where do you see this new 'relationship' with Liv going?_ **

 

**_I think right now I'm just going with the flow. Whatever happens happens, but I feel like I'll be satisfied with either outcome._ **

 

**_What about your relationship with Alex? If I recall correctly, you stated that you and Alex are not exactly on speaking terms. Is that a friendship you still want to acquire?_ **

 

**_I mean… do I like not speaking to her? Of course not, but I've learned to live with the idea of our relationship, friendship, whatever you wanna call it, never mending, y'know._ **

 

The therapist wrote something down on her pad.

 

**_You don't believe me?_ **

 

Maggie asked her.

 

**_It doesn't matter what I believe. What matters is that you believe it._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give you a timeframe, Alex and Rose have been together for 1 year and 10 months now.


	20. It's Not a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long to post. I had a crazy busy schedule these last two weeks. I'm posting two chapters.

**_Why haven't you called her, Maggie? It's been over a week. It seemed like you guys really hit it off good._ **

 

Kara asked Maggie.

 

**_I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous. It's been like 3 years since I've done this, Kara. The last person I was with was your sister  and that was so long ago._ **

 

**_And that should be more of a reason. Or maybe she can be the one that helps you move on, like Rose did with Alex, no offense._ **

 

**_I just… I don't know, Kara._ **

 

Kara grab Maggie's phone and hit the call button.

 

Maggie tried reaching for her phone but it was too late. Kara had already clicked the call button next to Liv's name. Maggie still tried going around the sofa to reach her phone, but Liv had picked up and Maggie had no choice but to pick up.

 

**_Hello?_ **

 

**_Uhm, hey! It's Maggie._ **

 

**_Maggie?_ **

 

Liv teased but she knew exactly who was on the other end of the phone. 

 

**_You know, the one you dropped a drink on?_**

 

Maggie joked.

 

**_If I recall correctly, you bumped into me._ **

 

Liv defended herself jokingly.

 

**_So you do remember me?_ **

 

**_Of course I do. How can I forget? I was just giving you a hard time for waiting over a week to call me. Usually, by the next day I have most of them calling._ **

 

**_Clearly, I'm not most of them._ **

 

Maggie replied slightly bothered at the fact that Liv said she had others. There was a long pause.

 

**_I'm just kidding. There's no one else… yet._ **

 

Liv said, subtly signaling she was willing to change that if Maggie wanted it.

 

_**I was just calling to see if you... maybe... well if you wanted to grab a drink sometime this week?** _

 

Maggie asked Liv nervously while she watched Kara chuckle and shake her head. Maggie was also nervous because she was scared of rejection. It takes Maggie a lot to ask someone "out." Maggie has always been used to suppressing her feelings and she'd always lived that way, until she met Alex, Kara and everyone else. They taught her that it's okay to be vulnerable. That it's human to make mistakes, to be sad and happy. That it's okay to feel.

 

_**Well-** _

 

Liv said. With that one word Maggie was thinking the worst-case scenario. Maggie thought:

 

_**That's it. She's saying no.** _

 

_**What did I do wrong?** _

 

Maggie was instantly regretting putting herself out there again.

 

_**Well actually, I was thinking more in the lines of lunch or something. What do you think?** _

 

Liv replied. Maggie's face instantly lit up because she was wrong. Liv wasn't rejecting her.

 

_**Lunch? That's great. It's great.**_

 

Maggie said.

 

**_So it's a date then._ **

 

**_It's definitely not a date._ **

 

Maggie replied chuckling.

 

_**Well then, just text me and let me know the details.** _

 

Liv said and hung up. Maggie turned around smiling at Kara.

 

_**A thank you would suffice.** _

 

Kara told Maggie sarcastically.

 

_**Thank you.** _

 

Maggie mouthed.

 

_**I told you it wouldn't be so bad. You never know the outcome of something. Not until you try, Maggie. And now, look at you, you've got a date.** _

 

Kara said.

 

_**It's not a date.** _

 

Maggie replied.

 

_**Whatever helps you sleep at night, Maggie.** _

 

Kara said as she laughed and left Maggie's area.

 

* * *

 

_**How are you feeling today?** _

 

Maggie's therapist asked her.

 

_**I'm actually great. Everything lately, has been great.** _

 

_**Although I'm sure there's room for improvement.** _

 

_**Of course, but I feel like I've taken few steps forwards.** _

 

_**And how is that?** _

 

_**Do you remember the girl I talked to you about, Liv?** _

 

Maggie asked her therapist. Maggie's therapist nodded _yes._

 

_**Well, Kara pushed me to call her and so I did. I asked her if she wanted to get some drinks sometime. For a second I was scared she was going to say 'no,' but instead she suggested we grabbed lunch.** _

 

_**Let me ask you this, hypothetically speaking, what if she had said 'no'? What would have happened then?** _

 

Maggie paused for a long time.

 

_**To be completely honest, I probably would have been upset. Not particularly because of the person who was saying no, but because it takes a lot from me to put myself out there.** _

 

_**Why do you think that is?** _

 

These were questions Maggie was trying to avoid. She wanted to avoid talking about her non-existent relationship with her parents. She thought that if she didn't mention them, she would avoid it, but the time came. The time for her to talk about them. Maggie sighed.

 

 _**My relationship with my parents completely change when I was fourteen. A series of, unfortunate events, completely ruined any kind of relationship I had with my parents.** _ _**You see, when I was fourteen, I was outed to my parents and my parents were not accepting of me. My dad kicked me out and could not have cared less if anything happened to me. I lived with an aunt until the age of eighteen. I got my life together and I moved out and never looked back. I always wondered if my mom did anything to stop my dad. Or if my dad ever regretted his choice, but by the lack of trying to contact me, it made it perfectly clear that he stood by his decision and my mother did not do anything to stop him. She never once tried reaching out to me, or so much as asked my aunt how I was doing.** _

 

_**I see. Your failed relationship with your parents is what causes this fear of rejection with others. Parents, generally speaking, are supposed to love their children unconditionally, and yours failed you. They are the ones that love you no matter what and they didn't. Your fear of rejection roots back to the rejection of the closest thing you've came to know. Let me ask you something. Is having a relationship with your parents something you want?** _

 

**_No. I don't want anyone in my life that doesn't accept me for who I am. They didn't care whatsoever when they kicked me out of our home. They never asked for me. They probably never even gave me a thought._ **

 

Maggie replied wanting to tear up.

 

_**You're saying that as you tear up. Why does it get you emotional.** _

 

_**Because thinking about it angers me. It makes me mad that someone could do that to their fourteen-year-old daughter. You see, if in the future, I have a child, I can't picture myself ever doing that. That child is a part of me and I will love them unconditionally.** _

 

**_Children. Is that something you want in the future?_ **

 

**_Of course. You know, in the short amount of time Alex and I were together, we talked about our future. How many kids we would want. What we would name them. If we wanted pets. Who would do this and who would do that._ **

 

Maggie said smiled as she remembered.

 

_**And now?** _

 

Maggie's therapist asked.

 

_**Well now, as you know, we're not together. She's been in a relationship with Rose for such a long time and I don't see it ending any time soon or at all, so plans have changed. The idea of me wanting a child in the future hasn't changed. Whether that's with anyone else.** _

 

_**Well I'm glad to see that you have things you're looking forward to in the future, Maggie. We've only had a few sessions, but I can tell you're very clearheaded on where you want your life to head. It's great that you have plans, but you also need to consider that not everything will lead you to that end in the exact same way you want it to, no matter how hard you try. Don't be afraid of change. Change in plans, change for the future and changes around you. It happens and it's normal.**_

 

_**Thank you so much! I'll see you next week.** _

 

Maggie said as she stood up from the couch and walked out of her session feeling good.

 

* * *

 

The following week everyone showed up to work except Maggie and Alex clearly took notice. Maggie was getting ready to go out with Liv.

 

**_Where's Maggie?_ **

 

Alex asked Kara.

 

**_She's actually not coming in today._ **

 

**_She can't just come whenever she feels like showing up, Kara._ **

 

**_Well she just couldn't come okay, Alex._ **

 

**_And why that may be?_ **

 

**_Because she's going on a date!_ **

 

Kara answered annoyed at Alex's frequent questioning. Alex was very surprised, is to say the least.

 

**_A date?_ **

 

**_Yes, Alex. A date. Why is that such a shocker?_ **

 

**_No. It's not. I mean, I'm just– Maggie? On a date? Doesn't sound like her._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_Well she's turned over a new leaf and I for one, I'm glad she's still not stuck on you._ **

 

Kara said. When she said that, she didn't think much of it, but Alex had a different tone.

 

**_And what is that supposed to mean?_ **

 

**_I didn't mean it like that, Alex, and you know it. What I meant is that, you've been with Rose for almost two years now, it was bound to happen. I'm just surprised it took Maggie this long to actually move on or so much as try to._ **

 

**_And with who is she going on this 'date' with, if I may ask?_ **

 

Alex asked Kara air quoting _date_ , curiously wondering who this mystery girl could be.

 

_**Actually, you may know who she is. She met her at the bar we went to a couple of weeks ago. Her name is Liv.** _

 

Kara replied. Alex knew exactly who she was talking about. After all she had seen them in the restroom.

 

_**Liv. So that's her name. I actually know exactly who you're talking about. I walked in on them, I mean they weren't doing anything, but they were really close to each other. It was right after you walked out of the restroom. Good for her.**_

 

Alex was done with the conversation and left.

 

* * *

 

Back home, Maggie was opening boxes after boxes, looking for something. She was frustrated because all she was thinking about was that she was going to be late and if there was one thing she hated was making other people wait for her. She wasn't going to meet up with Liv until three more hours, but Maggie loved having everything calculated. She kept searching the stacked boxes at the end of their apartment and then it hit her.

 

Maggie knocked on the door waiting for it to open. She continued to knock until Alex answered the door.

 

_**Maggie? What are you doing here?** _

 

Alex asked surprised to see Maggie, considering they weren't talking. Maggie let herself in.

 

_**Please, do come in.** _

 

Alex said sarcastically.

 

_**Babe? Who's that at the do-?** _

 

Rose asked Alex as she walked into Maggie in her home.

 

_**Maggie? It's really nice to see you, but what are you doing here?** _

 

_**I came to pick up my jacket. Kara mentioned it to me before that you previously had my stuff before she moved it to her apartment, so I thought you may have it.** _

 

Maggie answered as she looked at both of them.

 

_**Oh yeah Alex has it. Let me go get it for you.** _

 

Rose replied as she left to their closet to get Maggie's jacket.

 

_**So... this date.** _

 

Alex nodded as she smirked impressed.

 

_**It's not a date. Why is everyone calling it that?** _

 

Maggie replied annoyed.

 

_**C'mon, Maggie. Look I know you. You don't try and put in effort onto something unless you really want it, and this, it seems like you're definitely interested. Good for you.** _

 

Alex said.

 

_**Well, even if it was a 'date' that's none of anyone's business.** _

 

Maggie replied as she was trying to indirect Alex without being too forward about it.

 

_**You're right.** _

 

Alex answered. The room was quiet and they were both desperately waiting for Rose to hurry up and come with the jacket.

 

_**Here it is. It was all the way at the end of the closet.** _

 

Rose said as she handed Maggie her jacket.

 

_**Thank you so much. See you later, Rose.** _

 

Maggie thanked Rose and as she exited their apartment. Alex watched her leave and she really contemplated how distant and cold they had become with each other. She realized that most of it was her doing, but it was something she couldn't take back. The damage was done.

 

* * *

 

Maggie arrived back at their apartment and continued to change her look. She wasn't satisfied with anything. She debated whether to go formal, but not too formal. She ultimately wanted to wear her jacket and she thought that they were only going for lunch not dinner. She threw on her tight black, skinny jeans and a burgundy long sleeve with her black jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and said,

 

**_This'll do._ **

 

Kara entered their apartment and was confused as to what happened in there. She looked at the floor full of hangers and clothes all over the floor and then looked at Maggie with a confused face.

 

**_Sorry. I couldn't find something to wear._ **

 

Maggie apologized and Kara smirked.

 

**_For someone who claims it's not a date you sure are acting like it is._ **

 

**_Kara, don't start. I'm already nervous as it is._ **

 

**_I'm kidding. Don't think about it too much. Just breathe, relax and just have fun. The worst that can happen is you not seeing her again._ **

 

**_The problem is, I know things are going to come up and I know she's probably going to ask where I work or what I do and I'm already going to start this, whatever this is, lying._ **

 

Maggie replied. It got Kara thinking as well. She knew Maggie was right, but she also knew that she couldn't let Maggie tell her that she worked for the DEO.

 

**_Just tell her you're a detective. I mean, after all, you were one. Just go and see how things work out and if it's for the long run we'll revisit this conversation again._ **

 

Kara suggested Maggie. After all, Kara wanted to make sure Liv was something that Maggie saw as permanent and not someone who she'll just "hook up" with.

 

* * *

 

Maggie arrived to the restaurant they both agreed on. She was there early. She never liked being the one to walk in when someone was already sitting. She felt like the walk to them would feel like forever. The restaurant was nothing fancy, it was just a place to grab lunch at. They both agreed that it had to be organic and so it was.

 

Maggie was looking around the restaurant as she sat when she turned around towards the door and Liv was walking in, headed towards her direction. Maggie felt butterflies in her stomach, considering it had been years since she last did this. She didn't know whether to stand up and hug her or to just sit and let Liv sit.

 

**_Hey!_ **

 

Liv said as she got closer to Maggie and reached down to hug her.

 

 


	21. Another Date

_** Hey. Sorry. ** _

 

Maggie apologized.

 

_** For what? ** _

 

Liv asked confused as she pulled the chair out to sit down.

 

_** For not standing up. I just didn't know whether to or not. ** _

 

_** Don't even worry about it. It's not a date, remember? ** _

 

Liv replied teasing Maggie.

 

_** Right. Right. ** _

 

_** Did I keep you waiting long? ** _

 

_** No, no. I just got here about five minutes ago. You're good. ** _

 

_** Good. Did you order already? ** _

 

Liv asked Maggie.

 

_** I was waiting for you. So we can order together. It'd be easier that way. ** _

 

_** Okay, great. Have you been here before? ** _

 

_** No. This is my first time, actually. ** _

 

_** Me too! ** _

 

_** What are you getting? ** _

 

Maggie asked Liv as they both looked at the menus.

 

_** I think I'm getting the miso glazed halibut. And you? ** _

 

_** Uhm... a chicken lettuce wrap. ** _

 

Maggie replied.

 

_** Anything to drink? ** _

 

Liv asked Maggie.

 

_** Just water. ** _

 

_** Okay. I'll be right back. I'm going to go order. ** _

 

Liv pushed her chair back so she can get up, grabbed her wallet and was headed towards the front to order.

 

_** Wait. Here's for mine. ** _

 

Maggie said as she stretched her arm towards Liv to hand her money. Liv laughed.

 

_** It's okay, Maggie. I got it. You'll get it next time. ** _

 

_** Who said there's gonna be a next time? ** _

 

Maggie asked.

 

_** You'll see. ** _

 

Liv replied as she continued walking to the front. Maggie reached for her phone and texted Kara:

 

_** If I text you, come and save me. ** _

 

Maggie then put her phone away once Liv was approaching their table.

 

**_They said, it'll take a few minutes so I hope you're not too hungry._ **

 

**_Don't worry about it._ **

 

**_Maggie, what is there to know about you?_ **

 

**_Hmm. Well not much._ **

 

**_Oh, c'mon. You strike me as very intriguing._ **

 

**_And what makes you say that?_ **

 

**_I don't know. Something about you, it's very mysterious, but it makes me want to get to know you a little more._ **

 

**_Okay then, well I'm originally from Nebraska, I'm 31, I'm the only child. I like the outdoors, anything that's thrilling, uhm… I love horror movies, yoga. What else?_ **

 

Maggie asked herself out loud trying to avoid many topics which included he job and family. 

__

_**What about family? Do you have any family here?** _

 

_**Well that just depends on your very own definition of 'family', right?** _

 

_**Very true, but I mean like your parents, considering you said that you're originally from Nebraska.** _

 

There it was. One of the questions Maggie was trying so hard to avoid.

 

_**In Nebraska… probably.** _

 

Maggie replied in a low-toned voice. She didn't want Liv to hear _probably_ , but it didn't work.

 

_**Probably?** _

 

Liv asked confused as to why or how Maggie could possibly not know.

 

**_What about you?_ **

****

**_I'm 29, born and raised here, I'm a physician-_ **

 

Liv was saying before Maggie interrupted her.

 

**_A physician?! But you're so-_ **

****

**_Young? Yeah, I get that a lot._ **

 

Liv finished Maggie's sentence.

 

**_So then there's really not much to know about you, right? You probably spent your entire life behind a book._ **

 

Maggie teased her, but was surely impressed at how accomplished Liv was, considering her age.

 

_**Ha ha, very funny.** _

 

Liv said sarcastically.

 

**_No, but seriously, that's impressive. How did that come to be?_ **

 

Maggie asked Liv intrigued.

 

**_Well, I had a younger brother and when I was 15. He was only 13. He had kidney failure and I got to see how his physician dealt with our family and became a counselor to us and a physician and fulfilled all of these roles that meant so much to my family and in those moments, it gave me that realization that I could be that one day. I was only 15 at the time and I had no idea what a commitment it was or what the hell I was getting myself into, but I'm glad I did._ **

 

**_Wow, that's very impressive and the drive you had to actually go through with it. But I also noticed how you said 'had a brother.'_ **

 

**_He died shortly after and that just gave more of a reason._ **

 

**_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories._ **

 

**_It's okay you didn't do anything wrong. But don't think I forgot about the whole 'probably' thing with your family. What's the story there?_ **

 

Liv asked Maggie.

 

**_Hmm. That's a long story for another date._ **

 

Maggie sighed as she replied.

 

**_'Another date,' huh? I thought you said this wasn't even a first date?_ **

 

Liv said as she smirked. Before Maggie could answer they were interrupted.

 

**_Maggie?! What are you doing here?_ **

 

Rose asked as she approached both Maggie and Liv at their table.

 

**_I'm here, just having lunch._ **

 

Maggie replied nervously.

 

**_And who's this?_ **

 

Rose asked Maggie as she looked at both Liv and Maggie.

 

**_Hi, I'm Rose by the way._ **

 

Rose continued as she shook Liv's hand.

 

**_Rose. Nice to meet you, I'm Liv, Maggie's… friend._ **

 

Liv replied hesitantly because what were they? They were definitely friendly, but they were also getting to know each other on different terms. And even though Maggie continued to insist that it wasn't a date, Maggie was just done calling it one before Rose came.

 

**_What brings you here?_ **

 

Maggie asked Rose.

 

**_I just stopped by to pick up some food for Alex and I, before I head home from work._ **

 

Rose replied.

 

**_That's good. It's great._ **

 

**_Okay then, I'll let you guys get back to whatever this is. See you later._ **

 

Rose said as she smiled. She knew what Maggie was doing. 

 

**_Ex-girlfriend?_ **

 

Liv asked Maggie right after Rose walked away.

 

**_It's nothing like that._ **

 

Maggie replied and laughed at the idea of Rose and her, together. Never.

 

**_Oh c'mon. She seems like a nice girl, you're not too bad yourself either..._ **

 

Liv insisted jokingly.

 

**_She's actually my ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. Alex, the one she mentioned, that's my ex._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_Oh wow. That's— that's definitely something. And you guys are friends? That's even more impressive._ **

 

Liv continued.

 

**_We're adults, and we just started being friends, it took me a while, but's she's really cool and smart._ **

 

**_Well it's good to see that you're still 'cool' with Alex and her new girlfriend._ **

 

**_Hmm yeah._ **

 

Maggie chuckled because all though she was "cool" with Rose, she definitely wasn't friendly with Alex right now.

 

* * *

 

Rose opened the door from her and Alex's apartment with some drinks and the food she just finish buying for them on her hands. She set it on the table and called out for Alex.

 

**_Babe?!_ **

 

**_Yeah?_ **

 

**_Guess who I just ran into?_ **

 

**_Uhm, I don't know? Kara? James? Winn? Those are the only people you and I both know._ **

 

Alex replied joking, but she was actually being serious at the same time.

 

**_I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that last part, but Maggie. She was at this little restaurant with–_ **

 

**_Let me guess, Liv?_ **

 

Alex said as she interrupted Rose.

 

_**Yeah, how'd you know?** _

 

Rose asked confused as how could Alex know.

 

**_Kara. She mentioned it to me._ **

 

**_Isn't that nice. That Maggie is putting herself out there? I think it'll be good for her. Liv was really pretty. She had long black hair, green eyes, and a very genuine smile. She gave off this really welcoming vibe. She seems like a very nice girl._ **

 

Rose said.

 

**_Geez, should I be worried? By the sound of it, you seem like the interested one._ **

 

Alex joked with Rose.

 

**_Babe, seriously? You know, I'm only here because and for you._ **

 

**_I know. I was joking. C'mon let's go eat before the food gets cold._ **

 

Alex said as she headed towards the table to start opening the containers of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking on wrapping up the story as I've been finding it difficult to continue posting. I will start speeding it up. Since I first came up with this story I had a clear idea of how I wanted it to end, and that was with Alex and Maggie ultimately together. Thank you for being patient, but things will finally speed up.


	22. There Was a Time

It was past midnight, and Maggie was trying to unlock the door as quietly as possible, but that almost seemed impossible with all the ruckus she was making while trying to open the door. She was tipsy, but aware of what she was doing and where she was at. She started to go in to the apartment when she heard a light switch turn on. She immediately knew she was going to get a thousand questions from Kara, which was something she was trying to avoid at all costs, considering her state. She knew that eventually she would have to tell her at work, but Kara was up and waiting.

 

_**So... how was it?** _

 

Kara asked, smiling at Maggie, waiting to hear all about it. Maggie shook her head, took of her jacket and threw it on the sofa as she was sitting down.

 

_**Hmm, it was okay.** _

 

Maggie replied.

 

_**That's it? It went 'okay'?** _

 

Kara asked, completely disappointed She was expecting Maggie to have dropped a bomb on her, or that it would be something more exiting, but it wasn't.

 

_**Well, yeah. It went more than fine. I'm sparing you the details.** _

 

Maggie said as she started getting up to head to Kara's room and stumbled while she started walking towards the room.

 

_**Be careful, Maggie. Are you okay?** _

 

_**What, Kara?** _

 

_**You're really not gonna tell me?** _

 

 _**I'll tell you all about it in the morning at work... maybe.** _ _**Oh, but I will tell you this. Guess who came into the restaurant we were in?** _

 

Maggie asked Kara.

 

_**Uh, I don't know.** _

 

Kara replied just wanting to know. She didn't care enough to play this game with Maggie.

 

_**Rose did.** _

 

_**Rose? Like, Alex's girlfriend Rose?** _

 

_**Well which other Rose do we know?** _

 

Maggie asked rhetorically.

 

_**She came up to our table and she actually met Liv.** _

 

Maggie continued.

 

_**And how was that?** _

 

Kara asked, suddenly interested again.

 

_**At first it was a little weird, but once she left, Liv asked me if that was my ex-girlfriend. Can you believe that? As if I would ever.** _

 

Maggie said laughing, again at the idea of her and Rose ever dating or having dated.

 

_**Yeah, that would never happen. You guys are too similar. Maybe that's why Alex-** _

 

Kara responded before she caught herself almost saying _maybe that's why Alex is with her._

 

_**'Maybe Alex what'?** _

 

Maggie asked as she caught on.

 

_**Nothing. I was just saying that you guys would never happen.** _

 

Kara said. Kara knew Maggie wasn't dumb and that she knew exactly what she was about to say.

 

_**Yeah, that's what I thought I heard.** _

 

Maggie replied knowing that wasn't it.

 

_**Goodnight. Talk to you later, Kara.** _

 

Maggie continued as she shut the door close from Kara's room

 

_**Goodnight?** _

 

Kara replied lowly as she gave Maggie a weird look.

 

* * *

 

_**Hey, good morning!** _

 

Kara said as Maggie walked into the kitchen.

 

_**How are you feeling?** _

 

Kara continued.

 

_**Fine? I guess. Why are you asking me?** _

 

Maggie replied confused.

 

_**I'm asking because you're acting weird.** _

 

_**Weird? How so?** _

 

**_I mean, you were acting weird last night._ **

 

**_Speaking about last night, I need to go pick up my car... from Liv's house._ **

 

Maggie said that last part in a low voice.

 

_**From Liv's house. Ah, now I see why you were off last night. So, what happened, huh?** _

 

Kara asked.

 

_**Talk to you later. I gotta go pick up my car.** _

 

Maggie said as she ignored Kara's question and left quickly.

 

* * *

 

Maggie arrived at Liv's house and she rang her doorbell. She called Liv prior to going to her house, but she was sent to voicemail right away. She figured Liv had her phone off. A couple minutes after and Liv finally answered the door. Maggie noticed she was in a rush.

 

_**Is everything alright?** _

 

Maggie asked.

 

**_Yeah, yeah. Everything is alright. I just got called in to work. It was my day off, but not anymore._ **

 

Liv replied.

 

**_Oh okay. I just came to pick up my car and I needed you to open your driveway for me to get it. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered you._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_Maggie, you know you don't bother me. I'm actually glad you came. It already made my day, but I really need to go._ **

 

**_Don't worry. Like I said, I just came to get my car._ **

 

Liv opened the garage door and Maggie was headed towards her car when Liv stopped her.

 

**_Here. Just make sure you close it._ **

 

Liv said as she handed Maggie the garage remote.

 

**_Call you later?_ **

 

Liv continued.

 

**_Yeah, but if you can't it's okay._ **

 

Maggie said as she watched Liv leave.

 

* * *

 

**_Are you finally going to tell me what happened?_ **

 

Kara asked Maggie.

 

**_Fine. After we ate we talked for a bit more. I didn't want to burden her with all of my 'problems' so I just kept it to the minimal about my life. I don't want to scare her away. And then after we left we went to her house._ **

 

Maggie said as she was interrupted by Kara.

 

**_Shut up?! You did not?!_ **

 

**_Yeah, we did. But nothing happened. Well… something was going to happen, but she stopped it before we did anything because she said she wanted to get to know me better first if we were taking this any further._**

 

Maggie continued.

 

**_And is that what you want?_ **

 

Kara asked.

 

**_Isn't that why people date?_ **

 

Maggie replied rhetorically.

 

**_I thought you said it wasn't a date?_ **

 

Kara replied giving Maggie a look. Maggie rolled her eyes and said:

 

**_C'mon. But disregarding your comment, we ended up playing this game she came up with at the top of her head to get to know each other better. She would ask me a question, personal or not, and if we didn't want to answer we would have to take a shot._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_Now that's why you were sorta acting weird when you came in huh? You were tipsy._ **

 

Kara laughed and shook her head.

 

**_And how was that?_ **

 

Kara continued asking Maggie.

 

* * *

 

**_Okay, so this is how the game works: It's very simple, for every question you don't want to answer you have to take a shot. Sounds good?_ **

 

Liv explained to Maggie.

 

**_Sounds perfect. Hit me with your first question._ **

 

Maggie replied.

 

**_What is something you want to accomplish before you die?_ **

 

Liv asked Maggie her first question.

 

**_Hmm, I don't know. To be happy._ **

 

Maggie replied.

 

**_And you're not happy now?_ **

 

Liv asked.

 

**_That's two questions. It's my turn._ **

 

Maggie replied and Liv shook her head and chuckled.

 

**_Okay. If you were stranded on an island and could only take three things, could be people too, what would you take?_ **

 

Maggie asked.

 

**_Really this question? It's simple. I'd take my phone, food and… you._ **

 

Liv replied as she smirked. Maggie looked down because she was blushing, but it made her smile.

 

**_No but seriously._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_You don't believe me? I'm being serious. But fine, if I need to change my answer it'd be: my phone, clothes and food. Happy?_ **

****

**_As a clam._ **

 

Maggie said snarkily.

 

**_My turn. Tell me about your family._ **

 

Liv requested of Maggie. Maggie stood quiet. What could she say. There was nothing to say.

 

**_I'll pass._ **

 

Maggie replied and Liv started to pour her the shot.

 

**_Drink up._ **

 

Liv said as she smiled. It was Maggie's turn to ask.

 

**_Are there misconceptions about yourself that you wish people wouldn't make?_ **

 

Maggie asked. She knew she was asking a rather ballsy question.

 

**_Uhm, when people don't think I'm good at my job based on how young I look or am. Or when women don't take me seriously, when we're dating, because I'm 'more likely to end up with a guy.'_ **

 

Liv said really annoyed. She always hated that people didn't take her bisexuality seriously because of this fixed notion that bi women are more than likely to end up in "straight" relationships.

 

**_So you're into both men and women?_ **

 

Maggie asked surprised.

 

**_That's two questions in one, but yes._ **

 

Liv replied. Maggie nodded signaling that everything was okay and that she had no problem with it. Reassuring Liv that she wouldn't be one of those girls she had dated before.

 

**_Back at the restaurant, you said that you moved here to National City. What is it that you like about here?_ **

 

Liv asked.

 

**_I love my job here. My family is here. This is where I met my friends that quickly became my family and they became my home._ **

 

Maggie said as she smiled. She couldn't help but think about all the time she had spent making all these great memories with the people she loved the most.

 

**_My turn. What are you most afraid of?_ **

 

Magie continued to ask Liv.

 

**_Not living my life how I want to and instead living for others. Doing what makes other people instead of what makes me happy. You know, I always put others before me and while some would say that's a great quality it also has its faults. You see, I know that when I help others it's a selfless quality and I never expect anything in return, even so much as a thank you, and that's thanks to my career, but I also know that I often don't make decisions for myself. I make them for others even if I'm not happy with those decisions._ **

 

Liv said contemplating on all the times she had put others before herself, which was in almost every circumstance.

 

**_Yeah, I know what that's like. I always put other people before me. Doesn't matter the situation. I always try to facilitate it for them. And that's what we both do when it comes to our jobs. We put others before us and we tend to bring that in our personal lives._ **

 

Maggie caught herself opening up to Liv. Maggie thought that maybe it was because Liv was really easy to talk to. She was an open book. She didn't hide anything nor did she judge anything she had to say. But she also caught herself slipping on information she was trying so much not to talk about like her job.

 

**_Now that you mention it, where do you work? You just said you put your life on the line for others… so?_ **

 

Live questioned Maggie.

 

**_Yeah, I'm passing, again._ **

 

Maggie said as she held her shot glass and reached towards Liv's direction so she can pour her her sixth shot. Liv gave her a suspicious look and wondered why Maggie couldn't answer such a simple question.

 

**_Should I be worried? You don't work in anything illegal right?_ **

 

Liv joked.

 

**_It's nothing like that._ **

 

Maggie laughed as she replied.

 

**_Okay, good. At the rate youre going by not answering questions you might have to spend the night._ **

 

Liv flirtatiously suggested.

 

**_There's cabs Liv. There's cabs. And I think it's time for me to leave. This little game of yours will have to continue another night._ **

 

Maggie said as she stood up from the floor.

 

_**Here. Let me call a cab and wait with you.** _

 

Liv called a cab and they both left outside, sitting on her front door steps, waiting for a cab. They both stood quiet for a moment, until Maggie broke the silence.

 

_**Thanks for doing this with me. It was different, but entertaining is to say the least.** _

 

_**The pleasure was all mine.** _

 

Liv responded scooting closer to Maggie.

 

_**I think we should do this again... soon.** _

 

Liv continued as she leaned in to kiss Maggie, but couldn't do so as the cab came and flashed his lights. Maggie pulled away nervously and got up to start walking towards the cab. Liv smiled and shook her head because she couldn't help, but think that a perfectly good moment was ruined.

 

_**I'll text you. Goodnight.** _

 

Maggie said as she walked towards the cab Liv had called for her and stumbled a couple if times while doing so. Liv smiled, got up from the steps and went inside once Maggie's taxi took off.

 

* * *

 

Upon arriving home and talking a bit with Kara, she headed to Kara's room and couldn't stop thinking about the moment Liv and her were about to share. She grabbed her phone from the night stand to text Liv.

 

_**Thank you for last night.** _

Delivered 12:32 AM

_**No, no. Thank you for setting it up.** _

Delivered 12:35 AM

_**I had fun. Probably more than I have in such a long time.** _

Delivered 12:35 AM

_**Me too. Too bad the ending got ruined.** _

Delivered 12:36 AM

_**There will be plenty of opportunities for that, Liv.** _

Delivered 12:38 AM

_**Are you asking me out again?** _

Delivered 12:40 AM

_**That depends.** _

Delivered 12:40 AM

_**On what exactly?** _

Delivered 12: 41 AM

_**If you could fit me in on your very hectic schedule, I presume.** _

Delivered 12:41 AM

 _**I mean, that will be no issue... hopefully, but I'd ask you the same thing**   **i**_ _**f I knew what you did for a living.** _

Delivered 12:42 AM

_**If you stick around long enough you'll find out.** _

Delivered 12:43 AM

**_That's something I'm willing to do. Goodnight Maggie._ **

Delivered 12:43 AM

 

* * *

 

_**And that was all that happened.** _

 

Maggie finished telling Kara about her date.

 

_**Wow. She took you home on the first date, huh?** _

 

A voice said in the background. Kara was so into Maggie telling her about her date that they both didn't realize Alex had walked in halfway throughout.

 

_**How long had you been standing for?** _

 

Kara asked Alex.

 

_**Long enough to hear about it.** _

 

Alex replied. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

 

_**Well, this was fun, but I've gotta go. See you at home, Kara.** _

 

Maggie said as she headed towards the exit where Alex was standing.

 

**_Danvers._ **

 

Maggie said as she smiled at her. It was the first time in what felt like forever that she genuinely meant that smile.

 

**_She seems happy._ **

 

Kara randomly said.

 

**_Yeah, I can see that. Good for her. I actually wanted to talk to you about having this whole dinner thing with everyone, and yes that includes Maggie before you ask, for mine and Rose's 2 years._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_Two years?! Wow. It feels like you guys only got together yesterday._ **

 

Kara said surprise. She could vividly remember everything Alex and Rose had been through and yet, here they were about to celebrate two years together.

 

**_Tell me about it. I mean, it's still two months away, but if I want everything to be perfect, I need to start planning now. That includes making amends with Maggie. You know, it's tiring pretending to not care. I just need to talk to her._ **

 

Alex confessed to Kara.

 

**_It's what I've been telling you and Maggie. It's what Rose has been telling you. I don't know why it's taken any of you guys this long._ **

 

Kara gave Alex her two cents.

 

**_But I'm glad one of you has come to their senses._ **

 

Kara continued.

 

* * *

 

Two months later and there was only 3 days left to finish planning what seemed like a simple dinner. The tough part was getting everyone to agree on a time considering James and Rose had different work schedules than the others. For the most part, Maggie, Alex, Winn, J'onn and Kara had the same routined schedule. Although Kara's could change at any given moment.

 

Still, Alex had not found the courage to talk to Maggie, but she knew it would have to be soon if she wanted Maggie to be there. 

 

Maggie and Liv had officially defined their relationship as more than dating. They were together. They had only been together for a little over 2 months, but Maggie found herself spending less time with Kara and more time with Liv. At times she felt guilty because she knew Kara was there for her every step of the way. Through hard times and good times. Maggie had not told anyone that Liv was her girlfriend for the reason that she didn't want them to give Liv the third degree. She always figured Kara knew she was in a new relationship because she'd been spending less time at their apartment, but when she did hang out in their apartment Kara never mentioned it.

 

A day before the dinner celebration everyone agreed on a time and now the last thing Alex needed to do was talk to Maggie. She figured she would do it at work. It was the only time she saw Maggie. Maggie was talking to Winn as he showed her something on his screen. Alex kept looking at her from afar trying to get the courage to walk up to her and talk to her. She finally decided to start walking towards her direction.

 

**_Hey, can we please talk._ **

 

Alex said as she whispered in Maggie's ear.

 

**_Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Winn._ **

 

Maggie replied as she finished her conversation with Winn.

 

Alex and Maggie walked towards one of the rooms in the DEO. 

 

**_I don't hate you, you know._ **

 

Alex said as she walked around the room and admired it, as if it was the first time she's ever seen it.

 

**_You want to know something, Maggie?_ **

 

Alex asked.

****

**_What?_ **

****

**_Here, in this room, it was the first time I knew you we're going to change my life. The one day you got injured and you were sitting on that bed. Do you remember that day?_ **

 

Alex said as she smiled at the memory.

 

**_I remember. How could I forget? I told you I had a date to get to that night._ **

 

Maggie and Alex both chuckled and Maggie couldn't help but crack a smile. She looked around at the room and sat back down on that same bed like she did the first time.

 

 ** _There was a time when I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you. There was something about you that made me think, 'this one. She's the one. She's the one for me.' But then, you know… things unfortunately happened… to you and it changed everything. After what seemed like a long period of time,_** ** _I moved on. We all did. And then we found you. When we first found you, it was such a huge relieve because I knew in my heart that you were still alive. I knew you wouldn't just give in so easily, even after it had been so long. Seeing you get back to being… you know, Maggie brought back those feelings that I worked so hard to suppress and I'm sorry for treating you the way I have. It's just… it was hard seeing you. The same pain I felt losing you. And I don't want to continue fighting with you anymore. I miss you. I miss us. And I don't mean 'us' as in like together, I mean it like having you around. We can find that relationship we once had. The friendship we had. I know you may think that I hated you these past few weeks, but I could never. You were the first person who made me feel loved and truly_** **_got me to accept myself for who I was and that's something I will always cherish and hold so close to my heat, but you also need to know that I'm not leaving Rose, Maggie. I'm just— I'm sorry, for everything._**

 

Alex continued.

****

**_That doesn't matter to me. Well at least not anymore. You know, over the years I've had my share of friends, relationships, loses, and triumphs. With time, they all began to run together. But I learned that you will find the real moments are vibrant. The rest just fades away. Your pain will fade and that's exactly where I'm at right now. I don't want to fight with you either, Alex. It's exhausting having to pretend like I don't care if we talk or not, because I do. I thought that maybe you and I could get back to where we were once, but it doesn't seem possible, at least not right now._**

 

Maggie confessed. She used to feel pain when she would see the woman she once loved with someone else, but things had changed for the both of them.

 

**_We've both moved passed this. Everything has changed. And not just for me. I saw the way you looked at me before. And I see the way you look at me now. Things are different now and you can't tell me that they're not._ **

 

Alex said. Maggie looked down to the floor.

 

**_But I think it also has to do more with the fact that we're both in different relationships._ **

 

Alex continued. Maggie looked back up at her surprised that she knew. Maggie was trying to keep things on the low because it had only been a few months that she had started dating Liv.

 

**_What? You didn't think I knew?_ **

 

Alex scoffed.

 

**_Let me guess, Kara?_ **

 

Maggie asked.

 

**_Wait, Kara knew?_ **

 

Alex asked.

 

**_No she didn't know, but I figured she suspected something._ **

 

Maggie replied. Alex had no idea Kara even had the slightest idea. she also thought about why her sister didn't think to tell her, but she also understood that it wasn't her right to know anything regarding Maggie's "extracurricular activities" anymore.

****

**_She was the one that encouraged me to go through with the whole 'dating' idea. I was going back and forth about it because I was hoping that you and I would— like I said, she encouraged me. But as far as her knowing I had a girlfriend, I didn't tell her._**

 

Maggie continued.

****

**_She didn't tell me anything. But you don't think I noticed how you don't stay after hours at the DEO anymore? Or how you're not home with Kara as much and I know this because I've been hanging out with Kara, since she's there alone. Or how when you are at work, you're tired. The only explanation for that is that you've been spending all your time with Liv and you only do that when you're fully committed and I know this, well because— you know. Clearly we all knew you guys were dating, but no one knew if it was an official thing. But I can just tell by the way you've been happy lately._**

 

Alex said.

 

**_I know it's a cliché but I'm happy that you're happy._ **

 

Alex continued.

 

**_Thanks. So we're done doing this?_ **

 

Maggie said as she got off the bed and stood right in front of Alex.

 

**_Yeah. I think we're way past this._ **

 

Alex replied and smiled at her.

 

**_Good. Let's get out of here._ **

 

Maggie said and they both walked out of the room. As they were walking Alex remembered she had to invite her to the dinner celebration.

 

**_Oh, before I forget, tomorrow Rose and I are celebrating our two years and well I wanted you to be a part of it. I'm doing this dinner thing with all of us and you should come._ **

 

**_Wow. Two years, huh?_ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_Yeah. Time flies when you spend it with those you love._ **

 

Alex replied.

 

**_And yes, before you ask, your girlfriend can come. I'll text you the details later._ **

 

Alex said as she genuinely extended Maggie her plus one. She was happy and Maggie deserved to be happy too.


	23. Moving On

Maggie immediately reached for her phone in her back pocket to text Liv.

 

_**Babe. We need to cancel our date night tomorrow.** _

Delivered 4:21 PM

_**And just when I was looking forward to it. I feel like we haven't seen each other in like a week.** _

Delivered 4:31 PM

_**Uhm, maybe because it HAS been a week.** _

Delivered 4:32 PM

_**But we're still going to see each other. Alex and Rose, you remember Rose right?** _

Delivered 4:33 PM

**_Yeah. The pretty one that walked into the restaurant where we first had our date.? Yeah, what about them?_ **

Delivered 4:35 PM

_**Well, they're actually celebrating their two year anniversary tomorrow, and well Alex just invited me and I was wondering if you wanted to come?** _

Delivered 4:36 PM

_**And miss out on an opportunity to meet your ex Alex? I'm in.** _

Delivered 4:36 PM

_**That's not funny. But not only will they be there, but everyone else too. So you'll be meeting everyone all at the same time.** _

Delivered 4:38 PM

_**If there's anything you should have learned from being with me is that there's nothing I can't handle, Maggie Sawyer. You can count me in, babe. I'll see you tomorrow. I've gotta get back to work.** _

Delivered 4:42 PM

 

* * *

 

That same day, Maggie went home and started thinking about all the things she couldn't tell Liv. Simple things like where she works. For the past few days, she had been thinking about working for the NCPD again. When she worked for the NCPD she always helped Alex and the DEO so it really didn't matter if she wasn't officially "in" the DEO. She waited for Kara to come home because there were things she wanted to talk about with her.

 

After a few hours of doing nothing, but waiting for Kara, she finally came home.

 

**_Finally! I was starting to get bored._ **

 

Maggie said.

 

**_Sorry. I got stuck at CatCo._ **

 

Kara replied feeling exhausted, taking off her coat and throwing herself onto the couch.

 

**_Yeah, I can see that. But we need to talk._ **

****

**_About?_ **

****

**_Well… I know you've done so much for me, since I came back and I don't want you to feel like I don't appreciate anything that you do and did for me because I really do, but I've been thinking and I don't want to work… I don't want to work for DEO… anymore._ **

 

Maggie said scared of how Kara will respond. Kara took off her glasses and just looked at Maggie.

 

**_But why?_ **

 

Kara asked.

 

**_I just feel like, I'm in no use there. Remember when I told you before I even took the job that I didn't want to feel useless? Well that's exactly how I feel. I don't see the purpose of me being there, entirely. I want to go back to NCPD. There is where I felt needed._ **

 

Maggie continued.

 

**_We do need you at the DEO, Maggie. Had we not, I wouldn't have asked you to join us. But I also get where you're coming from and if that's what you want, then fine. I'm not going to hold it against you and you know you're always more than welcome to come back._ **

****

**_Thanks, Kara. But it also has to do with the fact that I can't tell anyone where I work something as simple as that. Yeah, Rose knows about everything, but Liv doesn't and I want to make things work with her. And there is one last thing we need to talk about. I also, want to move out. Hear me out. We're too crowded in here, my stuff is still in boxes in the end of your apartment and I'm in a better state now. Ever since Rose recommended me her therapist from back home, I feel so much better._ **

****

**_So you're with Liv now, huh? I kind of had a feeling you guys had been together. Your absence in this house gives it away and also the fact that you seem so happy at work, a little too happy especially for someone who's working._ _But this whole Rose's therapist thing. Where did that come from?_ **

****

**_Rose. A couple months ago she recommended me to go to her therapist and I know I'm not completely done going, but it's been of help._ **

****

**_That's where you take off after work to, huh?_ **

 

**_Yeah, I just didn't want anyone to know, especially Alex… and you. I feel like you guys have been wanting me to open up to you about a couple of things, and I didn't want you guys to feel like I was talking to someone else because I didn't trust you. I do, but I feel like it's less painful to open up to a stranger because they only know what you tell them about yourself. You and Alex both know me well, and not that I'm saying I would feel judged by you, but I would feel like you're pitting me and that's the last thing I want._ **

 

_**But Maggie, you know we're here for you, always! Even when you and Alex are fighting she still cares. She doesn't want to know what you're doing, she just wants to know that you're okay. You're not 'like family' to us, you are family and that's something that is never going to change, no matter the outcome.** _

 

_**Yeah, I know that. Thanks, Kara. And about this dinner tomorrow.** _

 

Maggie said.

 

_**I'm assuming my sister talked to you already? She had been wanting to apologize and talk to you these past few days.** _

 

_**Leave it to her to leave things last minute.** _

 

Maggie replied chuckling.

 

_**What about the dinner?** _

 

Kara asked Maggie.

 

_**Well, Alex said I could invite Liv if I wanted, and well I already did, but do you think it'll be awkward with Alex and Rose being there?** _

 

_**Was it awkward for you when you met Rose?** _

 

_**That was different. we were in complete different circumstances.** _

 

_**Maybe, but it'll always be awkward meeting someone's ex, no matter the situation.** _

 

_**So, you think I should tell her never mind.** _

 

_**I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is to go easy on her if she doesn't want to talk. It'll probably be because she's intimidated and not because she doesn't want to get to know us.** _

 

_**You're probably right. And by the way, after the dinner I want to start moving everything, which is not much, out.** _

 

_**That's fine. We'll help you move out. By Sunday night, you'll be moved out into your new home. Now I gotta call and Alex to ask what's going to happen tomorrow. I'll come back right now.**_

 

* * *

 

Kara went into her room to call Alex.

 

_**Hey, Kara.** _

 

_**Hey. So I just wanted to know what's going to happen tomorrow with the whole dinner thing?** _

 

Kara asked Alex. No one knew where it was going to be. All Alex told them was to free up their day at that time.

 

_**Well, it's going to be at her favorite place. It's this really nice place in the downtown area. It's very formal so everyone needs to dress nice. I'm going to surprise her by inviting all of you and then we're going to a mini vacation, just the two of us. Just be at Russo's by 8-ish.** _

 

_**I wanted to talk to you too about Maggie. She's not going to be working with us anymore.** _

 

Kara said out of the blue.

 

_**What do you mean?** _

 

Alex asked confused. As far as she and everyone else knew it seemed like Maggie liked working there. She never thought that it maybe had to do with the fact that she was around the people she loved and not the actual work itself.

 

_**Exactly what I'm saying. She just finished telling me that she doesn't feel of 'use' at the DEO so she wants to go back to what she knows and loves, NCPD. I don't blame her. She probably took the job thinking it would've gotten you guys back together, but now that she's with Liv she's changing her whole life again. She even said she was moving out. So after your dinner, on Sunday we're all helping her move out. She said ever since Rose recommended her the therapist she feels better and she's ready to move out.** _

 

_**Wait, Rose? My girlfriend, Rose?** _

 

_**Well which other one?** _

 

Kara replied rhetorically. Right then and there it hit Alex that that's why Maggie and Rose were texting that one time Rose was showering and saw the incoming messages.

 

_**So yeah, I just wanted to let you know.** _

 

Kara continued.

 

_**I've gotta go, Kara. I'll see you tomorrow.** _

 

Alex hung up in a rush and didn't even let Kara say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Alex was headed towards her room to ask Rose about it, but she found herself overhearing a conversation Rose was having with someone on the phone.

 

_**Are you sure, Ms. Martinez? I think you're making a huge mistake.** _

 

The other person on the other end of the phone said.

 

_**Listen, I already told you and you do what I tell you!** _

 

Rose replied angrily. Alex had never heard Rose raise her voice at anyone. She was always calm and it was a side Alex had never seen or heard and for her to be talking to anyone like that only made her think that it had to be for a good reason.

 

_**To be clear, Ms. Rose, you want me to change your will?** _

 

_**Yes! Just do what I asked you to and if you can't or don't want to, I'll make sure I find someone who can. Are we clear?** _

 

_**Crystal. I'll get right on it and send out the paperwork.** _

 

_**Thank you, Paul. And I'm sorry for raising my voice. It wasn't my intention.** _

 

_**Yeah I know. I'm just doing my job and that's taking care of you assets, but if that's what you want, that's what I'll do.** _

 

Paul replied.

 

_**Thanks again.** _

 

Rose hung up the phone and Alex waited a while before she walked in. She pushed the door open and Rose turned around to smile at her.

 

_**Who was that?** _

 

Alex immediately asked Rose.

 

_**Oh that? It was work related.** _

 

Rose lied and Alex knew it, but she didn't want to make it a thing. She had other things to talk to her about.

 

_**So, I just got off the phone with Kara and she let me know that Maggie is quitting the DEO.** _

 

_**What?! Really? That's surprising.** _

 

_**Yeah, that's what I thought too, up until Kara told me that you sent her to your therapist? What's all that about?** _

 

_**Right. I knew you would find out eventually.** _

 

_**So why didn't you just tell me?** _

 

_**Because it wasn't my place and it was something Maggie had talked to me about. She didn't want any of you guys knowing because she didn't want all of you to start treating her different. As it is, she said that you and Kara were already treating her like a child.** _

 

_**She told you that and not us?** _

 

_**Well maybe it has to do more with the fact that you guys immediately jump down her throat. You know, contraire to popular opinion, sometimes people just need someone to listen and not say anything. And why does that matter, whether she told me, you, or Kara? As long as one of us is helping her out and it's working, I don't see the problem.** _

 

_**And what is that supposed to mean? 'As long as one of us is helping her out'? You don't think that's what Kara and I have been trying to do?** _

 

_**Stop twisting my words. I just meant that she's getting the help she needs and that's all that matters. There's absolutely no reason for us to even be arguing about this.** _

 

_**We could've avoided all this had you told me about it to begin.** _

 

_**Are we not speaking the same language here, Alex.? I told you, it wasn't for me to tell.** _

 

_**Everything makes sense now. That's why you guys were texting a couple months ago.** _

 

_**You were looking through my phone?** _

 

_**I wasn't. Your phone just kept buzzing so I checked the screen to see who it was and it was Maggie, but that was it.** _

 

_**Mhmm. It doesn't even matter, I have nothing to hide, but instead of trying to figure out by snooping around, just ask me next time and I'll tell you.** _

 

_**Like when I just asked you about your phone call earlier?** _

 

_**What?** _

 

_**Nothing. Just forget about it. I just came in here to tell you that tomorrow is our two years and I planned this dinner for us, if you're still in the mood for it after this.** _

 

_**Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Babe, you know I want to be with you. We've been through so much together and you really think this little 'argument' is going to change that? It's not. So where are you taking me?** _

 

_**That's a surprise. Just dress nice and we're leaving at 8 p.m.** _

 

Alex said as she pulled Rose closer to kiss her. She held her from her waist as she proceeded to talk to her.

 

_**Kara also said Maggie is moving out from her apartment into her own home on Sunday, so we're going to help her out. Just your luck, you don't work Sundays.** _

 

Alex continued.

 

_**Good for her and count me in. She's going to need new furniture. It'd be nice if we bought it for her.** _

 

Rose suggested.

 

_**You're gonna buy it for her?** _

 

Alex asked surprised. She always knew Rose was one of the most selfless people that she's ever met and that's saying something considering she knew Maggie, but Rose was really giving.

 

_**Yeah. Why not? She's going to need it. You're just going to let her sleep on the floor and keep all her things in boxes for a couple of weeks? I don't think so. She's our friend and we should help her.** _

 

Rose replied.

 

_**Of course not. We can do that. I'm fine with it. But I know Maggie and she won't take it.** _

 

_**Well I wasn't asking you for permission and we'll just surprise her with it. They can deliver it when we're helping her out and she'll have no choice, but to accept it.** _

 

Rose said jokingly.

 

_**We can go early in the morning to pick it out.** _

 

Alex suggested.

 

_**Well, alright. I've gotta line up some paperwork then I'll head to bed.** _

 

Rose agreed, left their room and went straight to the living room to grab her computer. She started checking her emails to see if Paul sent her the information she needed and he did. This was something Rose thought she'd never do, but then everything seemed right. She was fairly confident about her decision and it was something she was going through with.


	24. Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying a new writing format. Let me know if you like this one better or how I was doing it before. Enjoy :)

After Rose read Paul's email which contained the paperwork to change her will, she started thinking again, whether it was a good idea after all. She didn't have kids of her own, her parents were dead and she moved from Gotham to National City to be with Alex. She just always assumed and talked to Alex about donating everything to multiple charities.

 

Alex was laying down, looking up at the ceiling in her dark room, staring at nothing. All she could think about is why would Rose be changing her will. As far as they both talked about, Rose always stated it would go to charity. Alex wanted to ask, but she felt like she had no right to even ask or suggest because at the end of the day it was Rose's money, properties and belongings, and rightfully so, her decision to do whatever she wanted to do with it. Alex contemplated on what the change could be and why she would feel the need to be changing it so suddenly.

 

Rose always kept a journal where she would write her thoughts and ideas. Things she wanted to speak into existence or things she was feeling. She's the type of person that always tries to find the good in people even when proven wrong. She believes in the redemption of others and some people may think that it makes her prone to pain, misery, and a life full of disappointment, but the truth is, it was a quality she and others appreciated. The optimism people sometimes need when facing adversary. She had been writing in that journal ever since she first moved to National City with Alex. It was the only way she felt she could express what she was feeling at the time without hurting Alex's feelings. She pulled out her notebook and started writing the changes she wanted to make on the will. She had thought about it enough and she believed that although her decisions would be questionable to people, her heart said otherwise and ultimately, it was what truly mattered to her.

 

* * *

 

It was the next morning and Alex found Rose asleep on the couch with her laptop open, papers and folders all around her. “ _Babe, did you stay up all night?”_ Rose awoke and realized she unintentionally fell asleep, _“_ _I guess, I fell asleep without realizing it. Sorry, I didn’t go to bed with you. I just got a little caught up with this.” “What we’re you working on?” “_ _It's just this big case at work and it’s been taking up too much of my time.”_ Rose hated lying to Alex, but she knew that for now, it was for the best. Alex started walking towards the couch trying to read some of the papers. Rose realized and she began to put everything away quickly. _“I need to shower and head to work.” “Well, let me help you out… with this case.” “That’s sweet, but you don’t have to. I’ve got it handled.”_ Alex always tried to help Rose with any of her cases whenever she had time or whenever she could and Rose would let her, so this one time that Rose wasn’t letting her it raised questions. _“Not that I don’t want you to, but at least not now. Like I said, I have work in a few hours. I’ll see you later, babe. I love you.”_ Rose grabbed her paperwork, laptop, and files and left to get ready for work.

 

* * *

 

Rose went on about her day distracted. All she could think about was making those changes immediately and her colleagues noticed she was distracted.

 

Usually, Rose walks in all smiles, interacting with everyone. It was noticeable when she wasn’t in a mood because she was one of three women working at the firm and she was always the one starting conversations and making everyone laugh.

 

Her colleague Ryan was mentioning a story to Pedro, “ _I was telling Rose the same thing the other day. Right, Rose?_ ” Rose was distracted. She could hear them talk, but as far as if she was listening to what they were saying she wasn’t paying attention. “ _Roooosseee?_ ” Ryan continued to call for her. Rose was completely zoned out, continuing on making those changes. Ryan called for her one more time waving his hand in front of her face, “ _Rose!_ ” Rose jumped slightly. She was too focused. She didn’t even hear what they were talking about. _“Wait, what? Sorry, I wasn’t listening.” “Yeah, we can see that. What’s going on with you?”_ Rose hesitated to answer Ryan’s question, but she also wanted and needed to vent to someone, and who better than two people who don’t know the situation. _“So, you guys know I moved out here, right?”_ Ryan and Pedro both chuckled, _“Who doesn’t know that, Rose? Everyone here knows that, so how ‘bout you tell us something we don’t know.”_ Rose sighed and continued to vent to the guys. _“What you guys don’t know is that… I’m set— for life. If I wanted to stop working anytime or any day, I could very well do so. You’re probably wondering ‘how?!’ or ‘then why the hell are you working?!’”_ Rose went on to explain to Ryan and Pedro that even though she didn’t have the necessity to work, she loved her job and she loved it that much that she didn’t see it as such. _“But the truth is, is that I love my job and I love helping people and I recently found out something that made me see things differently and I always talked to my girlfriend, Alex, if anything should happen to me, to donate it to charity and well now— now I’m changing the will.”_ _“So what seems to be the problem?”_ Ryan asked still wondering why the hell she’s still working. _“The problem is that I’m conflicted. My heart tells me ‘yes do it. It’s what you want.’ but then my advisors say that it’s a ‘crazy’ idea.”_ Both Ryan and Pedro stood quiet and Rose was immediately thinking, _“Why the hell did I tell these two idiots.”_ As much as she loved Ryan and Pedro, they were also the type of people who could never take things seriously when having to. “ _Listen, I know we don’t know your situation, but from what you’re telling us it already seems like you’ve made up your mind. Don’t ever think twice about doing something because others are telling you not to. If what YOU feel in your heart doesn’t conincidide with what you’re thinking, go with your heart because at the end of the day what you feel matters more than what others think. I think, ironically, you just need someone to push you and if that’s what you need, Ryan and I are here. What is it that you need us to do?_ ” For once, Pedro said something smart. At the end of the day, whatever people thought didn’t matter to Rose and whatever she felt was more important to her. Pedro was right. _“You’re right, Pedro… for once. I just need one of you guys to hit the send button on that.”_ Rose turned to face her computer and Pedro and Ryan just needed to give her that push. _“Are you sure, Rose? Because then we don’t want you blaming us.”_ Ryan asked her for the last time before he pressed send, _“There it’s done.”_ Pedro spun Rose’s chair so that she could face them. _“Thank you! It’s what I needed.” “See, we’re not as useless as you make us out to be.”_ Rose laughed and went into her office to actually start working.

 

* * *

 

Back in the apartment, Alex was pacing back and forth. She couldn’t stop thinking about the will change. She tried occupying herself with whatever she could find, but nothing was working. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket, _“C’mon, Kara pick up!”_ She continued to pace as she waited frustratingly for Kara to pick up, _“Hello, Alex?” “Finally, Kara!” “What’s going on?” “I really need to talk to you.”_ Alex pleaded desperately. _“Can’t we just talk when we see each other later on?” “No! This is urgent. It can’t wait, Kara! Listen, something is going on with Rose and I don’t know what to think of it or to do about it.” “Okay, okay. Calm down, Alex. I’ll be there in a minute.”_ Kara sensed that it really was urgent. She wondered why Alex seemed so desperate to talk to her about, especially if it had to do with Rose. As far as Kara knew, Rose was always honest. She never had anything to hide. But nonetheless, Kara took off.

 

Once Kara arrived Alex was still pacing. _“What’s going on, Alex. What about Rose?”_ Kara walked towards Alex and grabbed her from both of her arms and sat her down. _“Just calm down and sit down. You need to relax, Alex.” “I’m trying to, but it’s just been on my mind since I heard her conversation.”_ Alex stood up once again pacing. _“Okay. What’s going on?”_ Kara continued to wonder and Alex wasn’t responding. Kara was getting nervous yet annoyed too. Alex was the one who desperately begged her to come and now that she’s there she’s not saying anything? _“Fine, if you don’t want to talk, I’m leaving, Alex.”_ Kara stood up and was headed for the door. She was annoyed mostly at the fact that Alex was wasting her time. _“Wait! Fine. Something is going with Rose. I can’t tell you what it is, because I don’t know, but she’s been acting differently and lying to me about things to my face. These are things that I already know answers to, but she continues to lie about it and I just don’t know what to think, what to feel, or what to do, Kara.”_ Alex was just rambling away she just couldn’t stop worrying. _“Listen to me, Alex. You know Rose better than anyone and you think she’s acting differently confront her about it.” “Kara, you don’t think I tried that already? I asked her upfront and she lied to me about it.”_ Kara began to think, _“Wait, what are you even worried about?”_ Alex stopped pacing for a while and sighed as she stared at Kara, _“I heard her having this conversation with someone on the phone and I heard her tell the person that she wanted to change her will.”_ Kara looked at Alex with a confused face not following where Alex was heading with this conversation, _“Okay? And?” “Well, as far as we spoke she always said she wanted to donate everything to various charities since she had no one. No family. So why the sudden change?”_ Kara chuckled and shook her head as she heard the reason why Alex was panicking, _“That’s it, Alex? That’s what’s got you all worked up? She has the right to do anything she wants, Alex. It’s hers to do whatever she wants. There’s no reason for her to consult anything with you. You guys are not married.”_ _“If you think this is only about the whole will change, then you’re wrong, Kara. This is about her lying to me. There’s no reason for her to be lying to me about things like this. Don’t you think I know that it’s her decision to do whatever she wants? But I know that something else is going on with her. I just don’t know what. She’s just been acting weird and distant. I know her.”_ Alex started to get frustrated. Kara always challenged her position in just about anything and what frustrated Alex the most is that she always believed Kara, even if her better judgment wasn’t clear. _“Alex, I think you just need to let things take their course.” “You know what, Kara, just forget it. I shouldn’t have told you anything. I’ll just see you at the dinner later.” “Alex-“ “Go, now.”_ Alex interrupted Kara. She was tired of hearing it from her the past few months. Alex just wanted someone to listen and not give their opinion for once.

 

* * *

 

Rose grabbed her phone from her desk at the office and texted someone, _“Hey, it’s me, Rose. Do you think you can meet me in 10 minutes?”_ Without hearing a response, Rose took off.

 

 _"No. This isn’t happening, Rose. Are you sure?”_ Maggie had tears in her eyes. Sure Maggie and Rose weren’t best friends, but they were friends. Rose always helped Maggie with whatever she could and Rose just hoped that Maggie would eventually return the favor and eventually finally came. _“Maggie, yes I’m sure. I’ve been told 3 times.” “But… but how are you just okay with this, Rose, it’s not okay!”_ Maggie was frustrated that Rose had just accepted it. _“Why are you telling me this? Why me? Why not Kara?”_ Maggie wished Rose had told her nothing. She would’ve preferred not knowing the circumstances, but here she was. _“I didn’t tell Kara because I know her and I know that the first thing she would do is go and tell Alex and that’s the last thing I want, Maggie. You in the other hand, I know you care about Alex, regardless of what you guys have been through, and I’m just asking you as a friend to help me.”_ Rose was genuine with her pleading and Maggie saw that, but Maggie was still torn between helping a friend and lying to Alex knowingly. They had just mended their friendship and she knew something like this would only cause a conflict again. _“What you’re asking me for is the impossible, Rose. Not only that, but you will only make it harder for her.” “I feel like it would only facilitate the process.”_ Rose argued with Maggie. Sure, Rose knew that it would be hard at first, but with time it’d become easier. _“Okay. Say I do say ‘yes’, how do you expect me to sit through your 2 year Anniversary with Alex and everyone else knowing this?”_ Maggie was still in disbelief. _“You’re right, I’m sorry that I put you in this situation, but it was eating me up inside. And I’ve just accepted it… there’s nothing I could do about it, Maggie.” “You might’ve accepted it, but it doesn’t mean all of us will.”_ Maggie stood up from the table and left. She couldn’t hear it anymore. It was just too much for her to bear. Rose stood up too, _“Maggie!”_ Rose called out for her but Maggie kept walking. Rose started to believe that she made a huge mistake by telling Maggie anything. 

 

* * *

 

The dinner had finally arrived. Everyone was sitting on their seats. The only person that was missing was Maggie’s girlfriend, Liv. _“You sure she’s coming, Maggie?”_ Alex asked Maggie, but Maggie wasn’t paying attention. Rose knew right away the reason Maggie was distracted, but she just sat there and continued to drink her water as she stared at Maggie. _“Maggie!”_ Alex said one more time. She finally caught Maggie’s attention, _“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”_ Maggie gave Rose a look. A look that only both of them could understand. _“I was just asking you that if Liv was coming.” “Yeah, yeah. She said she was coming. She probably got stuck at work." “Uh-huh.”_ Alex replied giving her a doubtful respond and look. _“She just texted me. She’s here.”_ Maggie stood up to meet Liv at the front. They walked back in together and Alex was just getting ready to finally meet her, moving around her seat, getting comfortable, fixing her blouse. She had seen her in the club, but it was super quick and very dark. Also, the only memory she has from that night was telling Maggie that Liv wasn’t good enough for her. _“Hey, everyone, this is Liv… my girlfriend.”_ Maggie presented Liv as her girlfriend to everyone for the first time. Everyone looked at each other, but they all said hi back. Liv began to shake everyone’s hands as Maggie introduced her to everyone individually, _“That’s Winn, Kara, James, J’onn, Rose… and Alex.” “We’ve met already.”_ Rose said as she shook Liv’s hand. _“Yeah! A while back. It’s really nice to see you again.”_ Alex was just looking at Liv and Rose interact. _“Okay let’s all sit down.”_ Alex suggested and everyone complied they all began to sit down and Liv pulled her chair out next to Maggie’s and sat across from Rose. They all ordered their food and drinks and just conversed and laughed. No one was giving Liv the third-degree… yet. Maggie was quiet the whole night and Rose was just paranoid that Maggie would mention anything. Maggie pushed her chair out and excuse herself, _“Sorry, I’m going to the bathroom. You’re gonna be okay, babe?” “Yeah, I’ll wait here.”_ Rose pulled her chair out too and excused herself. _“I’ll be back too.”_

 

Maggie tried rushing to the restroom as Rose chased behind her, _“Maggie, wait!”_ Maggie went straight to the sink and washed her hands as Rose continued to talk to her. _“Maggie, just listen to me please. You don’t know how hard this is for me. It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life. But I’m doing it because I love her, and I’m not ready.”_ Maggie turned around and started to look directly at Rose. She saw the pain in Rose’s eyes and Maggie genuinely felt bad for her. _“Listen, Rose. You don’t have to be worried about me saying anything to her. It’s not my place, it’s yours. And if what you want is to go through with this, I’ll help you. Whatever it is you need.”_ Maggie grabbed Rose’s hand to reassure her that she was being honest with her.

 

Back at the table Alex saw the perfect opportunity to talk to Liv while everyone else on the other end of the table talked amongst themselves. _“So… you’re Liv, huh.”_ Alex said as she nodded. _“Yeah. And you’re Alex. Maggie mentioned to me that you guys were together a couple years back.” “She did huh?”_ Alex scoffed and chuckled a bit. _“So what is it that you do, Liv?”_ There it was, Alex starting to give her the third-degree. _“I’m a Physician. That’s why I was late to your dinner. Sorry about that by the way. I just got caught up. And what about you, what is it that you do?”_ Liv knew what Alex was doing. She knew Alex wanted to see if she was good enough for Maggie. _“I’m a bio-engineer.”_ Alex was keeping it short. She just wanted to jump straight to the questions. _“How did you and Maggie meet?”_ Alex continued to press her with all these questions. Alex already knew the answer to this and Liv knew Alex knew. Liv laughed, _“I think you know how we met, but let me refresh your memory, it was at the club. She accidentally spilled a drink on me, although she would argue it was my fault, and that was that. I didn’t see her for a while, not until we happened to go into the restroom and well now I’m here."_ Alex stood quiet. She didn’t expect Liv to answer in that way. She thought she would just get a, _“You know already.”_ but that’s not what she got. _“What about you and Rose? How’d you guys meet? I’m sure it’s an interesting story.”_

 

Back in the restroom Maggie and Rose were sitting on top of one of the counters. _“Everything is going to be okay, Rose.” “Maggie, please stop. I already know the outcome.” “I’m sorry— I just… I don’t know what to say.”_ There were no words that Maggie could say that would make Rose feel any better. _“I don’t need you to say anything. I just need you to help me with this.” “And I will, Rose. You’ve got my word.”_ Maggie smiled at Rose and they both exited the restroom.

 

They both sat down on their seats, _“Is everything alright?”_ Alex immediately started to suspect something. Both Rose and Maggie looked at each other and said, _“Yeah everything is fine.” “Alex, you still haven’t told me how you and Rose met.”_ Liv kept pushing. _“We were working on the same case after I moved to her city. Things happened here in National City. Things I’m sure Maggie will tell you someday.” “Alex.”_ Rose said indicating her to stop talking. It wasn’t the time or place. Kara, Winn, James and J’onn turn around and stopped their conversation to see what was going on on the other sidebar of the table. Rose immediately changed the subject, _“Liv, Maggie was telling me that you’re a Physician. How do you like it?” “I love it. Like I’ve told Maggie before, the reason I became a Physician was because my brother died and I remember so vividly how my family’s Physician became more than a doctor to us. They were a counselor to my family and it really meant a lot to us and ever since then all I’ve ever wanted to do was help others. And well, here I am. It took a lot of hard work, but I’m here.” “I’m sorry… about your brother. Both my parents died when I was a child and I had to live with an aunt. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t what I would’ve wanted. I get the whole idea of wanting to help others because that’s exactly how I feel about my job. I love my job and if I’m being honest I don’t even look at it as a job.”_ Liv and Rose got along perfectly. They talked the whole night and sometimes included Alex and Maggie in the conversation, but it was time to leave. _“Sorry to cut your conversation, but let’s go home.”_ Alex and everyone started to get up and started walking towards the door. _“Hey, Maggie. I was wrong.”_ Alex said as she pulled her to the side. They both leaned against the wall and Maggie gave her a smirk, _“and?” “And I’m sorry.”_ Alex apologized for judging Liv before even getting to know her. _“Also, I’m sorry for the whole comment thing and also I’m apologizing in advance if Liv felt I was giving her the third-degree, I’m sure she’ll mention it to you.”_ Maggie shook her head because this was typical Alex. Always jumping into things. _“It’s fine. You just needed to get to know her.”_ Maggie smiled at Alex and they proceeded to catch up with everyone. Everyone hugged and said goodbye and they all parted ways.

 

Later that night, Maggie stayed over Liv’s place. _“What’s on your mind?”_ Liv asked Maggie as she gently stroked Maggie’s hair. Maggie was just thinking about her conversation with Rose earlier that day but sure enough she responded with her casual Maggie response. _“Nothing.”_ Maggie immediately tried changing the subject to avoid any further questions. Liv wasn’t buying any of it. For the little while Maggie and her had been together she knew some of Maggie’s patterns, _“Babe, you don’t have to lie to me. You’ve been quiet this whole time. You didn’t say one word the whole car ride and not to mention the amount of time you and Rose spent in the restroom.” “Are you jealous?”_ Maggie tried joking to continue to avoid the seriousness of the conversation. Fact of the matter was that she was trying to avoid it all together. She was trying to avoid what felt like she was walking into an argument over something she couldn’t control or change. _“This isn’t about jealousy. I happened to like Rose. She seems like a very noble person.”_ Liv confessed. Maggie didn’t need confirmation that Liv and Rose got along, she could tell by how much they talked and hardly noticed her and Alex. _“Yeah, well don't get attached.”_ It slipped out of Maggie’s mouth abruptly. _“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”_ Maggie quickly apologized. _“Well if you said it you must have meant it.”_ Liv was irritated. She knew what Maggie was doing. She was trying to avoid having a conversation. _“Most of what I say is nothing. It’s just something to say.”_ Maggie drifted back from Liv. _“Liv, I just… I need you to leave this alone. I’m fine. Everything is fine.”_ Maggie reassured her that everything was fine with her, she just wished she could say the same for others. Liv sighed, but proceeded to listen to Maggie, _“If that’s what you want, fine. But you need to understand that life doesn’t work this way. You’re going to have deal with your problems eventually.”_

 

* * *

 

 _“Are you ready for our vacation? It’s going to be great. We finally get time to ourselves.”_ Alex was relieved to finally spend some time with Rose. These past few days she felt Rose drifting away. Rose was quietly picking and she ignored Alex. Alex turned around to face Rose, _“Babe? What’s going on.” “Nothing. I’m just thinking about work, that’s all.”_ Rose wasn’t even looking at Alex when she answered. The constant lying to Alex had become unbearable and she couldn’t help but feel guilty, lying to the woman she loved and do anything for. _“Hey. You’ve been saying it’s ‘nothing’ for the past few days, but it’s something. I know something is going on and we’re not going to sleep, not until you tell me what’s going on.” Alex was just about done with all the secrets and lies. “I don’t want to talk about it, Alex. I’m tired, I need to finish packing, work is stressing me out and tomorrow we have to wake up early to buy Maggie’s furniture. Not only that, but we have to help her move.”_ Rose continued packing her bag as she roughly folded her shirts and threw them in her bag. There was no use in folding them as she ruined them all while slamming them inside her bag. _“I’m not going to let you use that as an excuse anymore, Rose. I work too and here I am. So… stop wasting time and tell me what’s really going on.”_ Rose finally turned around to look at Alex, _“I— I just really need you right now.”_ Rose had tears in her eyes and Alex quickly went to hold Rose. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew Rose needed her in that moment. _“I tried everything. I asked different people and I keep getting the same answer.”_ Rose went from tears to crying loudly. She wasn’t crying for herself, she was crying for Alex and all though Alex knew nothing, she would soon find out.


	25. Time Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters.

The next morning, both Alex and Rose woke up to go furniture shopping as planned. Rose was getting ready in the bathroom and Alex walked in, “Are you feeling better?” She leaned on the frame of the door waiting for Rose to turn around, “Yeah, I’m better now. It was just stress from work, back home and the trip. It was all just pileling up.” Rose didn’t turn around when she replied to Alex. The guilt was too much.

Alex didn’t believe her either, but for the sake of both of them, she left it alone… for now. “Are you ready?” Alex responded changing the subject. They both needed a distraction and what better way than to go shopping for Maggie. “Let me just grab my coat. You can wait in the car.” Rose handed Alex her keys so she can bring her car forward. “I can wait for you if you want, I’m in no rush.” Alex grabbed the keys, but sat down on the couch to wait for Rose. “Babe, I’m fine. You can go bring the car.” Rose kept on insisting. She just wanted a minute alone to think about everything. Alex obliged and exited their apartment. Rose looked at herself in the mirror one more time, took a deep breath and followed out. 

* * *

”Do you think Maggie would like this?” Rose asked Alex as they walked around trying to choose furniture. “I don’t know. Maggie’s… different. She likes to do weird things so that indicates she also likes weird things.” “How can you not know Alex? You guys were together.” “Yeah we were, but we never furniture shopped. She just moved her stuff in to my place and that was that.” “C’mon, Alex, try getting into this. It’d be a lot more entertaining if you actually tried.” Rose noticed how disinterested Alex was and she was right. It had everything to do with Rose, and she knew it.

“So… are we just going to pretend like last night didn’t happen?” Alex said cautiously. She didn’t know how Rose was going to react and since they were in public she didn’t want to make a big thing out of it. Alex walked on one side of the aisle and Rose pretended like she didn’t hear Alex and walked on the opposite side of the aisle. “This is totally Maggie. She’ll love this.” Rose signaled one of the workers to come so that she can purchase it.

After hours of looking for furniture, decor and linens Alex and Rose were done shopping for Maggie. It was something Rose was doing out of the goodness of her heart and maybe because she felt guilty for the position she put Maggie in. 

* * *

The truck arrived at Maggie’s new apartment and waiting outside to direct them where to put everything was Rose, Maggie, Alex and Liv. “You guys didn’t have to do all this.” Maggie said as she walked towards Alex. “We know, but you know how persistent Rose is. Once she sets her mind there’s no stopping her.” Alex replied leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. “Thanks, again.” “Don’t thank me, thank Rose.” Maggie walked away from Alex for a moment to thank Rose.

“Hey, thanks again.” Maggie said as she pulled on of her boxes to sit on it. “Don’t even worry about it. You know, I’ve been thinking about everything that’s been going on with me and I was supposed to take this trip with Alex, but I don’t think I should.” Rose whispered. She didn’t want Alex or Liv to hear, but it didn’t really matter since there was a whole lot of ruckus in the apartment. “Wait, why? You should be trying to spend whatever time you have left with Alex and everyone you love.” Maggie stood up from the box and got close to Rose so she wouldn’t yell. Rose knew Maggie was right, but in her mind she also believed that the more she pushed Alex away the easier she’d take it.

”I was just thinking maybe she can spend that time with Kara. I have to go back to Gotham to do some paperwork and deal with the restaurant, my house and you know, just paperwork. Maybe you should come with.” Maggie looked startled when Rose asked her to come to Gotham with her. “That’s a joke, right? What are you even going to tell Alex to begin with? You should know by now that she’s going to have a thousand questions.”

Rose nodded her head agreeing. She knew Maggie was right but even then she insisted. “Don’t worry about that. I’m not going to lie to her. You just figure out what you’re going to tell Liv. I’m telling Alex that I’m sorry that I can’t make it to our trip, but that I have to go back to Gotham and do some paperwork and I’m also telling her you’re coming with me.”

Maggie was shaking her head no. “I don’t know about this Rose.” Rose laughed at how terrified Maggie was about the whole idea, “C’mon Maggie. It’ll be fun.” Rose kept on insisting and finally Maggie shook her head and gave in. “Fine! But just give me tonight to mention it to Liv.” “Will do.” Rose was glad Maggie agreed to go.

Alex walked up to both of them, “What’s— what’s with all the whispering?” Rose and Maggie looked at each other and Rose pulled Alex to the side. Maggie watched them both walk away and she knew that Rose was about to break it to Alex.

”I know we planned this trip and I told you that I was going–“ Alex interrupted Rose, “But?” Rose looked down because she knew Alex was both annoyed and frustrated, “But I can’t make it. So I was thinking since I can’t go with you, Kara can.” “What’s more important than our trip, Rose?” Alex raised her voice and Rose signaled her to tone it down.

Liv turned around and Maggie did too. “I’m sorry, but I have to go back to Gotham to deal with the restaurant and some paperwork.” Rose said. “Can it not wait?” Alex was more annoyed at the fact that she saw it coming in a way. Rose has been acting distant the last few days. “Unfortunately, no. I’m sorry. I’ll figure out a way to make it up to you.” Rose tried reaching for Alex’s hand, but Alex pulled away. “You always say that.” Alex walked away, said bye to Maggie and Liv and opened the door to leave when Kara was waiting on the opposite side of the door.

Kara moved out of the way, confused as to why Alex was leaving so angrily. “Okay then.” Kara said when Alex left without saying anything. Kara looked at Liv, Maggie and Rose in the room and everyone gave her a blank stare. “Just let her go.” Rose said.

Kara walked towards Maggie, “what happened?” Maggie shook her shoulders and said, “I don’t know. Ask Rose.”

Kara went up to Rose and asked her the same thing. “Well I was telling Alex that I can’t make it to our trip anymore. And that’s why she stormed off like that. I suggested for you and her to take the trip instead. I have things I need to figure out back home.” “I can see why she’s mad. She was really looking forward to this trip, Rose. She thinks that you’re pushing her away and well… she was really looking forward to it.” Kara confessed. “I know I’ve been distant, but it has nothing to do with her. I’ll talk to her when we’re finished here.” Rose thought to herself that Alex was clearly picking up some signs.

Rose started unboxing Maggie’s clothes and hanging it up in the closet. Maggie came into the closet too, “She didn’t take it well did she?” Rose shook her head signaling no. “I’ll talk to her when we’re done here.” Rose continued.

She went out the closet to grab another box of clothes and continued to hang it. “Go talk to her. The longer you wait the the worst it’s going to get.” Maggie suggested. “No, it’s okay. I’m trying to give her space.” “She doesn’t work like that, Rose. I’m telling you because I know.” Maggie continued. Rose laughed in her head, “of course you do. But you’re right. I’m going to go and talk to her. I’m sorry to leave you and Liv with all this mess, but I’ve got to go.”  “Don’t even worry about it. You already did more than enough. Thanks, for everything.” Maggie smiled at Rose. Rose grabbed her coat, hugged Kara and Liv and left. 

* * *

”Alex?” Rose called out her name. She went into the restroom and nothing. She went into their bedroom and still nothing. Rose didn’t realize that her packed bag was gone. She went to the kitchen island and there she found both their tickets and a note that read:

I think time apart will do us some good right now. It’s clear that’s what you want. I’ve been trying to understand what’s going on with you… with us, but you’re not telling me anything. I’m not taking the trip with Kara because I was supposed to take it with you. We can talk about it when you come back from your trip… a trip I suspect you’re taking with Maggie. It’s no wonder you guys have been so secretive. I’ll be back within the next 3 days.

        - Alex

Rose reached for her phone to dial Alex, but the phone rung inside the apartment. Alex left her phone here and Rose suspected that it was on purpose. She was disconnecting herself from everyone. All she could do is go back home with Maggie like she planned and come back in three days. Although Alex’s intentions weren’t to get back at Rose, she knew she was getting a taste of her own medicine. Making improvised trips with no concern for Alex’s feelings. 

* * *

”Hey. So I was talking with Rose and uhm… well I was thinking of going back home with her. I just think that her going by herself is a bad idea.” Maggie was beating around the bush trying to find a way to tell Liv. “What about Alex?” Liv asked. “What about her?” Maggie replied, confused as to what Liv meant. “Well yeah. What about Alex? What does she think about all this? Why can’t she be the one to go with Rose? After all, that is her girlfriend, right?”

Liv was wondering as to why Maggie would want to go back home. From her understanding she didn’t have family there. “But you can do whatever you want. I’m not going to tell you what to do or try to stop you. That’s your decision to make. But I guess I should just be glad you mentioned it to me right?” Liv said sarcastically. Liv knew had she said yes or no, Maggie would have gone regardless and making decisions for Maggie was something she was not going to do.

Maggie had been acting weird since the night before, at dinner. Rose didn’t know why, but she also suspected quite a few things. “I’m glad you understand. You know, I really do wish I can tell you, but–“ “It’s not your place to say anything. Maggie, I’ve heard it all before.” Liv interrupted Maggie. “Let’s just finish up here and then you can pack for your trip.” Liv continued.

Liv wasn’t bothered at the fact that Maggie was going with Rose. She was neighther jealous. Liv was someone who was always confident. She knew where she stood with Maggie and Maggie gave her that reassurance. Maggie never did anything to break that trust within them so Liv felt she had no reason to question it.

Liv was more confused as to why Maggie wanted to go to back. There had to be a reason, and that reason was something Maggie was keeping from Liv. That was what bothered her.

Maggie and Liv were done setting everything up around the house. Maggie began packing up a few things for her trip and Liv was helping her out.

Liv was quiet throughout the whole time and Maggie looked at her through the corner of her eye while she folded her clothes into her bag.

It was an awkward silence and Maggie hated it. “I can stay if you want. I don’t need to go. I’m just going to help out Rose.” Maggie stopped folding her clothes to suggest it. “If you want to go, go. If you want to stay, then stay. I want you to do whatever you want to do and not do what I say just because I said.” Rose didn’t look at Maggie. She just continued packing Maggie’s toiletries. Maggie sighed and she decided she was going.

* * *

The next morning Maggie showed up to Rose and Alex’s apartment. “Are you ready?” Rose asked with a smile on her face. She was happy to be going back home, despite the circumstances. She loved her hometown and although her decision to move to National City was difficult, it was also fairly easy because the woman she so deeply loved was happy here in National City. “I have to do something before, but where’s Alex?” Maggie asked as she noticed the silence in the room. Rose shook her head, laughed softly and said, “it’s a long story, hey, maybe I’ll even tell you on the way. Where do you need to go to?”

* * *

“Last night I got into a fight with Liv. Well, I wouldn’t call it a fight, a disagreement.” Maggie started off. “Does this disagreement have anything to do with you and Rose being here?” Maggie’s therapist asked. Although Rose wasn’t in the room with them, Dr. Lydia suspected something was going on. Maggie gave a questioning face, "you can say that, but I'm not here to talk about Rose." "So then why are you here, Ms. Sawyer?" "I'm here because I want you to tell me if I'm doing the right thing by taking this trip with Rose." Lydia laughed, "Maggie, you should know by now that I can't tell you what to do. I can merely steer you at what you think is the 'right choice', but only you determine what that may be." Maggie sighed, dropped her shoulders and lifted her head up. She was very emotional because like Rose, she too needed to unload. Rose's situation wasn't easy for Rose and Maggie knew that, but it also wasn't easy for Maggie either.

Although Rose and Maggie weren't the best of friends, they were real friends. They type of friends that you can really count on. The ones that would pick up the phone at whatever time. The ones that had your best interest at heart. She was hurting too, but she knew that once Alex found out she would be hurting Alex and that was something she did not want to do.

She hated lying, but mostly to Alex. "Are you okay, Maggie?" Lydia asked giving Maggie a box of tissues. "I'm not fine. I just- I don't know where to begin." Maggie said in between tears. "Just say what's on your mind and then we'll go from there." Maggie signaled Lydia that although she wasn’t good she didn’t need tissues. “Rose has been going through some very difficult times that Alex knows nothing of. The only reason I know is because she wanted me to help her out with something – which I find completely heartbreaking. Yes, I agreed to help her out because I don’t want her to be alone in this. I know what it’s like to not have someone during these trying times and it’s something I would never wish on someone. But I’ve been thinking lately, and as more time passes I’ve come to realize that although I’m helping her I’m hurting Alex in the process.” “And what are you so scared of?”

Lydia sympathized with Maggie. Maggie had been coming to her for months now and she saw the progress she had made and for a second both Maggie and Lydia felt like they were back at square one. “I’m scared of her never forgiving me. Of me and her falling apart after we worked so hard to be where we are now with our relationship… our friendship.” “What’s so special about Alex?” Lydia asked Maggie. “What?” Maggie replied. She thought that Lydia’s question had nothing to do with what she was talking about. “Yes. What’s so special about Alex?” Lydia asked again. “Alex.” Maggie simply said. She sighed softly and smiled as if she was remembering something. “She’s the strongest person I have ever met. Whenever I see her, I see resilience. I see someone who has been through a series of unfortunate events, but didn’t let those events define her life. Alex is smart, she’s beautiful in every sense of the word. She’s tough, but also sensative. She’s just, she’s Alex.” Lydia smiled. “It seems like you still care for her, in more than a friendly manner. Tell me this Maggie, when you picture yourself in, I don’t know, maybe 5 years from now, who do you see standing beside you when all of your dreams come true?” 

All of a sudden they hear a knock at the door. Rose opens it, “Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to go Maggie.” “Nice to see you, Rose.” Lydia said. Lydia saw Rose in the waiting room, but Rose was too busy on her phone getting some things done. Rose opened the door more and smiled so big. She rushed to hug Lydia. Rose had not seen her in such a long time and maybe it was time for her to go back. “It’s so nice to see you too. I feel like we haven’t talked in years.” “That’s because we haven’t talked in years.” Lydia half jokingly said. It had been years since the last time she saw Rose and from what she remembered, Rose had become such a successful woman despite everything she had been through. Rose laughed, “sorry, the blame is mostly on me. I never kept in touch after you came down here, but now I’ve moved here with my partner.” “So I’ve been told.” Lydia responded. Rose smiled and looked at Maggie suggesting that she’s the one that mentioned it. Maggie, Rose and Lydia said their goodbyes and Rose and Maggie hit the road.


	26. Gotham

“So… you make it a habit to talk about me to my friends?” Rose jokingly asked Maggie. “It wasn’t like that, Rose.” Maggie quickly replied getting defensive. Rose laughed. “Maggie, I’m joking.” “So what exactly are we doing here, Rose?” “What I told you before. I have some paperwork to look over, I need to sign some things for the restaurant, my apartment building, amongst other properties. I need to get this going while I still can.” “Don’t talk like that. You’re going to be fine.” “Right now I am, but later, you won’t be saying the same thing.”

Rose’s car got extremely quiet. Maggie felt uncomfortable with this silence, but she had nothing to say. What can she say to someone who’s guaranteed to die in a few months, weeks maybe. There were no words that could comfort Rose and she knew that.

”You don’t have to say anything to try to make me feel better, Maggie. I know you’re trying to stay positive, but just take it as it is. I have, so why can’t you?” “I can’t because I know how Alex is going to get after you – after you’re not here anymore.” Maggie couldn’t bring herself to say the word “die.” It was something she didn’t want to say out loud because then it would make it official.

”And we’re here, Maggie.” They finally arrived to their home city. Maggie hadn’t been there in more than 6 years. It had only been a year since Rose was back here, but one thing is for sure, she missed it, more than anyone could ever imagine. If it was up to her, she would’ve never left Gotham, but she knew that the woman she loved had her life and family back in National City and it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Even when Alex and Rose argued, Rose never threw the fact that she left her life in Gotham to be with her.

”So what now?” Maggie asked looking out the window. She was looking at the changes the city had undergone since she left. Good changes. She was happy to be back to the first place she actually could call home. “Now we’re going to my apartment. You’re gonna love it.” Rose said excited to have someone who loved the city just as much as she did. “I doubt that, but we’ll see.” Maggie joked. Rose had good taste and all though her style was completely different than Maggie’s they did have the same vision when it came to their living spaces.

* * *

Maggie and Rose arrived to Rose’s apartment and Maggie was impressed to say the least. To say Rose’s apartment was huge was an understatement. “Tell me why you have such a huge apartment when it was only you?” “I wouldn’t be able to answer that. You would think that someone who has no family would like to live in a small living area to feel less loney, but then there’s me. I don’t know, I guess I just like living comfortable in my own way. Do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry? We can go and grab something.” Rose changed the subject really quickly. Like Maggie, she was someone who didn’t share much about her life. “No, I’m fine, but I’ll take some water.”

Maggie kept looking around the house. She thought Rose was right. She definitely loved it, but she would not tell Rose that she was right. “I’m going to owe you that water. I have nothing here.” “Should’ve known. You haven’t been back in a year. It doesn’t matter. What are we really here for, Rose?” Maggie stopped looking around Rose’s apartment and looked at her directly in the eyes. She wanted Rose to know that she wasn’t going to take the same answer again because quite frankly she was tired of Rose circling around. She was tired of Alex not knowing and most of all she was just tired of not being able to talk to no one about it.

”Look, I haven’t been lying to you. I’m here to complete the changes that I did on the will… and to make one last change. We’re also here because I need a distraction from everything. From National City. Ever since we got there I feel like I haven’t been myself. Like I can’t be myself.” Rose confessed. Maggie walked into the dining room where Rose was. She was surprised. She had no idea Rose was feeling that way and most of all she was pretty sure no one knew she was. Rose was good at hiding it.

”What are you talking about? Don’t you love it here?” Maggie asked her. “I love being with Alex, but I don’t love being there. I’m only there because of her. Quite frankly, I would have preferred if we had stayed here to begin with, but I knew the day would eventually come when Alex would want to move back to National City. See, I knew she was only here because you were gone and it was too painful for her to stay in National City… where everything happened.” “So why are you telling me this? Why can’t you talk to her?” “What’s the point? It’s only a matter of time.” Once again, it got quiet. “That’s not what’s important here so let’s get back to the changes.” Rose changed the subject rather quickly.

”So, thrirty percent of what I have is going to charity. Whatever charity Alex decides to ultimately give it to. Fifty percent is going to Alex.” Rose said nonchalantly like it wasn’t a large amount. “Fifty percent?!” Maggie asked surprised. “What can Alex possibly to with fifty percent of what Rose has?” Maggie thought to herself. If anything, Alex didn’t even have to work anymore for the rest of her life. “That’s a pretty large amount for someone you’ve been with for a little over two years, if you ask me.” Maggie continued. “I didn’t, but she would’ve been the woman I would have married. Well she’s the one I saw myself marrying, having children with, buying our first home together, and spending the rest of my life with, but there’s that so… fifty.” Rose caught herself expressing her feelings to the other woman who she knew once loved Alex just as much as she did. “Sorry. I know you once loved Alex too and things didn’t end how I imagined you would have liked.” “It’s fine.” Maggie said, but it wasn’t. It only confirmed what she already knew. That things could have been immensely different had that night not have played out the way it did. For all she knows, she could have been engaged or married with a dog, but here they were. Dating completely different people.

”That’s eighty, so now you have twenty left.” Maggie said trying to change the subject. Her relationship with Alex was something she didn’t want to discuss with Rose. Whatever her and Alex had been through she wanted to keep herself. But it also made Maggie question a lot of her life choices.

”Yeah. Twenty. I still haven’t decided what to do with that. Moving on to this apartment.” Rose continued. “It’s amazing. As much as it pains me to say it, but you were right.” Maggie admitted. “I told you, Sawyer. I knew you would love it.”

Sawyer. Sawyer. It kept ringing inside Maggie’s head. It reminded her of when she first met Alex.

“Maggie. Maggie?” Rose kept calling her name, but Maggie wasn’t responding. “Maggie.” Rose said one last time when Maggie finally snapped out of it, “sorry what were you saying?” “I was just saying that another reason why I brought you here was so that you can see it.” “See what?” Maggie asked confused. “Your new apartment. Before you say no. Before you say anything, I could not think of anyone better to give it to. You’re from here. You love it here. You’ve been a great friend, and yes I do mean friend. And you can use it when you want to get away for a bit.” Rose gave Maggie her reasons as to why she wanted her to keep it, but Maggie couldn’t help to think that part of Rose was only doing this because she might have felt guilty for putting Maggie in this situation. A situion that they both knew would affect their relationship with Alex.

“I really do appreciate you doing all this, Rose. I really do, but I can’t accept this. You’ve already done enough for me, with the furniture and helping me set up my apartment. Just because I’m helping you out with this situation doesn’t mean you have to reward me with something, let alone an apartment. That’s what friends do for each other. We’re here for each other. Just like I have with you and how you’ve been there for me too.” “You know I’m not going to take ‘no’ for an answer, right? I’m insisting. You see, I thought about giving it to Alex, but I figured she would not come back here when I’m gone. First of all, she didn’t even like it here. Like I said, it was only a temporary distraction. I just need you to sign this for me and it’s all yours.” Rose slid the papers across the table to Maggie for her to sign. “Rose, I can’t.” Maggie said sliding the papers back to Rose. “Yes you can, Maggie. I want you to have it. You can come here with Liv… or with whoever you end up with. It’s all yours.” She once again slid the papers.

Maggie took a long time going back and forth deciding whether to sign them or not. Eventually she did. Rose smiled because Maggie finally caved.

”Now, 71 Above. James can have that. He’s been there for me countless of times. He’s good with business, I mean, he’s been running CatCo for that past two and a half years and it’s only gotten better. I can’t imagine anyone better. It won’t require him to move here, which is even better. I just need him to agree to want it. It should be easy, but the hard part will be explaining why I’m doing all this.” Rose didn’t really think it through when she was deciding what belongs to who. “Here’s an idea, why don’t you just tell everyone already.” Maggie said annoyed. “You’d avoid all this, you know.” Maggie continued. “Plus, you really don’t even need to tell him. He doesn’t even have to sign anything.” Maggie said. “I know that, but I just want to let him know in advance because he’s running CatCo too. I don’t want him to feel obligated nor stressed.” Rose responded.

“Thinking about it now, why did you make me sign the paperwork for this apartment?” It never crossed Maggie’s mind that she didn’t have to sign anything when it came to a will. “I made you sign it because this apartment is yours now, as of today.” Rose said with a smile on her face. She knew she wouldn’t be coming back after this trip. Maggie shook her head, but not angrily.

”You should come with me to take this at the place I used to work at. It’s pretty great. You can meet a couple of my friends.” Rose pitched Maggie the idea and Maggie clearly wasn’t going to stay locked in that apartment for the entire vacation so she thought why not. “Fine. I just hope your friends aren’t like you.” Maggie joked. “Ha, ha. Funny.” Rose replied sarcastically and they both headed towards the door.

* * *

Maggie and Rose both walked into the building, Rose leading the way. When she walked in everybody’s head turned. Everyone stood up to talk to her. They asked her about a million question, “where have you been?” “Why are you here?” “How are you?” “How’s Alex?” Of course, Rose answered with short “I’m fine” and “she’s fine” replies. “Guys, this is my friend Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.” All of the guys said hi to her and she felt so welcomed.

Maggie had not felt this welcomed since the first time she met James, Winn, Kara and J’onn. It felt nice. It felt good.

”What are you doing here, Rose?” said Pablo. “Gee, kick me out the door already.” Rose joked. “No, I’m here because I need to see Paul. Is he here?” “Yeah he’s here. He’s somewhere in the conference room” one of the guys replied. “So how are you. How’s Alex? Please tell me you’re still with her?” asked Sebastian. “I’m fine, guys and yes I’m still with Alex.” Rose replied looking at Maggie pretending like she was looking around, but Maggie was really listening. “How did you guys meet?” Sebastian continued asking Rose hundred and one questions. “Well actually she’s Alex’s–“ before Rose can finish saying “ex girlfriend”, Maggie interjected and said “friend! We met through Alex.” Rose gave her a confused face. “Okay guys, it was nice seeing you all, but I really have to go.” “Bye. It was nice to meet you, Maggie” all the guys said at the same time. Maggie waved at them shyly and walked behind Rose into the elevator. 

* * *

Rose waited for the elevator doors to shut as she leaned back on the rail of the elevator. They were both waiting to make it to the 11th floor. “What was that about, Maggie?” Rose asked. “It was nothing. If you tell them one thing they’re gonna continue asking you a thousand questions and we really don’t got that much time.” Maggie had a point. Had Rose told them that Maggie and her met through Alex because she was Alex’s ex-girlfriend, Sebastian and all the guys would have asked her one hundred questions. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” Rose said. “You have nothing to apologize for.” Maggie replied giving Rose a genuine smile.

The elevator finally got to the 11th floor and Paul was just walking out of a meeting. “Hey, Paul. I’m so glad you’re here. I got the paperwork here.” Rose opened her purse to reach for the manila folder. “By the way this is my friend Maggie. Maggie this is Paul.” “Hey, it’s nice to meet you” Maggie said extending her arm to meet Paul’s. “Nice to meet you too, Maggie.” Paul said in a rush. “Listen Rose, you caught me in the most unconventional time. If you want you can come back in a few days.” Paul said as he was walking quickly to the elevator. “Yeah, that’s not gonna work for me. I’ll be gone in a day or so. Plus, I just came to drop off the paperwork. I didn’t come here to talk.” Rose handed him the folder and he grabbed them as he entered the elevator and the doors closed shut right in front of Maggie and Rose. They both looked st each other thinking, “what the hell is his problem” they didn’t have to say it out loud, they both knew what they were thinking. “C’mon, let’s go I to the conference room” Rose said.

* * *

”What are we doing in here?” Maggie asked confused. “Nothing. We’re just here taking a break. Isn’t it nice in here? The view of the city–” “It’s breathtaking.” Maggie said finishing off Rose’s sentence.

”I’m going to miss all of this.” Rose said looking out the window. She turned around to face Maggie and Maggie realized that it was finally syncing in. Rose was finally realizing that she’s going to miss a lot of moments with all of them, especially with Alex. Maggie sighed and said, “And I’m gonna tell you again, talk to Alex. It’s for the best. Tell her that you were scared, that you are scared and that’s why you didn’t want to tell her.  I promise you it’ll make things better, Rose.”

“I know. It’s just hard. I don’t want to see her broken. I’ve seen her torn apart when you were gone and it was really hard for her. It was hard for her losing you and if I’m being honest, it probably still is hard. I think seeing you again brought back those memories you guys once had. Those unsaid words, unfinished memories and those firsts that you were supposed to have with her. And maybe that’s why I loved her so much. Because even though you were back, she wanted to be with me. I know it sounds harsh, and I’m not saying it to hurt you, that’s not what I’m trying to do here, but the truth is… is that even though she chose me I in the back of my mind I always knew that you were still a part of her. Even now, I’m not naive to think that she doesn’t love you because anyone with a set of eyes can see that. She’s always been divided with you and me and it’s just what it is. So, can I just ask you for one favor?” Rose confessed. “Mhm.” Maggie shortly replied. What was she supposed to say after all this? Maggie had a girlfriend back in National City and even though she wanted to deny it to herself there was still a small part in her that always wondered what could have been with Alex. Regardless of who they were with, the arguments they had undergone, a small part of Maggie knew that Alex would always, always hold a special place in her heart.

”I just need you to take care of her and love her when I’m gone. She deserves to be happy and I know more than anyone that you deserve to be happy too. And I know you’re with Liv and she’s great, she really is. She’s smart, beautiful, funny, amazing, but is that who you envision yourself with, Maggie? Look, I’m no one to make that decision for you. Only you know how you feel about Liv or how you feel about Alex, but just take care of Alex. She’s going to need you and Kara.”

Maggie was trying to process all this. She was trying to collect her feelings because suddenly she had feelings of doubt. Was she doing the right thing? One thing she knew for sure was that she loves Liv. Liv was a breath of fresh air. She was the change Maggie needed. “Let’s go home. And I mean home in National City.” Maggie said as she walked out the conference room. “Maggie.” Rose shouted. She didn’t mean to make Maggie upset. That was the last thing she wanted.

Rose rushed to the elevator before it closed. She just made it in time. “Maggie, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Rose tried to apologize. She never wanted to upset Maggie, but she also realized that she might have put her in an uncomfortable situation considering Maggie was with Liv. “Don’t. I don’t want to hear it anymore. Let’s just head home already.” Maggie said shutting Rose down completely. She understood that Rose’s intentions were good, but she was more annoyed at the fact that Rose made her question herself. If there was one thing Maggie hated it was uncertainty. She’s had it her whole life.


End file.
